Dark Day
by yane chu
Summary: Na sala de dumbledore depois da batalha no ministério e da morte de Sirius Black, o diretor confessa a sua melhor amiga e vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall um segredo. Dumbledore respira e olha pra Minerva e diz: -Hermione é adotada, seus pais verdadeiros são Bellatrix e Sirius Black.E eu sempre soube disso e escondi isso dela para seu próprio bem. Severus e Hermione - comensal
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

À noite, Hermione olha a escuridão pela janela do seu dormitório, já passava das 3 horas da madrugada e ela não conseguia dormir. Ficava pensando na batalha que ocorrera naquele dia, na morte de Sirius Black e no penetrante olhar que recebera da comensal Bellatrix Lestrange, logo depois dela ter matado Sirius. Depois de muito pensar dormiu exausta. Teve um sonho estranho, nele aparecia Bellatrix parada em sua frente lhe sorrindo e passando a mão em seu rosto, logo depois a imagem muda, e aparecem gritos e pessoas correndo e há fogo em toda parte. Hermione acorda assustada, olha o relógio, eram 6:00 da manhã, percebeu que não iria conseguir dormir mais, então se levantou e vai tomar um banho.

Hoje iria ser o último dia de aula, o expresso sairia às 9 horas. Depois do banho, Hermione colocou seu uniforme e se penteou, olhou no espelho e reparou que estava com olheiras profundas por causa da noite mal dormida, foi até seu baú e pegou um kit de maquiagens e passou um corretivo.

Era quase 7 horas quando ela saiu do salão comunal da grifinória e foi em direção ao escritório do diretor dumbledore, precisava entregar-lhe o distintivo de monitora, enquanto se encaminhava para lá ficava pensando em como ficaria feliz se a nomeassem novamente monitora para o ano que vem.

Caminhou lentamente até chegar à frente da gárgula e lhe dizer a senha "bolinha de abóbora", a gárgula se colocou ao lado dando passagem a menina, que logo começou a subir as escadas. Chegou até a porta e se preparou para batê-la, mas parou quando ouviu as vozes do diretor e da professora McGonagall conversando, a curiosidade foi maior do que seu bom senso e colocou seu ouvido na porta paara ouvir a conversa.

Na sala de dumbledore depois da batalha no ministério e da morte de Sirius Black, o diretor confessa a sua melhor amiga e vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall um segredo.  
–Minerva, o feitiço mortal que Bellatrix Lestrange lançou em Sirius na verdade era para matar Nott.  
–Mas por que ela mataria um comensal igual a ela?  
–Pelo simples motivo, Nott iria matar Hermione Granger.  
–Agora sim que não entendo mais nada, faça o favor de me explicar essa história sem pé nem cabeça, você me fala que Bellatrix queria matar um companheiro das trevas e agora me fala que ela queria proteger Hermione?  
Dumbledore respira e olha pra Minerva e diz:  
–Hermione é adotada, seus pais verdadeiros são Bellatrix e Sirius Black.E eu sempre soube disso e escondi isso dela para seu próprio bem.  
Nesse momento Hermione que escutava atrás da porta sai correndo e sua mente vem a raiva e a revolta por ser enganada.


	2. lembranças

P.O.V Bellatrix

Bellatrix aparatou na casa de sua irmã Narcisa Malfoy, num misto de surpresa, alegria e medo. Chega gritando por sua irmã.

–O que faz aqui a essa hora Bella?Você e o Lúcio não estavam em missão a mando do lord?

Bellatrix agarra o braço da sua irmã sem lhe responder a nenhuma de suas perguntas e a leva ao quarto, logo em seguida trancando-o e colocando um feitiço silenciador apesar de não haver ninguém mais em casa.

–O que houve Bella?-Pergunta mais uma vez Narcisa

–Nós atacamos o ministério, lá estavam o bebe do Potter e seus amigos, o lord armou para ele ir até lá. Começamos um duelo e aparece o pessoal da ordem, no meio da batalha eu vi a minha filha. –Responde Bellatrix apressadamente.

–Mas que loucura é essa Bella, você nunca teve filhos.

–Na verdade eu tive sim Cissa, ninguém nunca soube dela, ela nasceu pouco antes de eu ir pra Azkaban.

–E quem é essa filha? E quem é o pai?

–Foi uma noite apenas Cissa, eu tinha ido até a mansão Black, precisava relaxar um pouco, fui tomar um banho na banheira. Quando eu vi, estava ele, lá parado na porta, me olhando.

Ele foi até a banheira e me puxou até ele, fui pega de surpresa, além disso, eu já havia bebido umas garrafas de whisky de fogo, eu não resisti e acabei transando com ele Cissa, mas foi apenas uma noite.

–Ele quem Bella?

–Sirius, ele é o pai da minha pequena. É ela a amiga sangue-sujo amiga do sabia que eu não poderia ficar com ela, eu poderia ir presa a qualquer momento.E deixei ela numa casa trouxa onde estaria segura apesar de serem o que são.

–Como que você a reconheceu?

–AH Cissa, toda mãe reconheceria. Ela ainda tem meus cabelos e eu a olhei nos olhos dela e sou imediatamente quem ela era.

Narcisa abraça a irmã que estranhamente corresponde o abraço.

–Cissa tem mais uma coisa, o Lúcio foi preso, mas não se preocupe, o Lord não irá deixá-lo lá por muito tempo.

Narcisa começa a chorar e é amparada pela irmã.

Naquela noite Bellatrix passa a noite inteira lembrando o dia em que entregou sua filha para trouxas imundos cuidarem.

Era uma noite muito fria, Bellatrix caminhava pela rua a passos largos não queria que ninguém a visse, usava uma capa com capus que lhe cobria todo o rosto. Estava em uma rua de um bairro trouxa de Londres, durante dias havia procurado uma família que quisesse adotar uma criança, descobriu os Granger, ficou os observando mais alguns dias para ter certeza que não machucariam seu bebe. E agora carrega um embrulho nos braços, foi até a casa escolhida e deixou lá seu bem mais precioso na porta com apenas um bilhete onde se lia – cuide bem dela pois ela é preciosa-, e foi embora. Apesar de ser uma assassina fria e de não ter planejada ter um filho e muito menos ter um filho com um traidor do sangue, ela amou a pequena desde o momento que descobriu a gravidez.

Alguns dias depois de deixar-la Bellatrix foi presa enquanto levava os longbottom a loucura através da maldição cruciatus.


	3. Visitas e revelações

Hermione ergue a cabeça e seca as lagrimas que marcavam seu rosto e se levanta, deu uma olhada para ver onde estava, saíra correndo do escritório do diretor que nem viu em que lugar estava indo. Notou que era uma sala abandonada no segundo andar perto do banheiro da murta que geme, arruma a roupa, pega a varinha que tinha deixado cair ao seu lado e vai até o banheiro e por sorte não encontra com a murta. Abre a torneira e lava o rosto por um longo tempo, depois de secar-se olha para seu relógio eram 8 horas, então foi até o salão comunal pegar suas malas para embarcar no expresso que os levarão até Londres.

Hermione foi uma das primeiras a entrar no trem e procurou uma cabine bem ao fundo onde seus amigos não iram procurá-la, queria ficar sozinha um pouco para meio da viajem sentiu fome e se lembrou que não tinha comida nada ainda naquele dia.E foi em busca da mulher que vendia guloseimas, enquanto estava comprando, Malfoy aparece para comprar e pergunta:

–Por que estava a chorar hoje mais cedo e por que não esta com seus amiguinhos, Granger?

–Não te devo explicações Malfoy. Falando isso Hermione volta até sua cabine mas Draco não se dá por vencido e agarra sseu braço e pergunta:

–Se eles fossem seus amigos mesmo iriam até você, perceberiam a sua é verdade?

–como eu disse antes, isso não é da sua conta, por que se interessar na vida de uma sangue ruim? Vai até os seus guarda-costas e me deixe em paz. Disse fechando a porta atrás de si e logo em seguida pegando um livro para ler.

Chegando na estação encontra seus pais, pelo menos pensava isso algumas horas, estava com raiva por eles terem mentido pra ela, se soubesse antes que era filha de bruxos não teria engolido tantos chingamentos.

Olha pra eles de maneira fria e disse apenas um seco oi para eles e seguiu em direção do carro. Não trocam uma palavra até chegarem em casa, entrando na sala a senhora Granger se vira para filha e fala:

– Filha o que ouve?Você chega e mal nos cumprimenta depois de meses fora!

–Filha? Não acha que já passo do tempo de fala verdade para mim, depois de tanto tempo mentindo?

–Do que você ta falando minha querida?- pergunto a mãe com um olhar assustado.

–Não fale desse jeito com ela, você não tem esse direito. – Se intrometeu na conversa o senhor Granger.

–Eu não tenho esse direito?Eu não tenho?Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser com ela, vocês mentem pra mim por todos esses anos e quer que eu reaja como? Falo Hermione quase gritando.

–Do que você ta falando Hermione? Pergunta sério o pai com um olhar preocupado igual o da mãe.

–Por que não me disseram que eu era adota? Porra! Grita Hermione, já com lagrimas nos olhos.

–Olha as palavras que você usa mocinha, já pro seu quarto por dizer um palavrão.

Hermione não acredita no que esta ouvindo e antes que mate essa senhora que esta em sua frente sobe até seu quarto sem antes atirar alguns vasos na parede e fala mais uma meia dúzia de palavrões que deixaram a senhora Granger apavorada, que vira para o marido e pergunta:

–Como será que ela descobriu? – ele faz sinal com os ombros em sinal de não saber a respostas.

Quando Hermione abre a porta do seu quarto leva um susto, sentada em sua cama esta ninguém menos do que a comensal braço direto do lord das trevas, sua mãe biológica, Bellatrix Lestrange.

–O que esta fazendo aqui? –pergunta Hermione já com a varinha na mão. Bellatrix se levanta e aproxima-se e diz:

–Abaixe a varinha garota, não vou atacá-la.

–Você ainda não me respondeu o que esta fazendo aqui? Repete a pergunta trincando os dentes.

–Vim para te falar o que tu acabo de falar para os trouxas la em baixo. Eu sou sua verdadeira mãe.

–Isso eu já sei. Se for só isso pode ir embora. – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Como você soube?

–Se quer saber eu ouvi dumbledore falando para Minerva. Por que me salvou aquele dia?Por que me entregou aos trouxas? FALA

– Eu te salvei por que eu reconheci que era você minha filha e eu precisei te deixar ou queria que eu te levasse no colo para Azkaban? Falou sarcástica.

–E o que você quer agora?Que eu me atire em seus braços dizendo mamãe? Ou quer me matar duma vez e se livrar de mim

–Quero que saiba que EU que sou sua mãe e que você deve vir até a mim quando precisar e eu estarei com você, alem disso vim lhe entregar isso.- Falando isso Bellatrix deixou uma caixinha preta com um B em verde e sumiu.

Hermione pega a caixinha e abre, lá dentro se encontra com colar lindo com um pingente com a letra B cheio de diamantes em volta, Hermione coloca no pescoço por saber que agora era uma Black por parte de mãe e por parte de pai.

No meio de suas férias ela é convocada a ir para toca encontrar seus amigos. Num jantar aparasse dumbledore e pedi para falar com Hermione, ela aceita embora ainda esteja com raiva do velho.

–Hermione, seus pais me mandaram uma carta dizendo que você descobriu q era adotada e que não reagiu muito bem.

–Como o senhor espera que eu reaja bem sendo que eu descobri que eu era adotada e meus pais era o Sirius e a Bellatrix? Como?- ele abaixa a cabeça um momento e depois levanta e pergunta:

– Como quer ser chamada a partir de agora senhorita?

–Pelo meu nome senhor, Hermione Black.

Nesse momento Molly bate na porta e pergunta de ele vai querer jantar, ele responde que não, quando chega a porta onde todos estavam reunidos ele fala:

–Até breve senhores Weasley, até breve senhorita Black.

Todos olham para Hermione assim que o diretor que perguntassem ela responde:

–Sou adotada sou uma sangue puro, meu pai era Sirius e ...

–e quem era sua mãe? Pergunta Harry

–Minha mãe é Bellatrix Lestrange

Nesse instante surge um silencio na sala e Hermione sobe para o quarto correndo.


	4. brigas e primeira observação

Hermione naquela noite dormiu como uma pedra e não teve nenhum sonho. Quando acordo já era 8:15, precisava se apressa, pois hoje seria o retorno a Hogwarts.

Colocou a primeira roupa que encontrou na mala, uma calça jeans azul escuro, uma camisa branca e um casaquinho de lã bege, e um all star preto, e desceu 8:30 para encontrar os Weasley.

Chegando à cozinha, vê que eles estão terminando o café, dão apenas um bom dia para ela e pegam suas coisas e colocam no carro do ministério e partem para a plataforma.

Hermione percebeu que Harry nem a olhava e que de vez quando o Rony olhava para ela com um pouco de medo, ela bufa e vira o rosto para a janela.

Chegando à estação Harry e Rony correm em direção de Neville Longbottom que mostrava sua nova varinha que sua avó tinha lhe dado por ele ter se mostrado tão corajoso quanto o próprio pai. Hermione e Gina entram no expresso e acham uma cabine vazia, assim que entram Hermione continua a olhar para janela, Gina a chama e diz:

–Mi, eles são apenas dois idiotas, o Rony tem medo de tudo e o Harry...

–O Harry não deveria ter ficado com raiva de mim apenas por eu ser filha de comensal, ele nem olha para mim, e quando olha eu vejo raiva nos olhos dele, até parece que não fomos amigos há tantos anos. - interrompe Hermione ainda olhando para a janela.

–Fica tranqüila que logo ele cai na real e vem pedi desculpas.

–Talvez.

E o resto da viajem se passou tranqüila, Hermione lendo um livro e de vez enquanto respondia alguma pergunta feita pela Gina que lia um livro de sua amiga.

Depois do jantar Hermione recebe o aviso que dumbledore a chamava até o escritório.

Ao entrar na sala do diretor, ele o convida assentar e tomar uma xícara de chá no qual ela aceita.

–Senhorita Black, você não continuará a ser monitora ...

Nesse momento alguém bate na porta e interrompe o diretor.

–Desculpe a demora diretor. -Responde Malfoy, olhando para Hermione.

–Sem problema nenhum senhor Malfoy, sente-se, aceita chá?

Responde amavelmente arruando os óculos em forma de meia lua, em sua face. E recebendo uma resposta muda de negativa ao chá.

–Chamei vocês dois aqui para informar que serão os novos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts e dividirão um dormitório especial para alunos com esse cargo.

Ambos olham para dumbledore com assombro, mas logo se recuperarão e concordarão.

Eles vão até seus salões comunais para pegar seus bens pessoais, Hermione encontra Gina no meio do caminho e lhe conta toda a história, ela dá um sorriso de lado e comenta:

–Quem me dera dividir um espaço com Draco-gostoso-Malfoy.

Hermione não pode deixar de rir com o comentário de Gina, nesse momento aparece atrás dela Harry e fala bruscamente:

–Então esta indo mora com a doninha? Meus caros amigos logo teremos mais um comensal entre nós. Primeiro fala que é filha da comensal mais perigosa de Voldemort e agora fala que vai mora com o filhote de comensal.- grita Harry maldosamente, na frente de vários alunos que tinham parado para ver a discussão.

– Cale a boca seu idiota, você não sabe de nada.

–Eu não sei de nada?Eu sei que eu pensei que tinha uma amiga e não um filhote traíra de comensal ao meu lado.

Nesse momento Harry sente uma dor em seu rosto, Hermione havia lhe dado um tapa na frente de todos, mas antes que ele pudesse revidar, aparece Snape:

–20 pontos a menos pela confusão e agora todos entrem para o salão comunal, todos menos você senhorita. -Falou olhando para Hermione.

–Acompanharei você até seus novos aposentos, junto com o senhor Malfoy, pois esta quase na hora do toque de recolher.

Só agora que Hermione nota que o loiro estava com Snape.

–Você deveria ter dado nele o soco que tu me deste uma vez.

Hermione da um sorrisinho ao lembra-se da cena engraçada do terceiro ano, e murmura um cale a boca.

Caminhando ao lado de Malfoy e Snape, ela repara no modo que seu professor caminha, era de um modo elegante e ao mesmo tempo sexy e aquela capa preta se movimentando conforme o corpo do professor.

Hermione se repreende mentalmente por fazer esse tipo de observação de seu professor, que a humilhava nas aulas e por ser o seboso Snape, mas que ele era gostoso era, mais uma vez se repreende no momento em que chegam ao aposento.

Eles entram, e Malfoy já se atira em cima de sofá elegante que havia na sala.

–É verdade o que o Potter disse?Você é mesmo filha da Bella, Granger?

–Sou Malfoy, sou filha de Bellatrix e Sirius Black, então me chame de Black. E agora você sabe que eu sou uma sangue puro vai ter que para de me xingar de sangue-sujo.

–Tu sabes o que isso quer dizer? Que eu sou seu primo, primo da sabe-tudo. - Falando isso ele pula pra cima dela, causando um ataque de risos em ambos.

–Boa noite Malfoy.

–Boa noite Black. - ele fala sorrindo.

Em sua cama Hermione se pôs a pensar o que tinha dado no Harry, em Malfoy e nela mesmo. Aquela noite foi realmente estranha. E dormiu com esse pensamento.


	5. Novos amigos

Hermione acordo no dia seguinte muito bem, estava disposta a esquecer o Potter e focar em ser a melhor monitora-chefe de todos os tempos e em seus estudos.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho e colocou seu uniforme, quando desceu encontrou Malfoy sentado no sofá junto com seus amigos Blásio Zabini e Pansy Parkinson.

–Vem até aqui Hermione quero te apresentar meus amigos. Esse é Blásio Zabini e Pansy Parkinson.

–oi, pode me chama de Pan

–oi, gatinha você pode me chama de Blas.

–oi, podem me chama de mione, pensei que todo sonserino odiasse grifinório.

–Não gostamos muito, mas o draquinho falo que você não é tão insuportável e que é prima dele, ficamos curiosos. Desculpe-me por te xingar antes eu não sabia que você não era pedido de desculpas vou te ensina um feitiço para deixar seu cabelo menos armado.-disse apontando para o cabelo de Hermione e falando "decrescit volumine capillus"

–Nossa obrigada Pan- falou agradecida, passando a mão no cabelo.-É melhor nós irmos para tomar um café agora senão depois nos atrasamos para a aula.

Todos se dirigiram até o salão principal e todos olharam, viram uma grifinoria e três sonserinos rindo e vai se sentar na mesa da grifinoria e senta ao lado de Gina, que sorri. Harry a olha com despreso e sai da mesa seguido por Rony com um olhar triste e desapontado, Hermione apenas vira o rosto e começa a converar com Gina.

–Então mione, como foi passa a noite junto com Malfoy?

–Foi tranquilo, acabamos por virar amigos, ele é bem divertido.

– Divertido e gostoso rsrsrsrs

–Bonitinho, mas eu prefiro homens que pareçam mais velhos.

–Tipo Vitor Krum?

–Exatamente, a Pansy e o Blas tambem são bem legais. Agora vamos pra aula que não quero receber detenção.

A primeira aula do dia seria de DCAT, e seria com o professor Snape. Ele chegou na aula como sempre, assustando os alunos, dando aviso e avisando que descontaria pontos por atrasos e conversas paralelas.

Hermione admitiu que sempre achou ele um ótimo professor e que o modo assustador era apenas uma maneira de controlar a turma. Além de ser muito sexy esse jeito dele de professor mau. Com esse pensamento pensamento ela não aguentou e começou a rir.

–Algum problema senhorita Black?Os livros que a senhorita devora finalmente fez estrago nessa sua cabeça?

–Não professor apenas..

–Detenção senhorita as 8 horas depois do jantar apareça na minha sala.

–Sim professor

–Vamos continuar a aula.

P.V.O Snape

Por que será que a Gran- quer dizer a Black começou a rir feito louca, como ela cresceu, eu me lembro quando essa sabe-tudo chegou querendo mostrar sua inteligencia, nossa, como era engraçado desafiar aquela mente.

Minha vontade era de rir com ela, estava dando uma risada tão espontanea, que a deixava mais linda, mas assim que eu percebi esse pensamento me repreendi e a xinguei, vi a seu sorriso morrer e me chamo de idiota mentalmente e prossigo a aula, mas de vez enquando eu dava uma olhada pra ela.

P.V.O Hemione

Depois que a Snape me chamou atenção, a aula passou rápido, na saída Gina chegou perto de mim e me pergunto do que eu tava rindo.

–Eu tava apenas pensando besteira Gina, vamos antes que a professora entre na aula.

As aulas da manhã acabam rápido e encontro Draco falando com sua mãe.

–Mãe, o que tu ta fazendo aqui?

–Eu vim ver meu filhinho e também conhecer minha sobrinha.

Nesse momento Hermione entra e Narcisa fala:

–Você realmente parece muito com a Bella. Pelo visto ela já deu o colar da família Black pra você.

Hermione coloca a mão no pescoço e percebe que o calor que recebera estava a mostra. E responde sorrindo:

–Ele é lindo não tinha como não usa.

–Ele era da nossa mãe. Preciso ir, foi um prazer conhecer você Hermione.

–Foi um prazer pra mim senhora Malfoy

–Me chame de tia Cissa, por favor

–é claro tia.

E ela foi embora.-Nossa Draco, como sua mãe é legal e é muito elegante.

–Ela é uma rainha. E eu o principe rsrs

–Então vamos almoçar principe.


	6. conhecendo-a melhor

Durante o almoço Hermione recebe um recado do professor snape avisando que sua detenção será limpando todos os troféis, Hermione fica um pouco chateada, queria ter uma detenção com Snape, quando percebe esse pensamento ela fica chocada e balança a cabeça nao acreditando.

Depois do almoço vai até a mesa da sonserina junto com Gina.

–Oi pessoal essa é a Gina- todos responderam oi.

–Seu namoradozinho cabeça rachada não vai ficar brabo de você vir falar com sonserinos?-Pergunta Malfoy

–Eu não tenho namorado Malfoy. Herminone eu vo lá depois nos encontramos.

–Ta bom Gina. Precisava fala assim com ela Draco?

–Eu só perguntei princesinha, se ela se ofendeu não é meu problema. Além disso acho que o cabeça rachada é muito pouco para ela.

–E quem seria melhor Draco? Você?

–Sou muito melhor que o Potter, sou lindo, gostoso e inteligente.

–E também muito modesto. Comenta Blas rindo.

Draco de repente fica com um olhar triste e diz:

–Se ela não fosse uma Weasley traidora do sangue eu até daria um beijinhos nela.

–Você é um galinha senhor Malfoy.-Responde Pan sem reparar no olhar do amigo, olhar que não passa despercebido por Hemione.

Depois da detenção, Hermione e Draco vão fazer a ronda e ficam conversando.

–Draco como é a Bellatrix?Eu conheço o lado comensal, fria e louca, mas ela é sempre assim?

–Hermione tu tem que entender que as crianças as família Black e Malfoy foram criadas de forma para que não demonstrassemos nossos sentimentos, para sermos capazes de esconde-los quando necessário, a minha mãe e a tia Bella foram criadas dessa forma. Somos de uma família sangue-puro onde a maioria das pessoas são a favor das ideias do lord das trevas, então penso que minha tia só estava seguindo o que a família dela queria e o que ela achava que era certo. Ela não é tão maluca como parece, ela acha que esse jeito maluco e psicopata faz as pessoas terem mais medo dela.

–Ela realmente esta certa em relação a

–Ela é muito diferente, sabe Mi. Ela não é aquela tia engraçada alegre, mas eu sei que ela gosta de mim, como eu disse antes não expomos demais nossos sentimentos. Ela adora jogar xadres de bruxo, foi ela quem me ensino a jogar.

–É mesmo, não da pra imagina Bellatrix jogando xadres e tendo paciencia para ensina. Minha mãe fala que antes da prisão em Azkaban, ela era realmente muito bonita e as vezes sorridente. Ela é ótima em duelos quando eu tava em casa ela treino duelo comigo. Duas ou três vezes ela se zangava que eu fazia um feitiço e me mandava um crucio, nada muito forte, apenas forte suficiente para acorda para o duelo.

–Realmente paciencia não é uma das suas

Nesse instante Hermione faz um sinal para Draco se calar e pergunta:

–Quem esta aí, apareça agora.

De trás de uma estatua aparece Alvo dumbledore.

–Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem.-Falo o velho com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

–Como não nos darmos bem se somos primos.-Resonde Hermione

–Curiosa sobre sua mãe? E esse colar foi ela quem te deu?

–Quem não ficaria não é Dumbledore, sendo que mentiram a vida inteira pra mim. E não esse colar foi a mãe de Draco que me deu.-Menti Hermione

–Se nos dar licença diretor, já terminamos nossa ronda, vamos Draco.

Os dois andam em silêncio até seus alojamentos, chegando lá se jogam em um sofa, Draco tira uma garrafa de cerveja amantegada de algum lugar e oferece a Hermione, que bebe dois goles de uma só vez.

–Pensei que fosse amiga do velho?

–Eu era até descobrir que aquele velho maldito me escondeu que eu era uma sangue puro e ainda fica por ai que nem um velho caquetico, ouvindo conversa alheia, por detras de estatuas.

Draco não resisti e começa a rir levando a Hermione zangada a acompanha-lo na risada.

–Por que você mentiu dizendo que foi minha mãe que te deu o colar?

–Pelo simples motivo que se eu fala que foi a Bellatrix que me deu, ai sim que ele me seguiria para ver se eu não era comensal ou nao tava escondendo ela embaixo da minha saia.

Eu estou com tanta raiva desse velho, e não é só dele é daquele Potter idiota e de toda aquele pessoal da grifinória que quando eu passo fica me olhando e comentando. Só Gina não fica me apontando o dedo. Ela é uma boa amiga, e é bem poderosa e linda, nao acha?

–Sim ela é, quer dizer apesar de ela se uma Weasley traidora do , se a Bellatrix lhe convidasse para ser uma comesal você se tornaria?

–Eu não sei Draco, antigamente eu iria dizer que não, nunca, jamais. Mas eu acho que não, eu mal a conheço eu não iria por dormi senão eu me noite principe.

–Boa noite princesa.

Quando Hermione entra em seu quarto, Draco fala baixinho:

–Nunca me deixa só pequena, vou precisa muito de ti.

Eai pessoal. Gostando da fic? Eu ficaria imensamente feliz sobre me mandassem recadinhos comentando o que vocês estão achando dos capítulos. Bjus da chu


	7. Sonhos e ódio

P.V.O Snape

Já se passaram 2 semanas desde o começo das aulas e eu não esqueço a noite de ontem, era um pouco antes do toque de recolher e eu estava indo pra minha masmorra quando a vejo, Hermione Black, ela estava lindamente fazendo a ronda sozinha. Usava uma calça jeans colada ao corpo, uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta de couro também preta, um sapato alto e o colar dos Black no pescoço. Ela estava linda e sexy eu pensava.

–Fazendo a ronda sozinha Black?

–Sim senhor, o Draco não estava muito bem e resolvi fazer a ronda sozinha, mas eu já estava acabando.

–Black onde esta seu uniforme?

–O uso do uniforme é obrigatório apenas no horário das aulas senhor. Com sua licença professor.

Ela saiu em direção ao dormitório, e eu fiquei um tempo ali, feito um bobo, me dei 2 tapa no rosto pra acorda e fui pras masmorras resmungando.

Naquela noite foi a primeira vez que sonhei com ela. E que sonho meu Merlin.

No meu sonho estava eu na sala de DCAT corrigindo alguns trabalhos quando ela abre a porta e entra sem bate, esta com o uniforme escolar, mas a saia esta mais curta e a blusa com alguns botões abertos.

–Senhorita não sabe que é errado entra na sala dos outros sem bater?

–O senhor quer que eu bata?Falou ela com uma cara muito safada.

–A senhorita merece uma punição por esse erro.

–E o que o professor irá fazer? Ela pergunta chegando mais perto do professor, que estava sentado em cima da sua mesa.

Neste momento eu pego ela pela cintura, e colo seu corpo ao seu, a essa hora meu amiguinho já esta bem animado.

–Não deveria provocar as pessoas senhorita.

–É mesmo? Pergunta ela mordendo o lábio.

Nesse instante eu a puxo para um beijo.

E é nesse momento que eu me acordo. E vejo que estava apenas sonhando. Frustrado me levanto e vou tomar um banho frio.

P.V.O Hermione

Desde que eu conheci a Pan eu ando me vestindo melhor, agora só uso o uniforme no horário das aulas, dois dias atrás teve um passeio a Hogsmeade onde eu, ela e Gina aproveitamos e compramos roupas maravilhosas. A minha peça favorita foi uma jaqueta de couro preta linda.

Ontem a noite Draco não estava se sentindo muito bem, então fui faze a ronda, pra minha surpresa e alegria eu encontro Snape no meio do caminho. Ele me pergunta de Draco e quando me perguntou sobre o uniforme passou a mão no cabelo de uma forma tão sexy e máscula que quase me derreti.

Corri para o banheiro do meu quarto tomar um banho frio e a noite sonhei com aqueles olhos negros profundo e eu passando a mão em seu cabelo enquanto ele me fala coisas no ouvido.

Resultado acordei molhada e precisei tomar outro banho frio.

Encontrei Gina no corredor para irmos tomar café me sento ao lado dela e percebo que ela não para de olhar para o Potter.

–Por que não fala para o Potter o que sente por ele?

Ela fica na hora vermelha e me responde:

–Eu não tenho coragem

–Você é ou não é da grifinória, vamos, ele é só um garoto, acaba com essa angustia.

–E se ele não quiser nada comigo?

–Aí tu para de perde tempo com ele e procura outro.

–Tu tens razão Mi, vou fala com ele antes da aula.

–Quando que eu não tenho razão, coragem amiga.

Acho estranho a Gina não aparecer nas aulas de manhã, quando eu vejo o Harry entrar no salão sem Gina, decido ir atrás dela.

Encontro ela no banheiro feminino, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

–O que houve Gi, o que aconteceu?

–Ah Mi,foi horrível! Eu chamei ele pra conversa e eu disse que gostava muito dele e que queria ficar com ele. Ele Chegou perto do meu rosto e eu pensei que ele ia me beijar então fecho os olhos, e ouço ele começar a rir eu abro os olhos sem entender ai ele fala no meu ouvido "Todas são afim de mim querida Gina, mas não é por isso que vou ficar com todas não é, além disso por que ficaria contigo, uma garotinha que não sabe nem beijar direito, e trocar a japonesinha linda e gostosa que é a Cho que faz tudo que eu gosto?"

Falando isso sai e abraça a Cho por trás e beija seu pescoço.

No fim do relato de Gina, ela recomeçou a chorar, Hermione a abraça a amiga até ela se acalmar, lava-lhe o rosto diz:

–Gina, ele não merece que você derrame uma lágrima por ele, levante a cabeça, esqueça esse amor, mas nunca se esqueça da humilhação que ele te fez passar.

–Você te razão Mi, a partir de hoje nasce uma nova Gina Weasley, e pode ter certeza que ele ainda ira me pagar por isso.

–Gina, vamos para o meu quarto vou pedi pros elfos te levarem algo para comer fique lá por hoje certo? Você precisa descansa.

Chegando no quarto Hermione arruma a cama para a Gina dormir.

–Vou até a cozinha e pedir que tragam comida para nós e depois de comer apenas eu vou para as aulas certo moçinha?

–Dobby poderia levar comida para mim e para Gina no meu quarto?

–É claro senhora, tudo que quiser.

Hermione passa no salão e vê Cho sentada no colo do Harry enquanto ela comia, e pensou que deixá-la no quarto realmente foi o melhor a fazer.

Quando ia sair do salão Pansy vai até ela e pergunta o que ouve:

–O Potter deu um fora do tamanho de um dragão na Gina e olha ele lá se agarrando com a Cho.

–Onde ela esta?Eu já comi, vou contigo.

E as duas passam a hora do almoço com Gina. E quando estavam indo para a aula Pan fala:

–Isso não pode ficar assim.

–É claro que não pode Pan, estou com mais raiva ainda dele, e pode ter certeza que ele vai se arrepende do que fez.

Falou Hermione com ódio no olhar.

Eai pessoal gostaram desse cap.? Tem alguma pergunta, sugestão ou uma vontade de matar certo alguém? Mandem seus comentários e eu irei amar responde-los e me motivará ainda mais a postar mais rápido o próximo cap.

Bjus da chu


	8. vingança

Hermione ficou remoendo aquele ódio até depois da aula, passou o jantar inteiro pensando num jeito de se vingar do idiota do Potter. Após o jantar reuniu Blas, Pan, Gina e Draco no apartamento e disse:

–Fiquem reunidos, durmam hoje aqui, e se alguém perguntar onde eu estive falem que estava com vocês.

–Mas Mi aonde você vai?

–Vou resolver uns negócios que tenho que resolver. Falei dando um olhar significativo para Pan.

–Divirtam-se, pois eu também irei me diverti. - Falei piscando para eles com um sorriso malicioso.

Sai de dentro do castelo tendo todo o cuidado para não ser vista, tinha me lembrado que hoje teria treino de quadribol da grifinória, então hoje seria o dia perfeito para me vingar do Potter. Chego no campo e vejo que ainda estão treinando, me escondo e espero acabar, demora uns trinta minutos para terminar o que o Potter iria embora junto com os outros jogadores, numa ação rápida e sem pensar muito lanço um feitiço nele.

–Impérium

–Pessoal vou dar mais umas voltas depois vou embora. -Falou o Harry sobre o efeito do feitiço, e os outros concordam e vão embora.

Faço o Potter ir até o vestiário, tranco a porta e lanço o feitiço abaffiato e retiro-o do meu poder.

–Black? O que esta fazendo aqui?

–Vim faze você pagar pelas suas idiotices, por que mais chegaria perto de você. Você vai pagar o que me disse aquele dia, vai pagar por ter magoado a Gina, e te juro que isso que eu vou fazer é só o começo.

–Você é louca, feito tua mãe. – Harry falou dando um passo para trás.

–Ta com medo? Que bom, por que deveria, eu mudei Potter. Falando isso comecei.

– Vamos começar torturando você um pouquinho Crucio, Crucio. - lancei duas vezes a maldição cruciatus nele, lembrando de tudo e de toda minha raiva dele. Devo admiti, a sensação foi muito prazerosa, deve ser por isso que Bellatrix gosta tanto dessa maldição.

–vo-vo-vo-você na-não pode, vai presa.

–Sabe por que não vou presa? Porque você não vai se lembra de nada e esse é apenas uma prova do que sou capaz Potter. – Falando isso lanço um feitiço da memória nele, e o apago.

Para terminar o trabalho o coloco pendurado no teto, com todo o corpo pintado de amarelo e o cabelo de vermelho.

Com a palavra IDIOTA colocada na testa com a cor de verde limão e para terminar ponho um par de chifres nele. Saio sem ninguém perceber e volto ao meu quarto e vejo que eles dormiram olhando filme. Dou um sorriso satisfeito, e durmo muito bem para quem executou dois feitiços proibidos.

Na manha seguinte acordo com a Pan e sacudindo.

–O que houve Mione, você esta atrasada, todos nós estamos pra fala a verdade. – Hermione olha pro lado e vê todos seus amigos correndo para se arrumarem para ir à aula. Ela se levantou correndo e foi pro banheiro.

Quando chegaram no salão principal, perceberam que havia muita conversa e Gina perguntou a luna o q eu houve.

–Atacaram Harry Potter, ele esta na enfermaria. Parece q ele levou dez cruciatus e esta todo vermelho a amarelo e com chifres. - Falando isso luna sai e deixas o grupo segurando o riso.

– Foi tu Hermione? – Perguntou a Pan, se aproximando.

–As pessoas exageram Pan, não foram dez cruciatus, foi apenas dois bem fortes. Não se preocupe, tomei todos os cuidados. – Afirmou depois de ver o olhar preocupado de sua amiga.

O resto do dia passou sem nada de anormal apenas mais alguns boatos de que tentaram matar o Potter e que ele sobreviveu mais uma vez. Eram quase palpável os cantos ao menino que sobreviveu.

Somente depois de dois dias na enfermaria, o Potter pode sair, não estava mais vermelho nem amarelo, muito menos com o belíssimo par de chifres que coloquei nele. Porém ainda continha a palavra IDIOTA em sua testa. Draco riu muito com isso, Pansi ficou satisfeita e Gina agradecida.

–Obrigado Mi.

–Foi por mim também, mas é apenas o começo.- Respondo-a, falando a última parte para ninguém ouvir.

Apenas depois de uma semana da humilhação do Potter que madame Pomfrey conseguiu uma forma de retirar aquelas belas e verdadeiras, da testa do Harry.

****/

Eai pessoal gostaram da Hermione um pouco dark fazendo uma vingança? Confesso que amo ver ela assim, e vocês o que acham?

Bjus da Chu.


	9. Novos conhecimentos e muitos beijos

Era manhã de sábado e Hermione resolveu dormir até mais tarde, acordou as 9 horas e foi para a sala. Encontrou Draco lendo tão atentamente um livro que nem percebeu a chega de Mione. Então ela foi chegando bem devagar até as costas dele e pega o livro em que ele esta lendo.  
–Draco Malfoy lendo um livro? E com tanta atenção? Ah só podia ser, um livro de magia negra!  
–Devolve Mi, você ia gostar de ler sobre o assunto é muito mais instrutivo e divertido.  
–Você tem ai por acaso um livro de magia negra para iniciantes? Rsrsrs  
–Por um acaso eu tenho sim. Vem comigo até meu quarto.  
Chegando lá ele puxa um baú e o abre, Hermione quase tem um treco quando vê a quantidade de livros.  
–Pode escolhe, são 35 livros a sua disposição, princesa. Pegue o que quiser.  
Hermione não se fez de rogada, pulo em cima do baú com veracidade, sem sabe qual escolher.  
Hermione escolheu o livro "ascensão e queda das artes das trevas".  
–Boa escolha Mione, foi o primeiro livro sobre o assunto que eu li, você vai gosta dele.  
Ficaram lendo até a hora do almoço. Gina se aproxima deles e pergunta:  
–Oi cadê o resto do grupo?  
–O Blas levou a Pan a um encontro, finalmente parece que aqueles dois vão se acertar.  
–O que vai fazer Gi?Pergunta carinhosamente Draco.  
–Não sei não to muito a fim de sai por ai  
–Por que não fica no apartamento com nós, estamos lendo livros? – Sugere Draco  
– Aposto que a Gina irá gostar muito dos seus livros Draco.  
Assim depois do almoço sobem até o apartamento dos monitores-chefes.  
–Draco leva a Gina até seu quarto e mostra pra ela todos os seus livros?Eu espero aqui lendo meu livro.  
Gina sentou na cama e Draco ia mostrando todos os livros pra ela e sugeriu que ela lesse "discutições sobre a era das trevas" assim ela iria entender um pouco sobre as trevas.  
Draco senta na cama e oferece seu colo como travesseiro e Gina aceita. Draco coloca o seu livro na cama e vai lendo-o enquanto faz carinhos no cabelo de Gina.  
As 4 horas da tarde Hermione acha melhor esticar um pouco as pernas, então desce e começa a andar pelo castelo.  
Andava distraída que nem viu um homem indo em sua direção e acaba trombando com ele, ao ver quem foi que lhe amparou para não cair, suas pernas bambearam. Sentia as mãos grandes e fortes assegurando-lhe a cintura para não cair e olhos penetrantes e intensamente negros.

P.V.O Snape  
Andava distraído andado pelo castelo, me perguntando onde uma certa sabe-tudo estaria, quando sinto alguém trombar comigo, automaticamente seguro a tal pessoa.  
Sinto o doce aroma de avelã e canela, paro imediatamente, era ela.  
Ela me olha, imediatamente pedido desculpa e eu fico apenas a olhá-la. Estava usando um short desafiado curto e uma blusa branca cura, com o desenho de um rosto de um ratinho sem boca usando oculos com as cores americanas e um tênis branco de cano alto. Linda como sempre, sem nem pensa, prendo-a a parede prendendo seus braços acima da cabeça. Olho nos olhos dela e veja uma ponta de desejo, será que ela sente o mesmo desejo que eu? Passo a parte de trás de uma das mãos em seu rosto macio enquanto prendo as mãos dela com minha outra mão. Ela fecha os olhos como se estivesse tentando aproveitar cada momento daquele simples gesto. Vou me aproximando dela cada vez mais e colo meu corpo ao seu, coloco minha boca em seu pescoço , o que a faz se arrepiar toda. Ergue meus olhos e vejo o desejo dela, então no mesmo momento tomo aquela boca carnuda para mim. Começa com um beijo casto, mas logo passa para um beijo ardente, onde as línguas duelavam entre si numa dança sincronizada e gostosa, interrompemos o beijo pela maldita necessidade de ar. É nesse tempo que recupero a razão, murmurei um pedido de desculpas e sai a passos largos, deixando-a ali parada.  
P.V.O Hermione  
Eu não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu, parece que estou sonhando, acabei de beijar o professor Snape e que beijo meu Merlin, que pegada esse homem tem, sinto-me molhada, aí que ódio outro banho frio para pode me acalmar.  
Chegando no apartamento pego uma roupa no meu quarto e passo silenciosamente no de Draco. Fico feliz em ver os dois se beijando, saio cuidadosamente e vou pra minha ducha.  
Ao sair enrolada no meu roupão chegar Blas e Pan de mãos dadas e Draco e Gina sentam no sofá juntos. Começamos a conversar e depois das duas da madrugada fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte enquanto os meninos praticavam quadribol, as meninas se reuniram para conversar sobre os acontecimentos do dia seguinte.

Pansy foi a primeira a começar:

– Depois que eu e o Blas saímos daqui, fomos ver a nova loja de seu irmão Gina, passamos a manha toda lá, depois fomos almoçar num restaurante e lá ele me deu esse anel e me pediu em namoro e me levo até uma floresta linda e me beijou.

Depois Gina falou: Draco foi tão romântico, fico fazendo carinho no meu cabelo, sussurro no meu ouvido mi amori e me beijou foi muito carinhoso um verdadeiro príncipe.

–E você Mi o que fez de excitante ontem?

–Eu beijei o professor Snape

–COMO?

–Isso mesmo! Vou contar como acontecer.

–Tu acha que gosta dele?

–eu não sei, a única coisa que sei que ele é muito gostoso com aquele jeito mal dele e que isso tudo é muita loucura.

–Loucura foi se agarrarem no corredor, imagina se pegam vocês?-pergunta Gina

–Nem quero pensa no horror disso, seria expulsa na hora.

P.V.O Snape

Só pode ser loucura, o que me deu pra ficar atacando alunas pelos corredores, ela tava linda e frágil, que eu não resisti passa a mão naquele rosto macio e aquela boca carnuda me pedindo para ser beijada, e como não realiza esse desejo?

Só espero consegui me controla da próxima vez, nas aulas também vou ter que me controlar.

No momento desse pensamento ele sente a marca arder, só o que me faltava, alem de esconde de dumbledore vou ter que esconde do lord das trevas.

Enquanto saia o castelo transfigurou sua roupa de comensal e foi ver o que o mestre queria.

Eai pessoal. Como se sentiram nesse momento de pegação? Só uma brasinha entre Hermione e Snape.

Bjus da chu


	10. Convites

Capitulo 10

P.V.O Hermione

Faltava um mês para as férias de natal, e hoje iria ter passeio em Hogsmeade, estava animada, tinha combinado com Draco, Gina, Blas e Pan de irmos dar uma volta pela vila e fazer um piquenique perto de uma floresta.

Coloquei um vestidinho preto com estampa de flores branca com sapatilha prateada e fui me encontra com eles, que me esperavam no portão de hogwarts.

–Esta uma gata Mi, só não esta mais bonita que a minha Pan.- Fala Blas dando um beijo em sua namorada que vestia um vestido lilás curto marcando na cintura e um colar em forma de coração.

–Obrigado pelo elogio Blas, mas vamos logo.

Draco e a Gina estavam namorando em segredo, não seria uma boa idéia se os irmão e os pais dela soubessem que eles estavam juntos, então toda vez que estavam longe dos olhares dos fofoqueiros de hogwarts aproveitavam e eu sentia que ela estava um pouco maliciosa para esse passeio. A roupa dela já falava os planos. Eu sabia que ela era ainda virgem então sabia que não iria exagera muito hoje. Até hoje riu ao lembrar dela me perguntando sobre a minha primeira vez, tinha sido com o Victor krum, ele era um pouco apressado. Pergunto-me como será o professor Snape na Cama. Draco me tira dos meus pensamentos safados secretos.

–O que tu esta fazendo aqui mãe junto com a tia Bellatrix?

Tomo um susto o que ELA esta fazendo aqui?

–Nós estávamos resolvendo uns problemas, filho.

–Ora, ora o que temos aqui? Esta namorando sobrinho?

Só agora que percebi que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Draco só a olha sem falar nada.

– Que surpresa filhinha, pensei que tu e o Draco não fossem amigos.

–Muita coisa mudou, não acha mamãe? –Perguntei irônica.

–Hermione que prazer em revê-la querida. Senhorita Parkinson, senhor Zabini, gostariam de passar as férias na mansão Malfoy?

–Mãe, esta é minha namorada Gina Weasley. Ainda estamos namorando em segredo por que a família dela não ia fica muito feliz com nosso namoro.

–Menina, você não era a namorada do Potter?Pergunta Bellatrix, como olhar interrogador.

–Não, nunca fui namorada daquele garoto. Nunca. –Falou Gina com raiva. Bellatrix percebeu o tom de voz da ruiva e sorriu.

–Você também esta convidada a passar as férias conosco querida. Fico feliz por vocês, vamos Bella?

–Vamos sim Cissa.

Falando isso, se aproxima de Hermione e fala:

–Vejo que esta usando o presente que te dei, gostaria muito que passe as férias conosco, filha. – Falou com voz fria, mas verdadeira.

–Eu mando a confirmação da minha presença. – Falou Hermione no mesmo tom frio, mas com um sorriso brotando nos seus lábios.

As duas aparataram e todos seguem em silencio até a clareira.

Na clareira havia um pequeno riacho, enquanto os meninos se refrescavam nele, as meninas conversavam.

–Não sabia que já tinha se encontrado com sua mãe, Mi. – Comentou Gina.

–No dia em que cheguei de férias encontrei ela no meu quarto.

–Não fico com medo Gina? Afinal foi a primeira vez que tu viste tão de perto uma comensal.

–Pra fala a verdade não Pan, fiquei surpresa, mas não fiquei com medo. Sempre me falaram dela com sendo uma psicopata.

–Mas tu não ficou com medo de ela te ataca por ser uma amante de trouxa? Pergunto Hermione, já sabendo a resposta.

–Eu não sou amante de trouxas Mi, meu pai que é, eu sempre achei uma perda de tempo, por que me importa com eles? Não tem magia nenhuma neles, são fracos. Na época da caça as bruxas eles foram tão estúpidos em achar que podiam nos matar. Agiram dessa forma por medo. Isso prova que somos superiores. – Terminando de confessar o que realmente pensava no assunto sem medo de ser repreendido, fez ficar extremamente satisfeita.

–Realmente Gi, o mundo dos trouxas é bem mais inferior, as coisas ficam muito mais fáceis e legais com magia. Mas o que é ruim é ter que nos de esconder nossa magia, temos que aparatar em becos sujos e nem podemos usar um simples accio se nosso chapéu voa de nossa cabeça.

–Nunca tive contatos com trouxas, mas sempre soube que eram inferiores.

–Já tinha conhecido Bellatrix, Pan?

–Já Gina, nas férias numa visita que meus pais fizeram aos Malfoy. Esta disposta a passar as férias com Draco?Seus pais vão deixa?

–Bem que eu gostaria. rsrsrs

–Gi, o que tu acha de inventa uma historinha pra seus pais?

–Esta pensando em alguma coisa, Mi?

–Vai ser preciso arrumar todas as historias, teremos que falar com a tia Cissa pra nos acoberta, e é necessário fazer algumas magias e vamos ter que mentir e convencer. Acha que é capaz Gina?

–Eu minto sobre meus pensamentos o tempo todo. Conta ai o plano.

Hermione conta o plano, que deixa os amigos impressionados com a esperteza típica de uma sonserina.

Na volta para o colégio, passaram na loja de poções por que Hermione tinha acabado com o estoque básico de ingredientes.

Assim que passaram na porta encontraram o professor Snape, com o mesmo ar sombrio, Hermione suspira baixinho sem ninguém perceber e sorri timidamente e logo depois mordi os lábios de maneira provocativa.

P.V.O Snape

Quando eu vejo Hermione passar pela porta e me dar um sorrisinho e morder os lábios sinto meu corpo se contorcer e uma vontade imensa do jogá-la na parede novamente só que desta vez consegui me controlar por seus amigos, percebo que a Weasley esta com eles e pergunto

–Weasley andando com um Malfoy, que milagre é esse?Perguntei irônico

–Ela é ainda minha amiga, professor Snape, mas isso não é da sua conta. - Falou ela com um sorriso safado.

–Detenção, senhorita Black.

Se ela quer brincar vamos lá. Cansei de tentar resistir, e eu estou louco pra descobrir o lado safado da senhorita sabe-tudo.

P.V.O Hermione

Voltei para a escola com um sorriso e ouvindo as meninas ficarem comentando:

–uiii vai atacar o professor?

–Meu pai falo que vários comensais o temem.

–Mas ele é muito intimidador.

–Adoraria ver o lado intimidador dele na cama. Comentei e as meninas riram

O resto do dia foi calmo e eu dormi um sorriso satisfeito em saber que podeia continuar o que começei naquele dia e até que fiquei feliz em saber que vou passar as ferias com meus amigos

***/

Ola pessoal! Qual plano será que Hermione está planejando para passar as férias nos Malfoys? E o que vocês imaginam que vai rolar nessa detenção? Comentem e me mostrem o que estão achando. Bjus da Chu.


	11. Opções

P.V.O Hermione

Hoje acordei muito contente, logo de manhã recebi um aviso do professor Snape avisando que a minha detenção com ele estava marcada para as 8 horas da noite, eu ainda não tinha esquecido o beijo dele e queria mais.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Draco sentado na sala lendo, fiquei junto com ele lendo um de seus livros até dar o sinal pra aula.

Tivemos um período livre antes do almoço e fomos para nosso alojamento junto com nossos amigos. Pegamos algumas cervejas amantegadas e nos sentamos em um circulo para conversar, como sempre fazíamos.

–Hermione, não sei como tu não caiu na sonserina, você é uma cobrinha nata, além de ser filha da tia Bella.

–O velho deve ter pedido para o chapéu me colocar na grifinória, ou por causa do meu registro ser de uma nascida trouxa. E você Gina, me parece muito com uma sonserina.

–O chapéu seletor queria me por na sonserina, ele comentou sobre o meu sangue puro, sobre os meus pensamentos quanto a trouxas, sobre a minha ambição e que eu faria de tudo pra ter o que eu quisesse, mas eu pedi pra cair na grifinória por causa da minha família e do Potter.

–Como foi a sua seleção Draco?

–Nada demais meu amor, ele mal tocou a minha cabeça e disse SONSERINA. Falou gritando a ultima palavra.

–Eu, Draco e Blas temos nossas seleções mais rápidas e simples por toda nossa família ser da sonserina e termos pensamentos e qualidades especificas desta casa.

–É muito ruim ter pais comensais?

–É normal Mi pelo menos pra mim Cissa era rigorosa com a etiqueta, mas sempre me deu muito amor, e meu pai apesar do modo mais frio e rigoroso em questão de eu aprender sobre artes das trevas, o que para mim era uma diversão, minha vida foi legal.

–Já a minha mãe sempre preocupou muito com a beleza dela e diz que puxei a ela.

–Você se acha não é Zabini?

–Mas faze o que Draquinho se é verdade, e quanto ao meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 5 anos, não me lembro muito dela, desde a morte dele minha mãe se casou varias vezes e fico viúva varias vezes também.

–A mãe do Blas é conhecida entre os comensais como viúva negra. Mas realmente a mãe dele é encantadora e muito amiga da minha mãe e da tia Bella.

–Vocês sempre conviveram com comensais não é?

–É sim, nossos pais são comensais, nossos parentes são e os amigos da família também. O modo comensal deles não aparece muito com agente.

–Você deveria dar um voto de confiança pra sua mãe, Mi.

– Eu e a Gi vamos passar um tempo na mansão Malfoy, Gina conhecendo um pouco os sogros e eu minha mãe.

–Os pais de vocês não querem que sejam comensais também?

–Nós não falamos muito nisso, mas acho que não vai demora muito para o Lord nos convocar, por que afinal nossos pais fazem parte do circulo intimo dele.

–E como vocês se vêem em relação a isso?

– Nós preferimos não pensar muito, mas ser um comensal exige muitos deveres, mas também muitos privilégios.

–Privilégio?Quais por exemplo?

–Dinheiro minha cara Gina, poder, construir um mundo sem trouxas, Duelos.

–E quais seriam os deveres?

–Respeito e lealdade absoluta ao Lord, comparecer sempre que chamado, eficiência nos serviços prestados. Esta pensando em se alista meu amor?Perguntou Draco

–Tu estás Draco?

Antes que Draco respondesse o sinal tocou era melhor descer senão perderiam o almoço, mas antes que Hermione descesse Gina segura seu braço depois de todos saírem e pergunta:

–Será que minha família aceitaria o Draco?

–Duvido muito Gina, seria mais fácil tu vira uma comensal.

E Hermione saiu puxando a amiga para almoçar.

P.V.O Snape

Passei a tarde inteira pensando nela, ainda bem que não tive que dar aulas hoje ou fazer alguma poção seria capaz de trocar todos os ingredientes. Passei a manha tentando me concentra em ler um livro e a tarde tive reunião com dumbledore.

–Está ansioso Severus, o que houve?

–Nada demais Alvo, apenas o Lorde exigindo muito de mim. – Não sei se ele acreditou, mas foi a melhor desculpas que eu consegui pensar. Como iria dizer para Dumbledore, que enquanto ele falava sobre como era bom as delicias trouxas eu estava pensando em safadezas com sua melhor aluna. Ele iria me cortar em pedaços e misturaria os meus restos com sorvete de limão.

– Acho melhor eu ir para a minha masmorra, estou cansado.

–Como quiser, até mais tarde Severo

Sai e fui dar um passeio, tinha acabado de terminar as aulas de tarde e eu via alunos pelo corredor, andei o mais rápido possível até a masmorra e me tranquei, fui até a minha estante e temei poção para dormir sem sonhar e bebi, logo cai em sono profundo. Quando acordei já era quase hora da detenção então fui para a sala que iria dar a detenção, uma sala afastada das outras. Pedi para os elfos me trazerem meu jantar lá.

Esperei até dar o horário da detenção e quando o relógio tocou 8 horas ouvi uma batida na porta. Fui abri-la e encontrei uma linda menina com a saia curta demais do que devia e com dois botões da blusa aberta e com um sorriso no rosto.

–Boa noite, professor Snape.

–Boa noite, senhorita Black, entre.

Assim que ela passou fechei a porta silenciosamente.

Logo que passa, sinto seu doce perfume de cravo e canela, o que me deixas louco.

–Pontualmente senhorita Black. Estava com pressa de receber sua detenção?

–Ansiosa e curiosa devo admitir. O que planejou para a nossa detenção, professor?

Sorri, ela gostava mesmo de provocar, esta muito diferente da Hermione Perfeitinha.

–O que acha de começarmos ou continuarmos sua detenção?

–Acho perfeito professor.


	12. detenção prazerosa

Me aproximei do professor e assim que cheguei perto o suficiente , ele me puxou sem falar nada e me deu um beijo com aquela boca carnuda, dei passagem para sua língua, nosso beijo foi se tornando ainda mais feroz, envolvente, delirante, nossas línguas pareciam uma dança sincronizada e sensual.

Tomamos distancia pela necessidade de ar.

–Você gosta de provocar não é senhorita Black

Dei um sorrisinho safado e mordi a boca. Ele deu um sorriso torto e me deitou em sua mesa, tirou-me a blusa me deixando apenas com uma lingerie verde, ele solto uma risadinha e pergunto:

–Verde? Que provocativo!

Ele começo a beijar, morder e chupar meu pescoço e foi até meus peitos, foi me beijando até o meu umbigo, apertou meus seios e deixei escapar um gemido baixo. Snape retirou minha saia não sei em qual momento e voltou a me beijar, mordia a minha boca e puxava meu cabelo de uma forma dolorosamente deliciosa para que eu não pudesse quebrar o contato, não que eu o faria de qualquer jeito. Coloquei meu quadril contra o seu esfregando nossas intimidades fazendo-o rosnar e pressionar-me ainda mais forte contra a mesa. Desci a mão de seu ombro por seu peito deliciosamente duro e musculoso lamentando por suas vestes. Senti-o sorrir em meu pescoço ao ouvir meu gemido de frustração por não conseguir chegar até sua pele. Puxei seus lábios aos meus novamente precisando sentir seu gosto novamente. Dessa vez ele me beijou forte e violentamente forçando sua língua em minha boca enquanto eu apenas gemia de prazer.

–Você é tão linda! Está me deixando louco

Não sei nem como mas quando vejo eu e ele estávamos nus naquela sala, deitados na mesa.

Ele então deixou sua mão deslizar por sua coxa, chegando finalmente à sua feminilidade. Ele acariciou levemente a carne enquanto Hermione suspirava. Ela estava molhada e sua intimidade pedia mais.

Penetrou-a com um dos dedos e ela suspirava de prazer, desceu e começou a penetrá-la com a língua.

–Severo - ela gemeu seu nome, pois julgou que naquela situação chamá-lo de Professor não combinaria com a situação.

Ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dela tirou completamente o controle de Severo que agora desejava possuí-la o mais rápido possível

Depois de vê-la atingindo um orgasmo em sua boca, Severo encaixa –se entre as pernas de Hermione e começou a penetrá-la devagar sentindo a intimidade apertada pressionando seu membro em uma sensação que achou deliciosa.

– Ah, Hermione, você é uma delícia! Como é apertada!- ele dizia em seu ouvido aumentando mais ainda a excitação da garota.

As pernas agora o envolviam pela cintura enquanto ele a beijou indo o mais fundo que pôde em seu interior derramando seu líquido ali atingindo o ápice dentro da garota.

Hermione levantou-se e falou no ouvido de Severo:

–Quero te provar, senti o teu gosto na minha boca. – nesse momento o membro de Snape fica todo ereto novamente.

Hermione vai até o grande e desejável membro e vagarosamente passou a língua por sua extensão sentindo o gosto.

Erguia os olhos para encarar o professor e fazia cara de safada.

– Argh Hermione, assim, coloque-o na boca. - pediu e lentamente ela foi envolvendo aquele membro grande demais para caber em sua boca começando a chupá-lo. Começou a chupa-lo, beija-lo e a passar levemente os dente. De repente ela enfia todo o pau de Snape na boca e começa a massagear suas bolas, gesto combinados que o fizeram gozar em sua boca, e ela não desperdiço nenhuma gota. Logo subindo para dar-lhe um leve beijo.

–Para uma sabe tudo irritante você foi muito bem. – Diz ele num modo safado e provocativo

–Para um professor mala o senhor sabe dar prazer muito bem. – Assim que ela fala isso os dois começam a rir.

–É melhor você ir antes que suspeitem de algo.

–Concordo – Falou colocando a roupa.

Quando estavam saindo da sala, Snape a pressiona na parede e fala:

–Encantadora e tão cheirosa, senhorita. E deu mais um beijo nela, mas desta vez foi um beijo casto e profundo.

–Tome cuidado

–Pode deixar que tomarei. Deu um selinho nele e foi para o AP que ela dividia com Draco e encontrou Gina e Pan lá.

–Como foi mione?

–Foi incrível, que pegada, que homem.

–Entao o professor Snape é tudo isso?

–Tirem os olhos que ele é meu. – falou Hermione em tom possesso

–De uma coisa eu tenho certeza

–Do que?

–Nós iremos nos encontrar novamente, foi delicioso para ambas as partes, nós dois gozamos 2 vezes. Foi em cima de uma mesa. Meninas preciso tomar um banho, tira o cheiro de sexo do meu corpo e dormir.

–Boa noite

–Ótima noite, com certeza.

P.V.O Snape

Fui cuidadosamente até meu quarto pensando em como essa noite foi incrível, Hermione era perfeita, já estava querendo vê-la de novo. Como a sua Hermione é linda.

Com esse pensamento foi tomar um banho, logo que termino mandou um patrono perguntando se tinha chegado bem e desejando uma boa noite.

Ambos demoraram para dormir naquela noite e ambos suspiraram antes de se entregar a morfeu.


	13. decisões

Pessoa, eu não consegui me aguentar e tive que colocar dois capítulos no mesmo dia para vocês lerem. Curtam eles meus queridos. Bjus da Chu.

**/

Capitulo 13

Hermione acordou com um sorriso no rosto ao lembrar-se da maravilhosa detenção de ontem, estava radiante, desceu para a sala e encontro Draco que a fitou:

–Andou fazendo coisas que não deverias com um professor? Se ele te machuca priminha eu mando um avada nele, certo princesinha? Falou ele no inicio rindo e no final sério.

–Obrigado por defender a minha honra príncipe, mas tenha certeza que sei me defender muito bem. Rsrsrs

Fomos tomar café da manha, mas fui seqüestrada antes de chegar ao salão principal. As meninas estavam tão ansiosas pra saber da minha detenção para saber mais detalhes que não esperaram nem eu comer.

Por essa pequena interrupção quase me atrasei para as aulas, cheguei junto da professora McGonagall, que me olhou feio por eu ter corrido até a sala.

Tudo ocorreu normalmente até chegar a hora do almoço, não era à hora do correio, mas duas corujas, uma totalmente negra e a outra branca com manchas negras, vinham com uma caixa e com uma carta, que pararam na frente de Draco. Eu e Gina, da mesa da Grifinória ficamos observando e nos perguntamos o que era e quem havia mandado.

Draco deixou para abrir a caixa e a carta fora do salão e apenas deu uma olhada para ver o que era e me deu uma olhada e continuou a comer como se não tivesse recebido nada.

Estava curiosa, por que Draco me olhou assim que recebeu a entrega?E o que tem naquela caixa? Será que é da mãe dele, ou da minha? A cada dia que se aproxima das férias o vejo ficar mais tenso, acho que ele pensa que vai receber a marca ou já estejam pressionando para isso, não sei o que é, mas mais tarde tenho que ter uma conversa com ele, temos que ter nosso destino escolhido antes de ir à mansão Malfoy.

Assim que termino o almoço Draco cutucou a Pan e o Blas para irem com ele, e mandou um olhar para mim e para Gina. Esperamos um pouco e em seguida nos levantamos e fomos até o apartamento dos monitores chefes onde encontramos o resto do pessoal a nos esperar com uma caixa em cima da mesa, nos sentamos e Draco falou com um sorriso no rosto.

–Mi, essa carta é pra ti. É da Bella.

Peguei a carta e perguntei.

–Por que ela me mandaria uma carta e que caixa é essa?

–Eu enviei uma carta para minha mãe pedindo mais livros de artes das trevas, mas ela me mandou outra carta pedindo alguns livros que estavam aqui e me perguntou por que leva mais, ai eu respondi que tu e a Gina estavam lendo os livros e que tinham gostado e que eu queria mostrar alguns que estava em casa. Ela deve ter mostrado a carta pra tia Bella.

Explicou abrindo a caixa e tirando alguns livros da mesma. Abri a carta e me pus a ler

**Hermione Black fico satisfeita em saber que anda lendo esse tipo de livro, você e a Weasley, mas te falo para não deixar ninguém além de seus amigos sonserinos e a ruiva a verem lendo senão vai ficar ruim para ti. Soube que dumbledore está de olho em ti, por ter se aproximado do Draco. Tomem cuidado.**

**B.B.L**

Fiquei pasma olhando a carta, desde quando Bellatrix dava conselhos de segurança?E eu já sabia que o velho desconfiava de mim por ser filha de quem sou e ter me aproximado de Draco, é por isso que estou tomando mais cuidado, de sermos vistos poucas vezes juntos, nas aulas eu me sento com Draco já que Gina é do quinto ano e Blas e Pan sentam juntos, mas fora disso, almoço na mesa da grifinória com Gina, só nos reunimos no nosso AP ou rapidamente nos corredores.

Draco e eu tínhamos sido liberados das aulas de tarde naquele dias, pois haveria uma reunião entre nós e o diretor, a vice e os professores diretores das casas, entre eles Snape.

Estávamos sentados discutindo alguns assuntos, de vez enquanto olhava para Snape, ele estava sério, mas com um brilho divertido nos olhos quando me olhava, no entanto assim que desviava o olhar deixava-os neutros e sóbrios. No final da reunião me deu uma piscadinha que ninguém percebeu e eu sorri me virando para Draco.

Fomos até nosso AP e nos sentamos nos aconchegantes sofás de lá. Esperamos um tempo e logo os outros chegaram e juntaram a nós. Percebi que era o momento de ter um conversa com todos sobre nossos passos seguintes.

–Draco tu vai se tornar um comensal? Draco se engasgou com a cerveja amantegada que tomava pela forma direta que coloquei o assunto.

– Acho que vou ter que me tornar um nessas férias. Meu pai já me deu umas indiretas assinalando que ia ser nesse período. - Falou olhando para a Gina que não demonstrou nenhuma expressão.

–E tu acha que tem as características necessárias?

–Tu ta me perguntando se eu conseguiria matar e torturar alguém? Bem, faz parte de ser comensal, além disso, sonserinos já nascem com frieza o bastante para fazer o que for preciso.

– O meu pai e o da Pan também já afirmaram que querem que nos tornemos comensais já nesse feriado.

–E você Hermione, com sua mãe sendo o braço direito do lord deve querer tu do lado dela.

–Ela já insinuou o assunto mas não falo abertamente. Acho que era pra não me assustar e me afastar, porem com a raiva que eu to do Potter e do velho é bem capaz de eu aceitar. E tu Gina? Vai apoiar a causa do lord ou vai continuar seguindo as idéias do seu pai?

– Tu sabe Mi, que eu não penso como meu pai, e se vai rolar uma guerra eu quero estar do lado que realmente eu ache que mereça vencer, que eu concorde com as idéias. Além disso, meu namorado acabou de falar que vai virar comensal, e imagine se meus familiares descobrem que eu gosto de artes das trevas.

–Então tu vai mesmo receber a marca?

–Receio que sim, vocês não vão se verem livres de mim tão cedo.

Todos riram e nos abraçamos, quando nos separamos falei:

– Se formos virar comensais temos que decidir antes de entrarmos em férias. E pensarmos muito por que é uma decisão sem volta.

Conversamos até a hora do jantar e todos concordaram em receber a marca. Notamos que alguns alunos da grifinória não estavam na mesa, mas esquecemos isso logo.

Depois da janta fui sozinha até a biblioteca entregar alguns livros pendentes, mas como sempre fiquei mais do que esperado olhando alguns outros livros e quando sai percebi que já se passavam do horário de recolher.

Quando cruzava o corredor encontro Potter e o Rony, bêbados como nunca vi, andavam tortos, falavam besteiras incoerentes e consegui senti o cheiro de bebida de longe. Eles me avistaram e Rony falou:

– Olha lá Harry, se não é a minha Hermione. Esta mais gata que nunca hein.

Falando isso chegam perto de mim, já saco a varinha.

–Que tal tu vir nos ajudar em uma coisa comensalzinha, que tal ajudar a nós abrirmos a calça. - Fui pega de surpresa e colocada na parede. Harry passou a mão no meu cabelo enquanto Rony cheirava meu pescoço, estava com nojo deles sabia o que queriam, de repente Harry rasga minha blusa e faz um comentário:

–Olha Rony como os peitinhos dessa vadia são gostosinhos. – E os dois começam a rir.

Nesse instante empurro os dois e lanço um crucio nos dois. Dessa vez era eu que estava rindo, como era bom torturar eles, os fazerem gritarem de dor.

Na hora que eu ia mandar mais um crucio neles chega Snape, apenas me olha, vejo seus olhos transbordarem de raiva. Lança um feitiço da memória neles e um império para eles voltarem para o salão da grifinória.

–Por que você me interrompeu? Pergunto com raiva.

–Se eles contarem, você será presa. Apesar de eu estar com muita raiva deles é melhor apenas descontar 100 pontos de cada um e avisar o diretor, ocultando a parte do seu crucio.

–Eu sei me defender Snape.

–Eu sei que sabe Hermione, tanto que essa não é a primeira vez não é? Eu sei que foi tu que fez aquela brincadeirinha com o Potter, pode deixa que não falei para ninguém.

Dei um sorrisinho para ele que na mesma hora me levou para a masmorra dele e fizemos um sexo selvagem digno daquele dia. Snape estava furioso com aqueles garotos e imensamente excitado com Hermione torturando eles, para ele, ela ficava muito sexy rindo durante a tortura, sabia que era errado, mas não tinha como esconder isso de si mesmo. Estava apaixonado por ela, tinha ciúmes e não parava de pensar nela, e também sabia que ela talvez virasse um comensal, mas não poderia fugir de seus sentimentos.


	14. mentindo descaradamente

Capitulo 14

Acordei sem querer abri os olhos, ainda de olhos fechados fiquei lembrando- me da noite espetacular de ontem, a tortura dos dois idiotas e o maravilho sexo com o Snape.

Decidi que já era hora de me levantar, abro os olhos bem devagar e percebo que aquele quarto não era o que eu estava acostumada a acordar todos os dias, me virei para o lado e vi o Snape me olhando e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Dei um sorriso cúmplice a ele, me levantei enrolada em um lençol verde e fui até o banheiro, onde fiz minha higiene matinal. Quando voltei me deitei ao seu lado.

–Bom dia Severo.

–Bom dia Hermione, sabia que a senhorita fica linda dormindo? – Corei quando ele falou isso.

–Obrigada, sabe que hora são? Não posso ser vista saindo do quarto de um professor de manha.

–São 6 horas duvido que alguém vai estar acordado hoje a essa hora.

–Então vou usar seu banheiro um pouquinho para tomar um banho, não quer vir comigo?

–Eu já tomei banho antes de tu acordar, vou providenciar nosso café da manha. – Me deu um beijo e corri para o banho.

Depois de um bom banho me olho nua no espelho e vejo varias marcas no meu corpo, marcas de mordidas e chupões pelo meu pescoço. Não posso deixar ninguém vê-las pego minha varinha e realizo um feitiço para as manchas desaparecerem.

Quando volto para cama já usando meu uniforme, vejo Snape sentado na cama com uma bandeja grande com vários alimentos, e com uma poção vermelha ao lado.

–Trouxe essa poção anticoncepcional para você tomar, não queremos ter nenhum imprevistos não é?

Já era quase sete horas quando decidi ir para o meu dormitório, nos despedimos com um beijo.

–Tome cuidado para não ser vista e tente não torturar mais ninguém.

–Pode deixar professor.

Sai tomando todo cuidado e cheguei ao AP sem ser vista, quando eu passei pela porta fui tomada por braços e perguntas.

– Onde você estava Hermione? Você sai para ir à biblioteca depois do jantar e volta só agora de manhã? A tia Bella me torturaria e depois me mataria se acontecesse algo a ti.

–Mi onde tu passaste a noite?

–Calma pessoal, vocês dormiram todos aqui? Vamos nos sentar que eu conto o que aconteceu.

Fomos todos até o sofá onde contei sobre a tentativa fracassada do Potter e do Rony de tentarem me agarrar, e falei brevemente sobre a chegada de Snape e nossa noite. Quando terminei a narrativa pude ver os olhares de raiva de Draco e Blas e os olhares curiosos e safados de Pan e Gina.

–Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado do Potter. Se meter com a princesa Black.

–Como ele ousa te desrespeitar, uma gracinha como você Mi.

–Calma meninos ele já recebeu o que merece, apesar de eu achar pouco o crucio me dei neles, desculpa Gina, sei que ele é seu irmão, mas ele mereceu.

–Eu sei Mi, não se preocupa, ele realmente mereceu e ele nem me defendeu do Potter, não me importo mais com ele.

–Agora licença meninos mas é assunto de mulher. –Falou Pan me pegando pela mão e com a Gina nos calcanhares subimos para o meu quarto, onde contei a noite maravilhosa e selvagem que tive ontem e mostrei as marcas.

O resto dos dias até o começo do feriado passou rápido, desde aquele dia não me encontrei sozinha com Snape. Nas aulas que tivemos com ele trocamos olhares e discretos sorrisos e nos finais das aulas dele trocávamos rápidos mas deliciosos beijos. Não tive nenhum problema com aqueles dois idiotas, passei junto meus amigos ou lendo vários livros sobre as trevas, realmente é um tema muito interessante, não sei como ainda não tinha lido.

Pegamos o expresso para voltar para casa, sentamos todos juntos numa das ultimas cabines e começamos a conversar.

–Gina não se esquece do que combinamos para você poder passar as férias na mansão Malfoy, já mandei uma carta pra minha mãe pra ela nos ajudar.

–Não se preocupe Mi, eu sei o que tenho que falar e vai dar tudo certo.

–Chegando em casa eu arranjo o que falta, pra aquele veio não descobri nada, se for mete aquele nariz torto onde não deve.

Antes de sairmos da cabine nos despedimos e depois nos separamos. Estava eu e a Gina quando avistamos os pais dela, a Molly nos abraço e perguntou como foi nosso ano, meu pai trouxa chegou e cumprimentou o senhor e a senhora Weasley e ficaram um tempo conversando.

– Vamos querida, adeus Sr e Sra. Weasley.

– Até logo Gina.

Fomos para casa calados, até meu pai perguntar tentando puxar assunto.

–Então filha como foi no colégio?

–Bem. Respondi na esperança dele ficar satisfeito, porém.

– Ainda esta magoada com nós, querida? Não nos mandou nenhuma carta no período letivo.

– Não tinha nada mais para falar com vocês. Mas não estou mais com raiva de vocês. Só decepcionada.

– Sua mãe não pode vir te buscar por que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem. – Falou com uma voz preocupada.

–Algo grave?

–Não, nada demais. – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Chegando em casa e fomos até o quarto onde minha mãe estava.

– Como esta meu amor?

– Estou bem querido, que bom você voltou filha. – Falou com uma voz fraca.

Dei um sorriso forçado do qual nenhum deles percebeu, e sai. Logo adormeci, na manha seguinte acordei cedo e desci para tomar café, estava somente meu pai na mesa.

–Ela ainda esta mal?

–Ela agora esta dormindo.

Depois do café subi até meu quarto e peguei um dinheiro que tinha ganho em aniversários passados e quando estava saindo pela porta meu pai me questionou:

–Vai sair filha?

–Vou, mas espero voltar antes do meio dia.

Sai, peguei um ônibus até o centro da cidade e entrei numa agencia de turismo, comprei duas passagens de avião de classe econômica até o Brasil.

Depois fui à minha prima Eleonora Granger, ela era a minha melhor amiga, é dois anos mais velha que eu e sempre recomenda que eu faça loucuras. Ela morava com uma amiga dela de faculdade.

–Oi Léo como esta? Tenho um presente para ti, mas tu tem que me fazer um favor. A Geovana e esta em casa?

–Esta sim, Ge vem cá, me conta Mi qual a novidade?

Sentamos as três no sofá e falei:

–Eu tenho duas passagens para o Brasil, e eu estou dando elas para vocês. Mas vocês têm que usarem esses passaportes e identidades falsos.

–Ui, nossa mione fazendo algo ilegal, eu to nessa.

–vocês só têm que pagarem o hotel de vocês.

A minha idéia era fazer ela e a Geovana se passarem por nós, e essa idéia daria certo porque elas eram muito parecidas comigo e com a Gina.

A Léo tinha a mesma cor do meu cabelo e dos meus olhos, só que o cabelo dela era um pouco mais comprido que o meu e menos armado. E Ge tinha o cabelo ruivo, mas levemente ondulado e os olhos um pouco mais escuro que o da Gina.

Passamos algum tempo escolhendo hotéis baratos e programas para a diversão delas. Quando sai me deram um beijo e se despediram.

–Obrigada Mi pelas passagens. Disse minha prima passando um cigarro para mim.

–Você vai ta me ajudando Léo. Falei dando uma tragada.

– Divirta-se Hermione, fazendo coisas erradas.

Cheguei em casa na hora do almoço mas não tinha ninguém na mesa. Fui na cozinha e vi todas as panelas em cima do fogão.

Subi até o quarto da minha mãe e encontrei os dois comendo lá.

–Piorou mãe?

–Não se preocupe.

Comi rapidamente e subi no meu quarto. Quando fecho a porta vejo Bellatrix sentada na minha cama.

– Ola filha, ainda com o mesmo plano?

–Sim, só que vai se apenas com meu pai, minha mãe trouxa esta mal.

– Esta com medo de usar uma maldição, querida?

–Não mamãe, apenas não posso usar magia fora de hogwarts, e não seria a primeira vez que eu usaria uma maldição imperdoável.

Os olhos de Bellatrix brilharam com essa informação.

–Depois a senhorita me contara tudinho. –Falou com um sorriso e entre pulos de alegria. Não consegui em não dar um sorriso com aquela cena.

–Agora chame esse trouxa para mim pode te ajuda.

–Paiiii. – Gritei entre a brecha da porta aberta.

Ele veio até meu quarto.

–O que houve querida.

No mesmo instante que ele entra no quarto, Bella lança o império nele.

– Agora você vai ir até a casa dos Weasley e irá dizer que Hermione e Gina Weasley irão para o Brasil.

Fomos eu e meu pai até a casa dos Weasley de carro.

Gina já tinha falado para os pais dela e meu pai iria lá apenas para confirmar a história.

Fiquei impressionada com a capacidade de a Gina mentir descaradamente para os próprios pais.

Ficamos lá até de noite, amanha de manha o senhor ia Weasley levaria Gina até minha casa onde meu pai levaria nós de carro até o aeroporto.

De manha meu pai ainda estava sobre a impérius quando eles chegaram.

Artur se despediu de sua filha que lhe sorri inocentemente e fala:

–Não se preocupe papai, não farei nada de errado, lembra que vou estar com a Mi?

Fecho a porta e ela entra dessa vez tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto e digo para ela:

– Você é sádica guria. E não vale nada.

–Você também é. E rimos, nessa hora chega a Bella ouvindo o que falamos:

–Puxou a mamãe aqui.

Ela lança um feitiço em meu pai para ele crer que realmente estaria no Brasil. Bella pegou a minha mão e a da Gina e nos aparatou na frente da suntuosa mansão Malfoy.


	15. Confirmação errada

capitulo 15

Meu queixo caiu, a mansão além de ser grande era muito linda, A Mansão é uma bela construção arquitetônica com estilo rústico, seus portões são complementados por uma calçada com bastante campinas, Ao adentra nos portões se ver uma trilha que da para três caminhos distintos, para a mansão principal, para a estufa com flores e a área de lazer, a área de lazer contem piscina, campo de quadribol, enquanto a estufa é composta das mais diversas e belas flores de diferentes locais de origem. Ao adentrar na sala percebe-se sua decoração de bom gosto com as paredes pintadas de branco, acolchoados quase encostados as paredes ao lado de um bar com um quadro acima, no centro dos acolchoados a uma mesa que serve a maioria das vezes para reunião. Na cozinha se encontra diversas estantes, ao centro encostado na parede uma mesa de mármore usada para preparar a comida e uma grande mesa que acomoda Oito pessoas. Ao lado da sala existe uma biblioteca com um acervo muito grande e várias estantes cheias de livro empoeirados, a também alguns acolchoados para se poder estudar confortavelmente. Subindo as escadas chega-se aos quartos com suítes. Os quartos são Seis, todos abertos, o que impedem a entrada dos mosquitos são apenas as portas de vidro o que dava para ver tranquilamente o Céu estrelado todas as noites.

Eu e a Gina ficamos em quartos individuais, colocamos as malas nele e descemos. Na sala estavam Narcisa, Lucio, Draco e Bellatrix.

Quando chegamos estava apenas Draco, então fomos cumprimentar os donos da casa.

–Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Malfoy.

– Prazer é meu Hermione, você é minha sobrinha. E Weasley já nos conhecemos porem você estava do outro lado. E pelo que eu soube você fará parte da família.

–Coisa do passado, senhor Malfoy. Fico feliz por estar aqui com vocês– Falou Gina vermelha.

–Hermione, filha, que bom que esta aqui. Irá gostar de passar as férias conosco, irá ser muito instrutivo.

–Como a senhorita Weasley conseguiu permissão para vir até a mansão de comensais? Falou Lucio rindo.

Bellatrix começou a contar a mentirada toda que as meninas inventaram para estar lá e complementou.

–Idéia excelente de Hermione não acham? Perguntou com uma ponta de orgulho.

–Realmente sua filha puxou a você Bella.

–Obrigada Cissa.

Bellatrix sorri alegremente.

P.V.O Alvo dumbledore

Fui convidado a jantar na casa dos Weasley hoje, aparato na casa do Harry conforme o planejado e chegamos a casa dos ruivos.

–Entrem, Alvo como é bom te ver e Harry o Rony esta lá em cima, pode subir. – disse depois de dar um abraço apertado no moreno.

Na hora do jantar percebo que a caçula daquela família não esta lá.

–Molly, onde esta sua filha?

–Esta viajando para o Brasil com Hermione, é a primeira vez que a minha menina não passa o natal em casa. – fala chorosa.

–É mesmo? Ela foi quando?

–Hoje de manha. Sei que Hermione cuidará dela. É uma boa menina apesar da mãe que tem. Nesse momento Harry faz uma careta que é percebida apenas por Dumbledore.

Terminou o jantar e fui para casa pensando sobre a suposta viajem, resolvi que iria passar na casa dos pais dela para saber se elas realmente foram para o Brasil.

Esta manha estava mostrando que seria um dia quente, era 8 da manha e eu estou suando esperando que o Sr Granger abra a porta.

–Ola Sr Granger, como vai? Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore, sou diretor da escola de sua filha.

–Sim, eu me lembro que ela falou de você e me mostrou uma imagem sua que se mexia.

–Preciso falar com sua filha o mais rápido possível, sabe onde ela esta?

–Ela esta no Brasil com uma amiga. –Falou feliz em saber que sua filha não iria ver o estado de sua mãe piora.

–É mesmo? E quando que ela volta?

–No final das férias.

Logo depois se despediram, Alvo não estava muito convencido e resolveu passar num aeroporto para saber se tinham mesmo embarcado. Foi atendida por uma moça muito sorridente que ficou feliz em esclarecer suas duvidas.

–Senhorita, gostaria se a Srta Ginevra Weasley e Hermione Granger embarcaram em seus aviões, ontem de manha?

–Só um momento que vou averiguar. Se passou alguns minutos até que ela esclamou.

–Embarcaram sim, fui eu que vendi as passagens para elas estavam animadas, a ruiva nunca tinha andado antes de avião, esta

Parece que elas foram para o Brasil mesmo, Hermione estava no mesmo AP que Malfoy em Hogwarts, culpa dos professores que escolheram eles como os melhores alunos. E Gina agora estava sempre com ela, tive medo que Hermione fosse pelo caminho das trevas e levasse Gina pelo mesmo caminho. Fico mais tranqüilo em saber e ter checado a história.

P.V.O Hermione Granger

Logo depois do café da manha chegam Blas e Pan de mãos dadas e alianças de namoro nos dedos e largos sorrisos no rosto.

–Finalmente alguém consegiu te por uma coleira. Brinca Draco.

–Você nao esta muito longe Draco, tem uma certa ruiva que esta louca para te prender tambem.

–Vocês são muito exageredos, só queremos ter a certeza que vocês são nossos e afastar qualquer vacabruxa que cair em cima de vocês.- Falou Pan sorridente.

–Minha ruivinha, pode ter certeza que esse loiro lindo, gato, inteligente e esperto é todo seu.

–Obrigado por me avisar senhor convencido loiro Malfoy

Decidiram ir jogar quadribol, e eu como era a única que não gostava desse esporte, resolvi apreciar a bela biblioteca dos Malfoy, quando estava dando uma olhada nos livros de magia negra, percebo que estou sendo observada e me viro.

–Acho algo interessante nesta parte, filha?

–Tem muitos livros bons.

–Que tal praticar um pouco? Aqui tem um sala de treinamento.

–Seria perfeito, faz tempo que estou querendo ver se consigo fazer alguns feitiços e não iria testar em meus amigos, sem saber se iriam conseguir se defender.

–Creio que eu tenho conhecimento o bastante para te ajudar nesse ponto, vamos. Ela foi por uma passagem secreta e me puxou pelo braço.

Ficamos treinando a manha toda, ela realmente era muito boa.

–Estou impressionada, é muito talentosa filha.

–Afinal de contas tenho teu sangue, mãe.

Ela ficou parada com um sorriso bobo pela primeira vez que chamava de mãe, mas logo se recompôs e fomos almoçar.

Hermione vai para a mesa pensando, eu sou como ela, fiz a escolha certa.


	16. antes da marca

A comida estava muito boa e o almoço foi muito agradável, o senhor Malfoy estava sentado na ponta da mesa, ao seu lado direito esta Narcisa e ao esquerdo Draco.

Gina estava ao lado de Draco e ao lado de Narcisa estava Bellatrix e depois dela estava eu. Ao meu lado estava Pansy e Blas.

Quando terminamos de comer fomos para a sala, Draco e Gina estavam em um canto do sofá se beijando enquanto do outro lado a Pan estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Blas que fazia massagem em seu cabelo. Percebi que estava sobrando lá e resolvi dar uma volta pelo belo jardim, enquanto admirava as flores pensava em como queria que Severo estivesse aqui, fazia pouco tempo que tínhamos nos beijado pela primeira vez, naquele corredor, depois daquele dia já tivemos encontros muito gostosos e completos, nunca fui de me apaixonar mas quando estou com ele me sinto no céu. Fui acordada das minhas lembranças por Narcisa que me perguntou:

–Gosta de flores?

–Sim, acho elas muito lindas.

–Estas aqui são boca de leão, quando elas estão abertas as pétalas parecem dentes e tem um veneno mortal.

–Belas mas perigosas rsrs.

–Onde estão meu filho e os outros?

–Eles estão na sala, eu tava sobrando. E a Bella e Lucio?

–O lord das trevas os chamou para uma missão. Venha que vou mostrar as outras flores.

Passamos um tempo olhando as flores e depois nos encontramos com os outros e fomos para a piscina. Onde nos divertimos até escurecer.

Jantamos sem a presença de Bella e Lucio, quando eles chegaram pediram para mim Draco, Blas, Gina e Pan fossemos até o escritório dele. Quando sentamos Lucio olho para Gina de modo receoso e falou:

–Lord nos deu a missão de invadirmos a sua casa e pegar o Potter que esta lá.

–Alguem se machucou? Perguntou ela séria.

–Não, ele nos deu ordem de que nenhum Weasley poderia se machucar.

–Mas por que ele falou isso?

–Ele sabe que você e o meu filho estão namorando e que você esta muito perto da filha da fiel comensal dele. Ele pensa que se algo acontecesse com sua família você não iria querer se juntar com ele.

–E esse é outro assunto que queremos falar com vocês. Não é apenas Gina que ele quer ao seu lado, Pan, Draco e Blas são filhos de comensais e ele quer que vocês façam o mesmo que eles. Hermione é minha filha e ele também a quer.

–Nós já sabíamos disso tia, e passamos algumas horas discutindo o assunto e todos concordamos em receber a marca.

–Porem eu quero que minha família não seja atacada.- falou Gina decidida.

–Eu não quero que meus pais trouxas sejam mortos mãe.

–O lord que disse para não tocarmos nos Weasley e seus pais trouxas filha vão ficar bem.

–Então estamos dentro. – falou Blas.

–Vocês receberam a marca daqui depois do natal. Estou orgulhosa de ti filha. – Me falou beijando o topo da minha cabeça e saiu.

Nos entre olhamos e Draco falou;

–Agora esta decidido, vamos para o quarto Gina. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

–Vamos para o nosso Pan.

E eu vou sozinha que tristeza.

De manha ficamos no meu quarto ouvindo Gina falar da maravilhosa noite em que ela e Draco tiveram.

P.V.O Gina

Entrei no quarto com Draco, o que eu vi eram pétalas de rosas pelo chão e velas acesas, a cama de Draco era grande e também tinha pétalas.

–O que você achou minha ruivinha?

–Que é hoje que perco minha virgindade. – falando isso beijei Draco com profundidade.

–Estou pronta meu loiro.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou até a cama sempre me olhando nos olhos. Começou tirando meu vestido me deixando com uma lingerie branca com detalhes prata, ele parou um momento para admirar meu corpo e retornou a me beijar com fogo. Tirei a blusa dele e pudi sentir a barriguinha sarada dele tive que segura o suspiro, abaixei as calças dele beijando a barriga linda, ele tava uma Box preta vi um volume grande dentro dela, tive medo mas muito empolgada.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço passando pela minha orelha dando beijos e mordidas e rapidamente já estava sem as minhas roupas intimas e ele sem a cueca. Deitou-me sobre a cama me olhos no fundo dos olhos pedido consentimento o qual confirmei balançando a cabeça. Enquanto me beijava me penetrou lentamente, no começo foi dolorido mas depois a dor deu lugar ao prazer, aquilo era muito bom, ele aumentou o ritmo até que gozamos, eu queria fazer uma coisa com ele que eu tinha conversado com a Mi, então fui pra baixo e comecei a masturbá-lo até ficar bem ereto e grande então comecei a passar a língua por toda estensão variando com beijos, olhei pra ele e tentei fazer uma cara de safada, como a Mi tinha dito, ele mordia os lábios soltando suspiros, então coloquei toda aquele membro na minha boca e ele explodiu, escorreu um pouco de porra pelo canto da boca que limpei com a mão e beijei-o, acabamos dormindo logo em seguida abraçados.

P.V.O Hermione

–Ai que lindo Gi, Draco foi muito romântico.

–Foi sim, eu nunca vou esquecer.

– Vamos descer antes que os meninos invadam o quarto, vamos descer e ver os nossos presentes de natal.

Percebi que ao lado da minha cama em baixo da janela tinha um pequena pilha de presentes então comecei a abri depois que as meninas saíram.

O primeiro eram dos meus pais eram 200 reais em dinheiro, o segundo era da senhora Weasley uma caixa com um monte de chocolates, o terceiro era da minha mãe um vestido negro, lindo com renda e um pequeno decote, o quarto presente era de Narcisa era um diário lindo com detalhes prata e uma serpente com um leão na capa, o quinto presente era de Severo nesse momento meu coração disparou, era um colar com uma serpente se enrolando em um coração, os olhos da serpente eram vermelhos.

Desci e encontrei todos mostrando seus presentes felizes, Draco tinha dado um anel lindo de diamantes para Gina e Blas um colar de pedras azuis raras.

Durante o dia passamos conversando alegremente até que chegou o horário de receber a marca, entramos numa sala estava todos juntos, e entraram Bellatrix, Lucio e o lord das trevas. Eu estava com o vestido que Bella me deu com uma bota preta.

–Antes de receber a marca iremos atacar uma vila trouxa então usem essas varinhas para não serem pegas por usarem magia enquanto são menores. Falou Lucio nos entregando as varinhas.

–Não se preocupem em serem rastreados pela magia por serem menores, vamos atacá-los e depois iremos a marca.

Colocamos uma capa sobre a roupa, enfeitiçamos nossos sapatos de salto alto para não torcermos o tornozelo durante uma batalha e colocamos a máscara.

Saímos pela morta sabíamos que depois teríamos que matar, mas era preciso e a decisão já estava tomada e não tinha com recua agora era só ir em frente.


	17. Ataque e missão

Capitulo 17

Eu fui com minha mãe, Draco e Gina com senhor Malfoy, Blas como já tinha feito 17 anos e já sabia aparata levou Pan.

Aparatamos em um bairro trouxa inglês, logo vimos vários comensais ao nosso redor, atacando a rua toda, homens, mulheres e crianças corriam de um lado para o outro parecendo baratas, sem saber o que fazer prestes a serem esmagados.

Tínhamos que mostrar serviço, então fomos até um grupo de casas e ateamos fogo e em seguida os moradores saiam desesperados e eram atingidos por diversos feitiços lançados por nós.

–Incêndio. Longas chamas se espalhavam pelas casas e achei que era um bom momento para treinar mais alguns feitiços das trevas. Apontando a varinha gritei:- Apicula Maleficum, Musculus Expandere. Os gritos das vitimas era angustiante.

Ao meu lado Draco gritava: Diffindossum, Bombarda Máxima. Eram muitos os gritos de feitiços ecoando ao meu lado: Diffindo, reducto, Avifors, confringo.

Notava- se muito sangue e corpos no chão, baços de um lado pernas para o outro, uma cena de guerra.

Ouvimos barulho de aparatação e pensamos que eram mais comensais porem era o pessoal da ordem da fênix, estava na hora de voltar.

Assim que voltamos fomos levados até uma sala onde havia apenas duas cadeiras e uma poltrona onde estava sentado o lord.

– Gina, Draco e Hermione comigo, Pan e Blas com Lucio. Ordenou Bellatrix.

–Voces irão matar a sangue-frio e sem pena e depois receber a marca.

Entraram vários trouxas amarrados e pararam na nossa frente. Draco foi o primeiro logo depois fui eu, olhei nos olhos da menina de pouco mais de 18 anos, eles pediam piedade, e sem atender esse pedido matei-a, não senti nada, absolutamente nada. Gina foi depois de mim, respirou fundo e matou a sua jovem.

–Agora chegou à melhor parte, a marca. Falou Bella.

Fomos marcados a ferro, doía muito, quando pensávamos que não resistiríamos à queimação passou, não derramamos nenhuma lagrima apesar da dor.

Nos sentíamos fracos a marca continha muita magia negra e esse tipo de magia é bem mais desgastante e mais poderosa. Queríamos fechar os olhos e dormir, mas o lord queria conversar comigo e com Draco primeiro ficaram na sala apenas nós, Bella e Lucio.

– Tenho uma missão para vocês dois. Malfoy, você ira arrumar uma maneira de meus comensais entrar em hogwarts e Black sua missão é muito especial, você matará Alvo Dumbledore. Nenhum de vocês pode falhar, se isso acontecer seus castigos será o pior, se conseguirem ganharam o cargo de generais.

Depois de dar a missão de cada um sai da sala, Bella abraça a filha que agora deixava transparecer seu medo.

–Matar Dumbledore, uns que acham que é o maior mago do século.

–Fica tranqüila filha, você é capaz de matá-lo, use o dia em que Draco nos colocar dentro do castelo e ataque pelas costas enquanto ele estiver duelando com outro.

Não era nada nobre mas nas circunstâncias o que importava era ele morto e não como ele morreria.

–Tu ta certa mãe, mas vou tentando enquanto Draco não arruma um jeito de invadir a escola.

–Quem disse que eu já não tenho um jeito. Se pronunciou Draco que estava calado até então.

–E o que você ira fazer?

–Se lembra quando o irmão da ruivinha colocou um sonserino dentro de um armário e ele demorou dias para voltar? Pois era o armário sumidouro, ele tem um par na Borgin e Burkes, já vi ele lá, vou dar uma olhada melhor antes do recomeço das aulas.

Voldemort volto e dessa vez acompanhado de Blas, Pan e Gina.

–Weasley seus pais ficarão seguros mesmo sendo traidores do sangue, eles tem sangue puro e não podemos desperdiçar isso, ninguém poderá saber que você é comensal, agirá como meu espião. E ninguém te descobrindo não precisara fazer papel de agente duplo que nem Severo.

–Sim milord.

–Senhor Zabini e Senhorita Parkinson vocês se unirão a mim depois de terminarem o colégio. Tenho planos para vocês. E lembrem-se, Malfoy e Black ninguém além de vocês poderão saber de suas missões até elas se realizarem. –Saiu deixando o castelo para trás.

Fomos nos deitar por estar muito cansados, por causa da marca, me deitei na cama, meu braço ainda estava quente e a caveira com cobra estava tão nítida que dava a impressão que ela pularia para fora de onde estava. Demorei um pouco para dormi, quando o fiz sonhei que estava num campo e comecei a lançar feitiços mortais para todo o lado de repente Snape aparece na minha frente e o feitiço o atinge, corri até ele com lagrimas no olhos, ele deitado no chão, seus olhos parados, sem expressão nenhuma, gritei por ele batendo em seu peito desesperada. Acordei no meu quarto sentada na cama com um sentimento de desespero no corpo inteiro, era uma tristeza tão profunda que nesse momento percebi que o amava e que se eu perdesse ele morreria.

Percebi que não iria conseguir dormir tão cedo então chamei Pok, o elfo domestico dos Malfoy e pedi um copo de leite, bebi e me deitei, dormi muito tempo depois , quando já estava clareando o dia.

P.V.O Bellatrix

Logo depois da reunião com o lord e de todos receberem as marcas, eu e Lucio fomos até o escritório.

–Estou com medo Lucio, acabei de encontrar a minha filha e ela tem uma missão quase suicida dessas. Não quero perde-la.

–Fica tranqüila Bellatrix eles vão conseguir, não é atoa que o lord esta apostando na nova geração, eles são poderosos. Não deveria se sentir assim, já que Hermione realizar essa missão é um desejo do lord.

–Eu sinto muito orgulho de que o lord nomeou Hermione para uma missão tão importante que vai levá-la a ser general, titulo que é meu e seu.

–Deveremos treiná-los para essa posição.

–Serão ainda melhores que nós, fico feliz com isso, boa noite Lucio. Irá contar a Narcisa?

–Ela é mãe de Draco, deverá saber.

–Ela não gostará nada disso. Sai pela porta e fui até meu quarto e me deitei, demorei para dormi, mas satisfeita pelo caminho que minha filha escolheu para ela.


	18. O pedido de Narcisa

Capitulo 18

P.O.V Narcisa

–Como é que é? Aquele mestiço imundo deu uma ordem suicida dessas ao meu draquinho?

–Se acalme Cissa, não fale desse jeito do lord, ele pode ouvir e te castigar, se mantenha calma.

–Como posso ficar calma Lucio quando meu filho recebeu uma missão dessas. É impossível se infiltrarem comensais no castelo, Draco precisa de ajuda.

–Mas que ajuda Narcisa não ha como fazer o lord voltar atrás com o que decidiu.

–Deixa isso comigo Lucio, avise a Bella que nós duas vamos sair e que espero ela na porta ao anoitecer.

Falei para ele, o expulsando do quarto e batendo a porta em sua cara.

Na hora marcada Bella estava a me esperar no batente da porta com cara de poucos amigos.

–Onde nós iremos Cissa?

–Vamos salvar o Draco. – Falei isso, pegando na mão dela para aparatarmos.

Aparecemos numa rua vazia sem o menor rastro de trouxas terem nos visto chegar, eu fui andando com Bella logo atrás.

–O que nós iremos fazer na casa do Snape? Sabe que eu não confio nele. Cissa espere! Você não deve fazer isso, não pode confiar nele.

–O lord das trevas confia nele, não é?

–Ele pode errar uma vez na vida pelo menos. Além disso, você não pode sair falando sobre os planos dele, é sigiloso lembra?

Se contar será considerado traição. Vamos voltar. –Bella pegou o meu braço me parando, puxei-o de volta, retirei a minha varinha das vestis e lhe apontei ameaçadoramente.

–Já chega Bella.

–Você vai azarar sua própria irmã? Você não faria isso.

–Não a nada que eu não faria pra proteger Draco. – Abaixei a varinha e prossegui até a casa de Severo.

Bati na porta antes que Bella me parasse e esperei após alguns segundos a porta foi aberta.

– Narcisa, que surpresa adorável.

–Severo, preciso falar contigo, é urgente e importante.

–Mas é claro, entrem. – ele se afastou para permitir a passagem delas.

–Snape. Disse Bella de uma forma curta e grossa e Severo respondeu da mesma maneira.

–Bellatrix. – Indicou um sofá preto que tinha no canto da sala mas apenas eu me sentei. Bella ficou atrás de mim, sem desviar os olhos dele.

–Então o que posso fazer por você, Narcisa? – Falou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia aparecer taças de vinho feito por elfos.

–Ao lord das trevas- disse erguendo um brinde.

–Você é o único que pode me ajudar Severo, eu tinha que vir até aqui. –Disse depois de beber um gole. – Eu não deveria estar aqui não poderia falar nada pra ninguém mas-

–Deveria se calar Cissa mais ainda na presença desse aí.

–O que devo interpretar por isso Bellatrix.

–Que eu não confio em você, Snape.

–Narcisa, antes de tudo vamos resolver o problema de sua irmã, por que não confia em mim Bellatrix?

–Por muitos motivos, por onde começar? Onde você estava quando o Lord das trevas caiu? Porque você nunca tentou

achá-lo quando ele desapareceu? O que você tem feito durante todos esses anos em que você ficou no bolso de Dumbledore? Porque você impediu o Lord das trevas de alcançar a Pedra Filosofal? Porque você não retornou depois que o Lord das trevas renasceu? Onde você estava algumas semanas atrás, quando batalhamos para reaver a profecia para o Lord? E porque, Snape, Harry Potter ainda está vivo, quando você o teve à sua mercê por cinco anos?

–Você realmente acha que o Lord das trevas não me fez cada uma dessas perguntas? E você realmente acha que, se eu não tivesse dado respostas satisfatórias, eu estaria aqui conversando com você?

Ela hesitou. `Eu sei que ele acredita em você, mas-' 'Você acha que ele está errado? Eu que eu o passei

a perna de alguma forma? Enganar o Lord das trevas, o grande bruxo, o maior cúmplice da Legilimencia

que o mundo já viu?'

Bellatrix não disse nada, mas parecia, pela primeira vez, um pouco derrubada. Snape não pressionou.

Ele pegou o seu drinque novamente, deu um gole, e continuou.

– Você me pergunta aonde eu estava quando o lord caiu, eu estava em hogwarts onde ele pediu que eu estivesse, nunca tentei acha-lo por que pensei que ele estivesse morto, eu estando em baixo das asas de dumbledore ficava longe de azkaban, impedi de ter as pedras por que não sabia que era ele, depois que ele retornou, apareci duas horas depois com o meu disfarce de espião salvo, se eu aparecesse para lutar no ministério com vocês levantaria suspeitas, eu não matei Potter por que se eu fizesse, dumbledore me colocaria na prisão. Respondidas suas perguntas, podemos conversar Cissa. Se o lord proibiu não deve falar, mas o lord me falou sobre a missão de Draco, era isso que queria me falar? – Confirmei com a cabeça.

–Narcisa eu não posso persuadir o lord a mudar de opinião.

–Mas pode proteger e ajudar o Draco na missão, você é padrinho dele, sempre foi um grande amigo de Lucio e um irmão pra mim, cuide do meu menino, por favor.

–eu posso tentar ajudá-lo.

–Mesmo Severo, faria o juramento inquebrável?

–certamente que farei. `Talvez, sua irmã queira ser o nosso Elo de Ligação.'

'Você vai precisar da sua varinha, Bellatrix,' disse Snape friamente,

Ela a pegou, ainda parecendo atônita, 'E você vai precisar chegar um pouco mais perto,' ele disse.

Ela deu alguns passados para que ficasse próxima a eles, e colocou a ponta de sua varinha nas suas

mãos dadas.

Narcisa falou. 'Irá você, Severus, cuidar do meu filho Draco ao satisfazer os pedidos do Lord das trevas?'

'Eu irei.' disse Snape. Uma fina labareda saiu da varinha e serpenteou-se envolta das mãos como um

vinho vermelho-fogo. 'E irá você, com o melhor de suas habilidades, protegê-lo do perigo?'

'Eu irei.' disse Snape Uma segunda labareda de fogo saiu da varinha e se ligou à primeira, formando

uma bela cadeira de lampejos.'E, devo prová-lo necessário... Se você sentir que Draco irá falhar...'

sussurrou Narcisa (a mão de Snape repeliu-se da dela, mas elas não se separaram) 'irá você ajudá-lo com o fardo que o Lord das trevas ordenou a Draco cumprir?'

Houve um momento de silêncio. Bellatrix assistiu, sua varinha sob suas mãos unidas, seus olhos bem

abertos.

'Eu irei.' disse Snape.

Satisfeita sai de lá, sabendo que meu filho estaria seguro, amanha eles voltariam a escola, Bellatrix queria ficar um tempo conversando com Hermione, mas daqui a uma hora o avião chegaria do Brasil e os pais trouxas e o Sr Weasley iria buscar Gina, então nos despedimos e Bella aparatou com as duas no banheiro do aeroporto.

–Cuidem-se e não deixem serem pegas.

–Vamos tomar cuidado mãe, não se preocupe.

P.V.O Hermione

Chegamos a frente do aeroporto estavam apenas o Sr e a Sra Weasley, fiquei imaginando onde estariam meus pais touxas.

–Minhas queridas como foi a viagem?

–Onde esta meu pais?

–Bem, explicaremos logo vamos. – aparatamos em frente da minha casa. Nos despedimos e Molly disse:

–Força minha querida.

Não entendi por que ela disse isso, subi até o quarto da minha mãe estava, ela estava muito magra parecia cansada, meu pai estava com os olhos vermelhos.

–Mae como tu ta?O que ouve?

– Filha sua mãe esta morrendo, ela tem câncer em estado terminal.

–Que bom que chegou minha filha, me perdoe por tudo eu te amo minha pequena. – Segurou o meu rosto com uma mão para me olhar nos olhos e segurou a mão do meu pai. Logo depois seu braço despencou até a cama e fechou os olhos.

Chorei muito, perdi a mulher que considerei minha mãe por 16 anos eu a amara, ela e meu pai me protegiam quando as crianças sem compreenderem as magias que eu fazia quando era criança riam e zombavam de mim, aprendi que os trouxas, tanto crianças quanto adultos poderiam ser muito más com uma pobre criança que não sabia dos poderes que tinha. Logo que vim para Hogwarts sabia que este era o meu mundo, eu odiava a todos os trouxas fora os meu pais por me maltratarem, quando estava de férias estava sempre trancada com meus pais para não ver aqueles malditos trouxas, mas agora minha mãe daqui se foi e nesse mundo só tenho meu pai.

O enterro foi de manha antes de eu ir pegar o expresso para a escola, meu ultimo adeus a um dos poucos elos do mundo trouxa.


	19. Missões

Capitulo 19

Cheguei na estação cedo, queria o mais rápido que pudesse estar no meu mundo. Encontrei uma cabine no fundo do trem e logo depois chegaram Draco, Blas e Pan que ficaram conversando até a locomotiva começar a se mover, como eu e Draco éramos monitores chefes não precisamos ficar monitorando os corredores função que demos aos simples monitores. Draco e Blas ficaram jogando xadrez e eu e Pan ficamos lendo livros.

Na metade da viagem, Gina entra na nossa cabine com o rosto vermelho de raiva e se sentou no meio entre mim e meu priminho.

–Ai que raiva do Potter e do meu irmão, pra ninguém desconfiar de nada fiquei lá com eles por um tempo, ficaram falando o tempo todo como eu deveria me afastar da mione. E o Rony insinuou como faria muito gosto se eu me envolvesse com o Potter idiota ai pisco para ele e o cicatriz veio pra cima de mim tentando me beijar. – Nesse momento Draco já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

–Espera ai Draco, se tu for lá defender a honra da Gina eles irão desconfiar, e isso será imperdoável por parte do lord- disse Hermione seriamente.

–Mione esta certa, alem disso eu já dei um jeito nele à moda trouxa. Rsrs

–O que fez com ele? – perguntou Pan.

– Na hora do ataque eu simplesmente dei um chute na varinha de baixo dele.

Todos caímos na risada e a viajem se passou de forma descontraída até nos separarmos e seguirmos para o castelo.

Quando chegamos ao castelo nos sentamos nas nossas respectivas mesas, ouve a seleção e o jantar, durante ele Gina, Harry e Rony receberam um carta de Dumbledore, mas não falou nada por que os olhos do velho estava nela, ela simplesmente leu e botou no bolso e olhou para ele e confirmou com a cabeça.

P.O.V Gina Weasley

Estava indo em direção ao escritório do diretor quando vejo meu irmão e o idiota rachado indo na mesma direção e me pergunto o que vai rola nessa reunião.

Ao entrarmos na sala encontramos meus pais e meus outros irmãos e um monte de pessoas da ordem, nos disseram para sentarmos e foi o que fizemos.

– Vocês estão aqui por que queremos fazer uma proposta para vocês. O que acham de serem membros da ordem da fênix?

–Mas o senhor não tinha dito que só maiores podiam fazer parte?

–Vocês serão agentes juniores da ordem, já que vocês não podem sair do castelo as missões que receberem será feita aqui.

Todos concordaram em fazer parte do que sempre sonhamos, nesse instante o professor Lupin pergunta a dumbledore.

–Onde esta a Hermione?

–A Hermione não tem ainda o direito de fazer parte e nem saber de nada que se fala durante essas reuniões.

–Mas por que não? Ela sempre se mostrou muito fiel e inteligente.

–Porque ainda não confiamos nela Lupin.

–Como que não, ela enfrento junto com Harry e Rony os desafios desde o primeiro ano, foi junto dela que foram para o ministério ano passado.

–Mas ela descobriu esse ano que é filha de Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Mas também descobriu que é filha do Sirius, ele fazia parte da ordem e ela também tem esse direito.- Falou Lupin quase gritando.

–Mas temos suspeita de que ela seja comensal, se afastou de seus amigos e tem convivência com filho de um deles. A primeira missão sua Gina é descobrir se ela é uma comensal ou não. E a de vocês, Rony e Harry é descobrirem se Draco Malfoy também é um comensal, fim da nossa reunião. – Falou Dumbledore sem paciência.

Sai e fui para meu quarto para não despertar suspeitas quando entro no meu quarto vejo um bilhete de Hermione para me encontra com ela depois do horário de recolher no AP dela.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Era quase uma hora da madrugada quando Gina aparece na porta do AP, coloquei-a para dentro e puxei-a para o sofá onde Draco estava sentado e perguntei.

–O que Dumbledore queria?

–Convida a mim, meu irmão e o Potter a fazer parte da ordem. Ele não confia nada em ti Mione.

–Isso eu já sabia. Que mais?

–Ele deu a mim a missão de descobrir se tu é ou não comensal e deu a mesma sobre Draco ao Potter e ao Rony.

–É mesmo? Imagino que ele deu essa missão a você para testar a sua lealdade.

–E o que iremos fazer agora?

–Bem, o lord sabe que ele desconfia de mim e ele não pode descobri que você é uma comensal então por enquanto se ele te chamar pra sabe o resultado da missão diga que anda não sabe de nada apesar de ta colada em mim, mas você vai ter que contar a ele mais tarde, o mais tarde possível para ele não poder impedir de faze a minha missão. E você Draco tome cuidado o Potter vai te seguir o tempo todo, cuidado com a marca e cuidado com o que você fala. Não mande cartas envolvendo esse assunto para ninguém, acho melhor agora você ir Gina, tome cuidado.

P.V.O Severo Snape

Será que a Hermione aceitou mesmo ser uma comensal? E por que o Lupin estava defendendo tanto ela, era eu quem deveria estar falando aquilo, mas alem de nosso relacionamento ser secreto eu não tenho certeza se ela não adquiriu a marca negra.

Depois quando estava apenas eu e Dumbledore, ele me pergunta sobre o assunto.

– Não sei de nada Alvo, não recebi nenhuma noticia de novos comensais, na ultima vez que nos chamaram foi para atacar uma vila trouxa.

–Eu tive noticias que a Black estava no Brasil junto com a Srta Weasley, mas devemos ficar de olho nelas.

Quando estava no meu quarto fiquei lembrando da tortura dela com o Potter e o Weasley e me perguntei se ela realmente não era agora uma pessoa marcada igual a não duvidaria nada que ela poderia estar vestida de preto e com um sorriso no rosto.

Naquela noite eu sonhei que estava eu e ela torturando e tocando fogo nas casas e rindo nos beijávamos felizes. Acordei assustado, pois era uma cena horrorosa mas que me deixo muito excitado.


	20. Presentinho para o velho

Capitulo 20

No dia seguinte nossa primeira aula foi de poções, nem pude passar no salão principal para tomar café, por que acabei dormindo demais e não queria chega atrasada na aula do meu lindo professor.

Ele estava lindo como de costume, a aula foi como sempre ele descontando pontos da grifinória, ironizando o Potter, absolvendo Draco e me dando olhares disfarçados.

No final da aula me demorei em arrumar meu material, meus amigos entenderam e não me esperaram. Cheguei perto dele, que tirou a varinha e trancou a porta.

–Gostou do presente? Ele me pergunta acariciando o meu rosto.

–É lindo, amei pena que não consegui passa no Beco pra compra seu presente.

–Tu sabes que não precisa nada, mas já que faz questão de me dar algo, que tal me dar uns beijos heim?

Sem esperar resposta me puxou para um beijo delicioso, que sofri por ter que nos separar.

–Preciso correr pra minha próxima aula.

– Pode ir minha pequena. – me deu um selinho e destravo a porta, sai logo depois tentando diminuir meu sorriso que teimava em não se desarmar.

Depois do meio dia antes da primeira aula da tarde enquanto eu estava no corredor aparece uma coruja que eu já conhecia, com um bilhetinho na perna.

**Te espero amanhã a noite na minha masmorra, estou com muita saudade de estar sozinho com você.**

**Tome cuidado para não ser vista.**

**Amo-te minha pequena.**

**SS**

Fiquei super feliz com o convite dele, porém fiquei preocupada, é cedo para ele descobrir que eu era comensal, então mandei uma carta para minha mãe perguntando se ela sabia uma forma de esconder a marca. O resto do meu dia passou tranqüilo, sem nenhum problema, passei pensando em como que eu iria cumprir a minha missão, quanto antes eu cumprisse essa obrigação melhor, a minha última chance seria quando Draco fizesse a missão dele.

De manha quando acordei já tinha um plano feito, para matar o velho. Como eu não teria aula de manha fui escondida até Hogsmeade, entrei na loja de penas escribas, e como eu era amiga da dona da loja ela deixou eu usar a lareira da loja para ir até o beco diagonal fazer algumas compras que eu tinha esquecido.

Assim que cheguei no beco fui até a travessa do tranco, não tinha ninguém nas ruelas mas mesmo assim me preocupei em usar uma capa que escondesse meu rosto.

Quando entrei na Borgin &amp; Burkes retirei a parte da capa que cobria o meu rosto, Assim que me viu o senhor Borgin falou:

–Ora se não é a amiguinha do Eleito, o que a sangue-ruim esta fazendo em minha loja? – eu sabia que ele era seguidor do lord, então fiz algo que ele não esperava, levantei a minha manga do braço esquerdo e disse:

–Sangue-ruim coisa nenhuma, meu sangue é mais puro que o seu. – Nesse momento ouço uma risada conhecida.

–Muito bem filha. Isso mesmo que você ouviu Borgin, ela é minha filha então não ouse chinga-la dessa forma de novo senão será a última coisa que você fará em toda vida.

–Desculpe-me Bellatrix, mil desculpas, o que posso fazer por você senhorita? – Perguntou se dirigindo a mim.

–Eu quero um colar amaldiçoado. – falei decidida.

–Eu tenho um no depósito vou pega-lo agora mesmo. – Falou me deixando a sós com minha mãe.

–O que esta fazendo aqui mãe?

– Estou apenas vendo os novos produtos e você não deveria estar na aula?

–Vim compra uma coisa pra bota o meu plano em ação para cumprir minha missão.

Nesse momento aparece o dono da loja com o meu pedido nas mãos e embrulhado.

–Não toque nele ou você pode morrer.

–Eu sei como funciona um colar amaldiçoado, obrigado. Ninguém pode saber que eu sou uma seguidora das trevas, nem mesmo os outros comensais, entendeu?

–Sim senhorita, ficarei calado.

Despedi-me de minha mãe e voltei para Hogwarts, sábado haveria um passeio a Hogsmeade e colocaria meu plano em prática.

Quando voltei para o AP encontrei Draco lendo e quando me viu perguntou:

–Onde estava Mione?

–Fui até a travessa do tranco comprar algo importante. – Dei aquele assunto por encerrado e subi para o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei lá abri o papel que minha mãe tinha me dado na loja e abri.

"**abscondere** **tenebrae"**

–Esconder a escuridão, esse era com certeza um fetitiço das trevas.

Apontei para o meu braço e disse o feitiço mas aparentimente nada aconteceu, entao fui até o Draco e falei:

–Eu nunca perdi um feitiço antes e justo agora não consegui.

–Qual feitiço era esse Hermione que por milagre tu não conseguiu fazer?

–Era um feitiço para esconder a marca, mas não deu certo, olha. – Levantei a manga da blusa onde eu ainda poderia ver a marca.

–Hermione, eu não vejo marca nenhuma, é como se você nunca tivesse recebido a marca, esse feitiço esconde a marca de todos menos de você.

Eu comecei a pular feliz, estava perto da hora do meu encontro com Snape então era melhor eu ir me arrumar.

P.O.V Snape.

Hoje eu queria dar uma experiência nova e inesquecível para minha amada. Estou planejando em meus pensamentos essa noite por dias, tenho certeza que ela irá ficar louca com o meu plano.

Estou doido pra ter ela na minha cama, a minha mercê, faze-la gritar enlouquecida o meu nome, pedindo por meu contato e pelo meu corpo.

Esta quase na hora dela chegar é melhor eu me arrumar.

P.O.V Hermione

Eu estava com uma lingerie linda, negra com detalhes em prata e vestida com um sobretudo, estava apenas com isso.

Estava parado na frente da porta esperando ser aberta e poder estar nos braços fortes do meu amor.

Quando ele abriu a porta, entrei fechei-a atras de mim e retirei o sobretudo ficando de lingerie na frente dele, que nao demorou nem um ssegundo a mais para me grudar na parede e começar a me levar as nuvens dando mordidas no meu pescoço.

Ele me olho nos olhos com cara de safado e depois disse no meu ouvido.

–tenho uma surpresa para ti.


	21. mãos atadas

Capitulo 21

Ele me pega no colo e me leva para a cama, olha-me nos meus olhos e pergunta com uma voz rouca.

–Você confia em mim? – eu apenas balanço a cabeça em concordância.

Com uma mão ele ergue meu braço e com a outra lança um feitiço que me fez ficar com os dois braços presos na cama.

Eu estava amarrada na cama dele e muito excitada.

Ele se levanta e vai pra frente da cama e começa bem devagar a tirar a blusa preta que vestia, deixando a mostra aquela barriga tanquinho e os braços fortes. Minha vontade era de saltar daquela cama e passar a mão sobre aquele deus grego.

Quando percebo, ele já se desfez das calças e fica apenas de cueca Box preta. Ele me olha com a cara mais safada do mundo e da um sorrisinho.

–Vou tomar uma bebida. - Pega um garrafa de wiski e bebe um gole, depois vem até a mim e me da um beijo brando, pudi sentir o gosto forte e bom da bebida.

–Tem sede, Hermione?

–Sim. – Minha boca estava seca. Bem devagar ele derrama um pouco em minha boca, era delicioso o gosto.

–Quer mais? – Pergunta ele num sussurro.

Aceito. Ele bebe um pouco e se debruça para mais um beijo e derrama pela minha boca o líquido. A bebida era gelada, assim como seus lábios. Meu Merlin isso é muito bom e eu estava muito excitada. Ele deita em cima do meu corpo e eu pudi senti sua ereção. Meu Merlin. Ele da uma risadinha no meu ouvido e eu ri.

–Agora fique quieta e parada. - E derrama o líquido sobre meus seios e minha barriga. Ele passa a boca sobre o local e começa a bebê-lo. Tinha uma louca vontade de puxá-lo pelos cabelos e leva-lo até minha boca onde eu imploraria por ele, mas meus braços estavam presos.

Estou super quente, molhada e louca de desejo. Não consigo segurar um leve gemido. Vejo ele dar um sorriso, arranca meu sutiã e introduz dois dedos dentro na minha vagina, movendo os dedos de dentro para fora, com extrema perícia, e eu empurro meus quadris para ele.

–Você é fogosa, menina. Com o polegar começa a pressionar o meu clitóris.

Meu corpo se estremece e tenho desejo de tocá-lo.

–Eu sei que quer me tocar. – Ele usou legilimência.

– Como quer que eu te foda?

–não me importa, me fode logo. – assim que falei ele retira a cueca e me penetra forte e de uma só vez, gozo imediatamente, ele continua a entocar cada vez mais e mais forte. Meu corpo responde convulsionando e eu chego ao clímax de novo, grito seu nome e nós dois liberamos jatos dentro um do outro. Ele cai em cima de mim ofegante.

–Gosto da surpresa?

–Foi realmente muito bom.

Ele retira o feitiço e me ajuda a ficar de pé.

– Vem vamos tomar um banho de banheira. Quando estávamos dentro da banheira ele passava um esponja sobre todo o meu corpo.

Depois de me secar em grossas toalhas verdes coloco minha lingerie e meu sobretudo e ele me puxa para um beijo quente e acolhedor e nos despedimos.

Cheguei ao quarto com um sorriso bobo no rosto e me deitei e dormi quase que imediatamente.

Sábado chegou rápido, era dia de eu por meu plano em prática. Fomos eu, Draco, Blas e Pan até o três vassouras e nos sentamos, vimos Gina e seu irmão Rony discutindo entrando dentro da bar logo atrás vinha o Potter, antes que eles me vissem entrei no banheiro, a madame Rosmerta entra logo depois de mim para retocar a maquiagem, lança um feitiço estuporante nela, arranco um punhado de cabelos e coloco na poção polissuco e bebo.

Coloco Rosmerta em um dos Box do banheiro e a tranco ali, apagando a memória de ter me visto.

Saio com o colar enfeitiçado num pacote e vejo Katie Bell com a amiga lanço um impérius nela e ela se levanta dizendo que tem de ir ao banheiro. Entro de novo e lhe entrego o pacote dizendo –lhe que deveria ser entrega ao diretor, ela sai do bar junto de sua amiga, logo depois Potter, Rony e Gina saíram, esta deu uma careta em direção aos meninos e mandou uma piscadela para Draco que sorriu.

P.O.V Gina Weasley

Como eu queria estar junto do meu Draquinho mas não, eu tenho que andar com o retardado do meu irmão que não para de falar que como sua irmã mais nova deveria lhe obedecer.

E o Potter me humilhando e ao mesmo tempo tentando me agarra.

Estávamos nós três voltando para Hogwarts quando ouvimos os gritos da amiga da Katie Bell e a mesma sendo jogada no ar de um lado para o outro.

Paramos surpresos, logo chega Hagrid que a leva pra dentro do castelo. Potter pegou com cuidado o pacote e levou para dentro. Bem que eu queria que ele tocasse no pacote e morresse.

Estávamos diante da professora Minerva enquanto ao nosso lado o professor Snape interrogava a amiga de Katie.

–Aconteceu algo com ela e eu não sei o que houve. Tudo começou quando ela foi no banheiro e voltou com um pacote estranho na mão.

Ela falou enquanto Snape levitava o colar e o analisava.

–Nós estávamos discutindo por que ela disse que era uma surpresa para alguém da escola e eu achava que ela estava sendo estúpida para levá-lo ao castelo.

–Vá até a enfermaria ver como sua amiga esta. – Dispensou Minerva.

–Foi o Malfoy professora. – Acusa Harry.

–Isso é uma acusação muito séria, Potter - disse Professora McGonagall, depois de uma pausa chocada.

–Você tem alguma prova?

–Não disse Harry

–Não podemos acusar o senhor Malfoy sem provas Potter, centenas de pessoas poderiam ter dado a ela esse colar.

–E o Malfoy estava na mesa a nossa frente e não saio da cadeira.

Fui sozinha até o AP da Hermione me perguntando se foi Draco mesmo que deu o colar a Bell.

–Draco foi tu que deu um colar amaldiçoado para a Bell?

–Eu não, que história é essa?

–Fui eu que dei Gina. – Aparece Mione na sala.- O que aconteceu?

Contei toda a história.

–Droga, o colar era pro velho, minha missão é matá-lo. – Explicou-me sobre sua missão. – Quando será a próxima reunião da ordem? Quando tiver diga que quando tu entrou aqui pra fala comigo ouviu o Draco mencionando o colar para mim. Isso colocará eles em pista falsa sobre a minha missão e a do Draco.

–A reunião será amanha a noite.


	22. Tentativa dolorida

Capitulo 22

Durmi até tarde aquele dia e perdi a primeira aula, me arrumei correndo e no caminho pra minha aula passei na cozinha pra pega um pedaço de bolo pra não ficar com fome e fui pelo corredor até a sala de runas.

Parei quando ouvi vozes, me escondi atrás de uma armadura e esperei para ver quem estava vindo. Identifiquei de quem eram as vozes, Harry e Rony.

–Estou tendo reuniões com o professor Dumbledore todas as segundas e quintas, então vou marcar os treinos de quadribol para as noites de terças e sextas às oito da noite.

– Ta bem, mas o que você tanto faz nessas reuniões?

–Já te falei Ron que Dumbledore tem me mostrado na penseira alguns momentos da vida de Voldemort e me ensinado oclumência.

–Não diga o nome dele, já disse. Oclumência é fácil?

–Que besteira Ron, ele bastardo que quer nos matar de qualquer forma, dizer o nome dele não muda nada. E oclumência é muito difícil e cansativo.

–E hoje vai ter reunião com a ordem? Conseguiu descobri algo sobre o Malfoy?

–Nada ainda, estou na cola dele o dia todo depois das aulas. Vou colocar o nome do Malfoy na mesa sobre o que aconteceu com a Bell. Eu sei que foi ele, mas AINDA não tenho como provar isso.

–Tua irmã vai ir à reunião hoje?

–Vai sim, por quê?

–Estou pensando em nos divertimos um pouco, o que acha?

–Que vamos nos divertir muito. Estou um pouco curioso sobre o que tu me falaste ontem.

Falando isso, sumiram no corredor. Interessante. O Potter realmente acha que foi o Draco que enviou o colar, e vão achar ainda mais depois que a Gina falar o que ela ouviu. Draco tinha me falado que ele passa na cola dele. Acho que vou esperar nos corredores essa reunião acabar, algo me diz que não irei gostar nem um pouquinho da diversão desses dois.

O dia passou rápido, depois do jantar fui para a sala precisa, esperaria lá o final da reunião da ordem, enquanto estava lá comecei ler alguns livros que imaginei que seriam importantes de serem lidos antes de guerras.

P.O.V Gina Weasley

Entrei na sala do diretor e já estavam lá todos os integrantes da ordem que estavam disponíveis no momento, percebi o Harry e o Rony sentados bem na frente do diretor, disfarcei uma risada, eles pareciam dois cachorrinhos abanando o rabo, estavam muito felizes em estarem lá, estavam se achando importantes, idiotas. Sentei-me na única cadeira vazia, ao lado de Mundungos.

Dumbledore fez um discurso inicial e perguntou sobre as missões dos novatos. O Potter foi o primeiro a falar.

– Eu e o Rony estamos nos revezando na vigilância do Malfoy, só não estamos seguindo ele durante as aulas e depois do toque de recolher, mas por enquanto não descobrimos nada ainda senhor. Ele fica a maior parte do tempo no apartamento dele, algumas vezes ele vai ao corujal e manda algumas cartas ou fica caminhando pelos corredores, sempre usa camisas de manga comprida então não da pra ver a marca.

É obvio que o Draco não iria andar por ai mostrando a marca, que idiota o Potter. – Pensei. Meu pensamento é interrompido quando Rony começou a falar.

–Nós iremos continuar a manter vigília senhor.

–Professor, eu tenho certeza que foi o Draco que deu o colar a Bell. Então se ele esta tentando matar o senhor isso quer dizer que se tornou um comensal.

–Harry como ele pode ter dado o colar a ela se ficou o tempo todo sentado a mesa à nossa frente? – Perguntou Rony. De novo que idiota. Percebi um risinho do professor Snape quando Dumbledore falou.

– O senhor Weasley tem razão Harry, como ele poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. – Com essa resposta, percebi vários membros balançando a cabeça, provavelmente eles estavam o achando idiota.

–E não temos prova nenhuma disso. E você Srta Weasley o que me diz sobre sua missão?

– Ontem de noite eu entrei no AP do Malfoy e ouvi-o falando sobre um colar e praguejando por alguma razão depois do que ouvi acho que o Harry tem razão sobre o Malfoy. E quanto a Hermione eu ainda não sei, por que ela não falou nada e anda com blusa de manga.

–Eu quero você ainda mais próxima deles, quero saber se os dois estão namorando, e quero saber de cada passo deles.

Depois disso ele nos dispensou falando que agora era assunto de gente grande.

Vejo o sorriso do Potter murchar, mas quando ele me olha seu sorriso volta com um pouco de malicia.

Saí da sala e fui andando pelo corredor, de repente Harry e Rony aparecem por uma passagem secreta me pegando de surpresa.

–Por que a pressa maninha?

–Ta fugindo do que?

–O que vocês querem? Estou com pressa pra me deitar.

–Mas não vai nem dar um beijo de boa noite no seu maninho aqui?

–Eu também vou quere um beijinho.

O Potter tentou me agarra e dou um tapa com toda força na cara dele.

–Filha da puta, agora você vai ver. Vamos Rony.

Ele e meu irmão se aproximaram de mim tentando me beijar, morder, chupar, puxar meu cabelo e me bater. Porem eles não esperavam que eu tivesse tanta força por causa do quadribol e consegui me defender deles.

–Ora, ora o santo Potter e o idiota cabeça de cenoura, acho melhor vocês se afastarem dela, dois por um é covardia não é? Que tal igualarmos isso?

–Que bom que quis se juntar a nós comensalzinha.

–Que tal nos divertir um pouco Gi?

–Eu adoraria Mi. Eu fico com meu irmãozinho pode ser?

–Tu escolhes então o cicatriz é meu.

No mesmo instante que terminamos de falar sacamos rapidamente nossas varinhas e gritamos juntas CRUCIO.

–Não se preocupe com os gritos querida, lancei o feitiço abafiatto. – Com esse comentário aumentamos a força do feitiço e lançamos novamente.

–Será que vou sempre cuidar dessas situações Hermione. – Ouço a voz do professor Snape e olho pra Mione com medo, ela simplesmente vira o rosto com um sorriso e fala:

–Você sempre interrompendo o meu divertimento Severo.

Falando isso lhe deu um beijo, ele me olha, mas eu já sorria, mostrando que já sabia da situação entre os dois. Ele lançou um feitiço da memória neles e lançou um impérius e eles começaram a caminhar.

–Da Hermione eu já esperava por isso, mas de você senhorita Weasley é uma surpresa. – Hermione fala algo em seu ouvido e ele fica ainda mais surpreso e mandou um olhar de nojo para o lugar onde os meninos estavam.

P.V.O Severo Snape

–Hermione você fica incrivelmente sexy torturando, mas tome mais cuidado, poderia ser qualquer um. Queria muito te leva pra minha masmorra hoje, mas imagino que você queira estar perto de sua amiga por hoje.

Puxei-a para meus braços e a beijei.

–Tome cuidado, isso é muito perigoso, não quero vê-la ir para Azskaban, eu te amo.

–Também te amo Sev, fique tranqüilo, agora só torturarei em um lugar seguro. Deu-me uma piscada e saiu puxando a Weasley que deu um agradecimento por um aceno de cabeça.

Estava muito excitado, cheguei ao meu quarto tirei a roupa e lembrei dela torturando, com aquele sorriso lindo satisfeito no rosto, como ela ficava linda torturando, meu Merlin.

Eu já fazia movimento de sobe e desce com a minha mão, eu queria que a minha mão fosse dela.

Não demorou muito e gozei, esta guria esta me deixando louco e totalmente apaixonado.


	23. desejo louco e mente pirada

Capitulo 23

Levei a Gina até nosso AP, Draco estava esperando por nós sentado no sofá com uma cara emburrada.

–Voces demoraram, estava quase dormindo. Eai, como foi à reunião, e o que aconteceu com vocês?

–Calma meu amor, que eu conto tudo o aconteceu comigo. – falou a Gina, começando a contar o que houve na reunião e comentou:

–Tu acreditas que o velho acha que a Mi e você estão namorando? Queria ver a cara dele se descobrisse que sou eu sua namorada.

Depois eu contei o que aconteceu após a reunião e como eu sabia o que iria acontecer.

Draco ficou com muita raiva quando soube do ataque que nós recebemos, mas ficou muito satisfeito em saber da rodada de tortura que lancemos neles. Fomos dormir, pois tínhamos aulas amanha cedo e não podíamos perdê-las.

Na manhã seguinte Draco me acordo batendo na porta do meu quarto, gritando para eu descer por que ele queria falar comigo uma coisa importante.

–O que foi Draco, por que todo este desespero?

–Eu vou dar um pulo no beco diagonal para checar se o meu plano vai dar certo, e depois eu vou passar o dia em casa, da um beijo na Gina e diz pra ela que eu a vejo de noite. Ainda bem que hoje nós não teremos duas aulas a tarde.

As aulas passaram rápido, no horário livre estava eu e Gina caminhando pelo jardim quando começou a cair um temporal, corremos até a cabana do Hagrid para nos abrigarmos. Gi se lembrou que dumbledore tinha falado que ele passaria uma semana fora tratando de assuntos da Ordem, mas não queríamos nos molhar ainda mais, então usei o Alorromora para abrir a porta e entramos na cabana.

Ascendi à lareira para ficar mais quente na sala e ficamos olhando pela janela a chuva cair do lado de fora. Observei a ruiva toda molhada, ela tinha um belo corpo, um belíssimo corpo. Nesse momento nossos olhos se cruzam, ela percebeu meu olhar desejoso sobre ela. Ela ficou surpresa mas seus olhos tinham uma mistura de curiosidade e sacanagem.

–O que foi Mi, parece que nunca me viu? Perguntou ela com um sorriso safado.

–Molhada desse jeito é a primeira vez. Respondi entrando no jogo dela.

–Você também esta molhada. Ela me respondeu.

–Nem imagina o quanto. Falei sem pensa. Ela me deu uma risadinha. Não pensei nem por um instante, me aproximei dela e a puxei para um beijo. Era um beijo fogoso mas que foi interrompido por um barulho alto de trovão e a porta se abrindo. Nos separamos imediatamente e olhamos para ver quem havia entrado.

–Hermione? Gina? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hagrid, largando sua capa de chuva no lado da porta.

–Desculpe Hagrid por invadir sua casa, mas é que estávamos aqui perto e começou a chover então viemos nos abrigar aqui.

–Tudo bem Hermione, aceitam salsichas assadas? Eu trouxe um pacote para assá-las na lareira.

Passamos o resto da tarde comendo salsichas e esperando a chuva passar, quando saímos Gina falou:

– Mi, posso te pedi uma coisa?

–Fica tranqüila Gi, ninguém vai saber, vai ser nosso segredo, agora vamos que o Draco já deve ter voltado.

Quando entramos no AP encontramos Draco saindo do banho, com uma toalha na mão secando o cabelo.

–Onde vocês estavam? Como ta meu amor. – Deu um selinho na Gina e um abraço em mim.

–Eu tenho uma noticia para vocês, a minha missão vai ser realizada no final do mês.

–Então Gi ta na hora de você revelar para dumbledore certas coisas. Quando será a próxima reunião?

–Olha que sorte, hoje tem uma reunião e acho que dumbledore realmente quer respostas. Vamos jantar que hoje eu estou louca de fome e vou ter que atuar muito bem.

–Nisso tu não precisa se preocupar, tu faz isso muito

Bati na porta e ela se abriu sozinha mostrando todos membros da ordem dentro da sala me sentei na cadeira ao lado de mundungus novamente e esperei a reunião começar. Como sempre fez um discurso e começou por mim a pedir os relatórios.

–Então senhorita Weasley, o que nos diz sobre sua missão?

–Hoje antes do jantar quando entrei no AP da Hermione, estava ela e o Malfoy conversando, estavam os dois com as mangas arregaçadas e eu consegui ver as marcas negras deles. – Falei de maneira tristonha.

–Antes de me verem Malfoy falou sobre não ter certeza que conseguiria cumprir a missão dele e que Hermione tinha tido sorte de apenas receber a marca e não ter que fazer nada agora.

–Então ela realmente tem a marca eu sabia. Mas quando que ela recebeu a marca? Bom Harry e Rony vocês tem algo sobre a missão de vocês?

–Apenas sabemos que Malfoy esta tramando alguma coisa e esta tomando muito cuidado pra ninguém descobrir.

A reunião foi rápida e não teve nada de novo, quando estávamos de saída o velho me chamou e pediu para eu ficar por que ele queria falar comigo em particular. Quando estávamos apenas nós dois ele sentou em sua cadeira e me olhou através dos oculozinhos meia lua e falou:

–Gina, percebi que você esta um pouco triste com a situação.

–Professor é muito triste eu ver uma garota que conheço a muito tempo virar uma comensal da morte ela é minha amiga mas foi para o lado errado e eu tenho que fazer o certo.

–Fico feliz que pense assim, é realmente triste quando alguém perto de nós segue esse caminho. Seus pais ficarão orgulhosos.

Despedimo-nos e fui até o AP, tinha que fala tudo o que rolou na reunião.

/ Dumbledore/ Dumbledore

Eu realmente estou com muita sorte, a pequena Weasley vai espionar para mim e vou estar sempre um passo a frente deles. Ela vai ser de muita utilidade. Ela é ingênua e esta perto demais deles, tenho que estar de olho nela sempre, eles não podem tirar ela do meu lado, EU tenho que vencer esta guerra e com ela ao meu lado espionando esses dois levarei vantagem.

Por enquanto posso confiar nela, ela não usa uma marca e tem certeza que esta do lado certo.

P.V.O Gina Weasley

Tenho sorte de a Hermione ter me ensinado o feitiço para fazer a marca ficar invisível, eu fui até a reunião com uma blusa de manga curta, Dumbledore agora teve certeza que eu não era uma comensal e ainda me chamou pra me consolar ele pensa que estou no lado da luz e que eu sou uma ingênua que fiquei muito triste por ter perdido uma amiga para o lado das trevas.

Ele é realmente muito idiota.

P.V.O Severo Snape

Dumbledore apareceu em minha lareira e pediu-me para ir até seu escritório e se desculpou pelo adiantado da hora. Não me incomodei com o chamado, eu não estava dormindo, estava sentado na minha poltrona totalmente perdido em meus pensamentos, eu não tinha entendido nada, a Weasley é amiga da Hermione, ela não a trairia, e desde quando que a minha Mione tem a marca. Quando sai da lareira de Alvo estava com meu rosto neutro, ela não demonstrava a confusão em meus pensamentos.

–Tenho uma missão para você meu jovem.


	24. Conversas

Capitulo 24

P.V.O Severo Snape

–Você irá se aproximar do Sr Malfoy, já que é padrinho dele, irá falar para ele que quer ajudar na missão que o lord deu a ele.

–Ele nunca irá me falar nada, acha que eu quero assumir o lugar de Lucio.

–Você irá convencê-lo, tenho certeza nisso.

–Será praticamente impossível o fazer dividir seu plano comigo.

–Você irá conseguir, ouviu Severo, além disso, quero saber sobre a Hermione, o que o Malfoy sabe sobre ela.

Deu as costas, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Voltei para o meu quarto, mas não consegui dormi,ele só pode estar louco, acho que a idade esta pesando, fiquei acordado até clarear o dia e me levantei as seis horas por que não agüentava mais virar de um lado para o outro na cama.

Passei então a caminhar pelos corredores vazios do castelo até ver alguém inesperado, mas quem era a pessoa que eu mais queria falar.

–Hermione por que esta andando pelos corredores tão cedo não deveria estar dormindo?

–Perdi o sono, algum problema Severo, esta diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Eu quero conversa com você, vamos até a minha sala. Falei tentando ser o mais frio possível.

Fomos em silencio até o meu escritório.

–É verdade que você é uma comensal?- Fui direto, não queria que ela me enrolasse.

–Sim Severo é verdade. – Ela falou aquilo sem nenhum arrependimento.

–Quando isso aconteceu? E cadê a marca?- como ela pode ser uma comensal se esta aqui na minha frente com os braços a mostra.

–Desculpe Severo, mas eu não posso falar nada, eu te amo muito porem não posso revelar nada.

–Por que você fez isso minha linda, por quê? Você terá que fazer coisas terríveis, você já torturou, mas isso não é nada.

–Pelos mesmos motivos que tu tem uma marca no braço, ganância, poder, vingança, família. E eu já fiz coisas terríveis e não me arrependi da decisão. Por que você mudou de lado? Eu sei que você é um espião da ordem.

–Você sabe que eu sou um espião leal a dumbledore?

–Eu sempre soube, eu sei sobre o seu amor pela mãe do Potter. Foi por ela que você mudou?

–Sim foi por ela, eu realmente gostei muito dela porem ela decidiu pelo Potter, ela morreu por minha causa, eu falei deles para o Lord, por muito tempo eu achei que ainda era apaixonado, mas vejo agora que era apenas culpa, culpa por ter matado minha amiga de infância. Mudei para o lado do Dumbledore.

–E tu acha que Dumbledore não manipula a todos? Ele me manipulou para não ir para as trevas como a Bellatrix, me escondeu quem eram meus pais. Ele não é o santo que todos pensam.

Falando isso me deu um selinho e saiu da sala, e eu fiquei lá, sentado pensando na nossa conversa.

A tarde num corredor vazio encontrei Malfoy sozinho e aproveitei para tentar realizar a missão que Alvo me deu.

–Draco eu só vou poder te ajudar se você me contar o que anda fazendo e como pensa realizar sua missão.

–Padrinho já lhe disse não vou contar-lhe nada eu não quero sua ajuda. – Saiu pelo corredor rapidamente sem me deixar retrucar.

A noite fui para a reunião com Dumbledore.

–Então como foi com Malfoy?

–Não consegui nada.

–Sabe Severo acho que você não esta se esforçando muito em me ajudar.

–Eu não compreendo Alvo. – Como eu não estaria me esforçando se eu me boto em risco todos os dias.

–Você esta diferente.

–Dumbledore eu não sei como foi que aconteceu mas eu e Hermione estamos apaixonados. – eu não agüentei eu tinha que falar isso, eu já estava irritado e com muita raiva.

–Isso é um absurdo snape ela além de ser sua aluna é também uma ê esta traindo a mim e a ordem estando com ela.

–Eu não estou te traindo Alvo. – Eu me dedico durante anos pela ordem e ele diz que eu estou traindo? Ele esta me deixando cada vez com mais raiva ainda.

–Você nunca foi leal a mim, eu sempre soube disso. Tu sabia que ela era uma colega tua nas trevas, não é?

–Eu desconfiava assim como você. – falei gritando, minha vontade era de lançar um avada nele

– Você não deveria ter nos traído Severo. – Falou isso apontando-lhe a varinha e dando um sorriso irônico, sarcástico e cruel que nunca tinha visto sair do rosto de dumbledore. – Infelizmente nosso querido professor não poderá mais estar presente nesse castelo, Avada...

Antes que ele terminasse de dizer o feitiço que iria me matar, corri até a janela lançando um feitiço nela que se espatifou quando toquei nele, saltei por ela e planei até passar pelos portões do colégio.

P.V.O Dumbledore

Aquele maldito ousa me trair, agora perdi um espião, um professor e um mestre de poções.

Eu deveria ter deixado ele ir para aszkaban, teria sido melhor.Só tirei ele de lá por que imaginei que eu poderia domesticar ele e torna-lo meu visto perdi minha marionete e meu boneco preferido.

Tenho que marcar uma reunião com os membros da ordem e avisar que Severo é um traidor, manter o olho na pequena Weasley.

P.V.O Severo Snape

–Maldito Dumbledore, se ele pensa que eu era um traidor, agora ele ganho um traidor, tenho que comunicar ao Lord que perdi a confiança dele.

Entrei numa sala onde estava o lord das trevas sentado em uma poltrona e me aproximo.

–Milord.

–Qual a novidade Severo?

–Milord o velho descobriu que a minha lealdade é somente ao senhor.

–Como pode deixar isso acontecer Snape?Perdi um espião agora.

–Eu estava olhando para a minha marca sorrindo, na minha sala, e ele entrou, ai começando a discutir e ele quase me matou. O lord pode ter pedido um espião mas agora vou estar sempre ao seu dispor e um mestre de poções para todas as horas sem ter o problema do velho desconfiar e ter que arrumar uma desculpa.

–Você me convenceu de sua utilidade aqui, e eu já tenho uma missão para você.

–Qual missão lord?

–Pode se levantar que vou te explicar


	25. O grande dia

Capitulo 25

Era hoje, o grande dia, daria tudo certo, esse foi meu pensamento quando sai do meu quarto e dei de cara com o Draco, com o cabelo todo despenteado e com cara de sono.

–Nossa Draco, que cara de sono.

–Não dormi quase nada durante a noite, passei me virando na cama.

–Não fica assim, está tudo planejado e vai dar tudo certo.

Ele me sorriu e foi até o banheiro. Apesar de eu ter falado aquilo eu não estava 100% confiante.

Esperei o Draco sair do banheiro e entrei lá. Quando saí estava ele deitado no colo da Gina recebendo um cafuné, fui até eles e me sentei no sofá.

–Oi Gina, já sabe quando vai ser a próxima reunião da Ordem?

–Vai ser amanhã a noite, Dumbledore poderia marcar para antes, mas queria que TODOS os membros reunidos então teve que esperar alguns deles voltarem de missões. Mas eu não descobri o motivo da misteriosa reunião.

–Eu desconfio de uma coisa, meu pai falou que o Snape e o Dumbledore discutiram e que o diretor quase matou o Snape.

–Como esta o Severo? Perguntei aflita.

–Não se preocupe princesa, meu pai falo que ele esta com o lord. Continuando o que eu estava falado, eu acho que o diretor esta querendo anunciar que o Snape esta totalmente no lado das trevas.

–Se for isso ele não terá essa possibilidade, pois amanhã ele já estará morto. E eu e o Draco seremos muito odiados. Rssrs

–Pelo lado dos comensais irão ser aplaudidos.

–É melhor descermos não podemos levantar suspeitas.

A manhã passou rápida assim como a tarde, tínhamos acabando de jantar e estávamos no nosso AP esperando noticias, Gina tinha ouvido uma conversa que o diretor e o Harry estavam fora de Hogwarts naquela noite, se eles não voltassem iria estragar nosso plano. Gina entra correndo na sala e fala:

–Eles ainda não voltaram.

–Droga falta menos de uma hora pra os comensais chegarem. E agora? – Falou o Draco desesperado.

Nesse momento eu senti como se uma luz se acendesse na minha cabeça. Tive uma ideia.

–Vamos dar um jeito dele voltar. Quando os comensais chegarem, lançamos o feitiço morsmordre em cima da torre de astronomia, enquanto isso os comensais ficam escondidos esperando. Quando o velho chegar eu e o Draco subimos e matamos ele. Gina envia um patrono para a ordem avisando do ataque, para garantir seu papel de espião. Pan e Blás fiquem em seus dormitórios. Haverá uma pequena batalha aqui esta noite. Falei sorrindo confiante.

Quando o relógio bateu 22:00 a porta do armário sumidouro foi aberta, de lá saiu Bellatrix, Lúcio, um homem e uma mulher que eu não conhecia, mas que eram muito parecidos e depois um comensal mascarado. Fiquei levemente curiosa, fiquei o observando, enquanto rapidamente Draco dava as recomendações.

Os comensais saíram da sala precisa e se puseram atrás da estatuas e salas vazias, enquanto eu e Draco colocávamos a marca na torre, pouco tempo depois ouvimos som de aparatação e entramos. Draco lança um feitiço de desarme no velho e entramos.

Dumbledore ainda não mostrava nenhum sinal de pânico ou angústia. Ele somente olhou para quem o tinha desarmado e disse: 'boa noite, Draco. . .E Hermione.

Há Comensais da Morte aqui em sua escola esta noite.'

'Bem, bem.' Disse Dumbledore, como se Malfoy estivesse mostrando a ele um ambicioso projeto de lição de casa. 'Realmente muito bom. Você achou um modo para os deixar entrar, como o fez?'

'Sim', disse Malfoy, que estava arquejando. 'Bem debaixo do seu nariz e você nunca percebeu!'

'Engenhoso, ' disse Dumbledore. 'Contudo... Perdoe-me... Onde eles estão agora?

'Eles se encontraram com alguns de seus guardas. Estão tendo uma briga lá em baixo. Eles não vão demorar... Eu vim na frente. Eu e a Hermione, ela tem um trabalho para fazer.'

–Pena que vocês não conseguiram realizar essa missão, se realmente tivessem a capacidade matar teriam me matado antes. Matar não é tão fácil como os inocentes pensam.

–Velho estúpido, como acha que conseguimos a marca. Falei com escárnio.

–Então o que estão esperando pra matar o velho?

–Que bom que se juntou a nós querida Bellatrix.

–Encantador até na hora de sua morte Alvo.

–Quem é seu amigo mascarado, que falta de cortesia.

Nesse momento o comensal mascarado lança um feitiço no que parecia ser o vazio e de repente aparece o Potter e sua capa cai ao seu lado.

Ele tira a máscara rindo e diz:

–Eu sempre quis fazer isso.

–Você seu traidor!

–Severo, você esta aqui?

–Hermione você tem uma missão pra fazer e precisamos ir embora rápido.

–Chegou a sua hora velho caduco. AVADA KEDAVRA.

Não consegui segurar a risada e comecei a rir, quando percebi estavam todos os comensais rindo.

Saímos de lá correndo, tinha algumas pessoas estavam duelando, Severo já tinha colocado a mascara.

Quando estávamos perto das escadas Rony, Neville, Gui Weasley se meteram na nossa frente, Lucio que vinha fazendo a nossa guarda lança um feitiço que fez parte do teto cair em cima deles e conseguimos passar quando estávamos perto do portão vejo o Lupin e Tonks nos olhando da entrada de Hogwarts com um brilho nos olhos. Lembro quando Gina me disse que ele me defendeu, ele deve estar com raiva de mim.

Fui puxada pelo braço por minha mãe e fomos levados até o lord cai de joelhos assim como Bella, Lucio e Draco.

–Meus fieis comensais, soube que realizaram a missão lhes dada. Hermione, Draco vocês serão a partir de agora generais e serão treinados por sua mãe e seu pai que são os generais antigos. Podem ir.


	26. Revelações e encontro misterioso

Capitulo 30

Aparatamos em um casebre, estávamos eu, Sev e minha mãe.

–Snape pra onde você nos trouxe?Seu idiota, venha Hermione - Berrava minha mãe sem entender o porque de ele ter levado ela pra lá.

–Bellatrix eu preciso conversar com você sobre a Hermione, por favor, sente.

Vi minha mãe sentar muito desconfiada e me olhar de pergunta. Severo me estendeu a mão e me puxou para ficar ao lado dele. Eu estava com medo, o que ele vai aprontar, ele estava mais sério que o normal.

–Bellatrix, eu quero pedir para ti a Hermione em namoro.

–O que? – ela gritou sem entender.

–Eu entendo que você esteja chocada, mas eu e a Hermione nos amamos. E estamos juntos faz algum tempo.

–Mas você é um traidor.

–Eu não sou um traidor, eu sabia que você não ia acreditar em mim então trouxe a poção da verdade. – ele tirou um frasquinho do bolso e bebeu.

–Pergunte o que você quiser. – Falou Severo, eu via aquela cena sem nem piscar. O que será que ele irá falar.

–Em que lado desta guerra tu esta?

–Durante onze anos após a queda do lord eu estava jogando em cima do muro se um dos lados caísse passava para o outro lado. Mas agora sou totalmente leal ao lord, eu escolhi o lado que a minha princesa está, por ela é que decidi abraçar quem eu sou, como disse antes eu amo ela.

–Você realmente a ama?

–Amo mais que a minha vida. – nessa hora me saiu uma lagrima dos olhos, suspirei e ele me abraçou.

–Se você magoá-la eu invento uma maldição pior que todas as maldiçoes existentes e leve ela em casa amanha de tarde, quero passar um tempo com minha que já que voces dois já estão junto há um tempo acredito que não faz diferença eu deixa-la aqui sozinha com você. - me deu um beijo na testa e aparatou.

– Enfim a sós com minha namorada oficial. – ele sorriu e me levou até o seu quarto, depois de subir correndo as escadas.

Começamos a nos beijar no quarto, suas mãos percorriam com rapidez em meu corpo e minhas mãos exploravam com vontade sua bunda e com uma urgência tiramos nossas roupas de uma forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo brutal. Os beijos estavam mais intensos, mordidas e chupões deixavam marcas em nossos corpos mostrando que além de putaria representava o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Comecei a morder Severus, passando meus lábios por todo o seu corpo e este soltando pequenos sons pelos lábios, mostrando-se excitado e com muito, muito tesão.

Meus lábios percorriam do seu mamilo até sua virilha, cada vez mais Severus se contorcendo de tanta excitação, por fim cheguei ao seu pau, que a essa altura já estava bem duro e até molhado como de costume, o sexo oral foi ocorrendo, enfiava todo seu pau em minha boca, até chegar ao momento mais excitante pra ele, fui descendo com minha boca por todo seu pau, passando pelas bolas, Severus soltava cada gemido que me matava de tesão. Seus gemidos já não eram sussurros, mas sim gritos de prazer e em um momento da transa me virei em uma posição mais confortável e pude ver a cara de Severus, aquela cara de homem mais gostoso e safado, nessa nova posição Severus fazia em mim um oral enquanto eu continuava a matá-lo de prazer, ficamos assim por um bom tempo, e em certos momentos ele com sua língua atingia meu anus me matando de tanto tesão.

Depois de bastante tempo nas preliminares e no sexo oral trocamos as posições e fomos pra penetração em poucos segundos estava cavalgando em seu pau, via Severo mais uma vez sussurrando em meu ouvido palavras safadas e de muita excitação. Em determinado momento pedi pra trocar a posição, agora de quatro eu sentia um pau latejando entrar em meu corpo, a essa altura o amor já havia dando espaço a safadeza. Severo me arranhava, dava tapas em minha bunda e puxava meu cabelo, coisas que nos matam de tanto prazer, mais alguns minutos e Severo estava quase gozando o tesão estava à flor da pele, eu estava quase gozando, nós dois soltamos um grito de prazer quando gozamos juntos. Que sensação maravilhosa, uma mistura de excitação, de amor e de sexo.

Depois que terminamos nossa melhor foda fomos tomar um belo banho juntos. E dormimos abraçados sem medo que no dia seguinte teríamos que acordar cedo pra ninguém nos ver, éramos livres agora, e estaríamos juntos.

Acordei com um cheiro maravilhoso, me espreguicei e abri os olhos, fui até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal e voltei pra cama. Em cima dela havia uma bandeja com um café completo.

Severo apareceu na porta e fiz sinal pra se sentar comigo na cama.

– Não sabia que tu cozinhavas.

–Aprendi com minha mãe, você logo vai conhecê-la.

–Será que ela vai gosta de mim?

–É lógico meu amor, agora coma.

Depois do café da manha passei muito tempo na biblioteca do Sev, era impressionante a variedade e contidade, fiquei louca pra ler todos, fui arrancada de lá por severo na hora do almoço, que estava muito gostoso.

Quando terminamos aparatamos na casa dos Malfoy, demos um abraço no pessoal de lá, tínhamos que falar sobre nosso relacionamento para o lord, então fomos até o escritório, onde ele estava.

De lá estava saindo um comensal mascarado e o lord falou:

–Esta fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Ele se virou e deu de cara com nós, olhei aqueles olhos através da mascara, eu conhecia aqueles olhos, mas da onde.

Entramos na sala e falamos:

–lord nós estamos namorando.

– Eu faço muito gosto dessa união, vocês são 2 dos meus melhores comensais, espero que logo tragam mais um cervo para ser meu comensal.

Fizemos um reverencia e saímos. No caminho perguntei pra Severo se ele conhecia o bruxo mascarado, ele negou e fomos em frente. Quando estavamos virando o corredor percebemos que o comensal misterioso estava nos encarando, ele nos deu um aceno de cabeça e saiu do castelo.


	27. enterro do velhote

Capitulo 27

P.V.O Gina Weasley

Assim que eu vi a marca negra no céu enviei um patrono para o pessoal da Ordem avisando do ataque. Eles chegaram rápido, encontraram no castelo alguns comensais e começou vários duelos no castelo. Eles mandaram eu ir para o quarto pra ficar segura lá, mas eu me escondi e fiquei observando as batalhas, torcendo para que desse tudo certo e que o plano de Mi e do meu Draco ocorresse como o previsto.

Vi a hora que Bellatrix, Hermione, Draco e mais um comensal mascarado passaram por mim, quando Hermione me viu ela deu um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça afirmando que estava feito, Dumbledore estava morto.

Lucio fez parte do teto cai em cima dos meus irmãos e Neville que tentavam impedir os comensais de saírem do castelo. Lucio fazia a parte dele na missão, que era os fazer saírem de lá vivos, qualquer um que aparecia na frente, ele e outros dois comensais, tiravam do caminho.

Cheguei na grande porta de Hogwarts parei ao lado de Lupin e sua namorada Tonks, eles viam os comensais cruzarem os portões, eles estavam estranhos.

Hagrid e Minerva reuniram todos os que estavam acordados no castelo, eram os membros que tinham vindo proteger a escola, os professores, eu e o Rony, os outros alunos não acordaram por que a Hermione tinha colocado um feitiço pra que em nenhuma das outras casas ouvissem o que estava acontecendo.

–Cadê o Harry? Ele deveria estar aqui, ele saiu junto com Dumbledore. – Falou Rony

Nesse momento apareceu Hagrid carregando Dumbledore nos braços e Minerva ao lado do Potter, que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ele assim que nos viu foi correndo abraçar seu melhor amigo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

–Você esta bem Harry? – perguntei de forma que parece que eu estava preocupada.

–Eu estou bem. – Sussurrou ele.

Hagrid colocou o corpo do diretor em cima da mesa.

Harry chegou perto, endireitou os óculos de meia-lua em cima do nariz curvado, e

limpou o sangue da boca com sua própria manga. Então olhou para aquele sábio rosto velho e tentou

absorver aquela verdade enorme e incompreensível: Dumbledore nunca mais iria falar com ele, nunca

mais poderia ajudá-lo -.

A multidão murmurava atrás de Harry.

"Venha Aqui"

"Não"

"Olhe, não pode ficar aqui, Harry... Venha agora..." "Não".

Ele não queria deixar Dumbledore, ele não queria ir a lugar algum. A mão de Hagrid em seu ombro

estava tremendo. Então uma outra voz disse, "Harry, venha".

Eu o fiz levantar e dei um abraço nele.

Todos foram levados até a enfermaria.

Todos queriam saber o que realmente aconteceu e Harry começou a explicar.

–Eu tinha saído com Dumbledore, quando estávamos na frente dos 3 vassouras vimos a marca negra então aparatamos lá, assim que chegamos o diretor me petrifica, abri-se a porta e Draco entra e desarma ele em seguida entra a Black, o diretor tenta ganhar tempo conversando com Draco sobre como ele conseguiu trazer os comensais para o castelo ai ele disse que a Black tinha uma coisa pra fazer, ai entra a Bellatrix e um outro comensal, ai ele me ataca e eu desmaio.

–Mas o que tu e o diretor foram fazer fora da escola? – pergunto inocentemente.

–Ele estava tentando achar mais pessoas de outro países pra nossa causa, então me levou junto para convencê-los. – Falou automaticamente, sem perceber que estava revelando a verdade na frente de todos.

Não consegui resisti de soltar um sorriso mas que logo se desmanchou quando reparei que Lupin estava olhando intrigado para mim.

–Então Hermione é uma comensal quem poderia imaginar isso. –Falou Lupin com brilho diferente nos olhos.

Depois de ficar muito tempo conversando ouvimos o canto da fênix de Dumbledore, quando ela acabou fomos obrigados a ir para cama, pois amanha seria um dia muito cansativo com o enterro do diretor e a viajem de volta.

Todas as aulas estavam suspensas, todas as provas adiadas. Alguns alunos foram levados de Hogwarts

por seus pais nos dias seguintes - as gêmeas Patil já tinham ido antes do café da manhã após a morte de

Dumbledore e Zacarias Smith foi acompanhado do castelo por seu arrogante pai. Simas Finnigan, por

outro lado, bateu o pé que não queria ir para casa com sua mãe; eles tiveram uma discussão no hall de

entrada que só terminou quando ela deixou que ele ficasse para o funeral. Ela achou a muito custo um

leito em Hogsmeade, Simas contou a Harry e Rony, já que estavam chovendo magos e bruxas na vila,

preparando-se para dar seu adeus a Dumbledore.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Uma extraordinária diversidade de pessoas já estavam acomodadas em metade das cadeiras: pobres e

sábios, velhos e novos. Muitos Gina não reconheceu, mas teve alguns que sim, incluindo membros da

Ordem da Fênix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Olho-Tonto Moody, Tonks, seu cabelo estava num rosa choque, Remo Lupin, com quem ela parecia estar de mãos dadas, minha mãe e meu pai, Gui ajudado por Fleur e seguido por Fred e George, que estavam vestindo jaquetas de pele de

dragão preta. Então, lá estava Madame Maxime, que ocupava sozinha duas cadeiras e meia, Tom, o

proprietário do Caldeirão Furado, Arabella Figg, a vizinho trouxa de Harry, o baixista cabeludo do

grupo bruxo As Esquisitonas, as Esquisitonas, Ernie Frang, motorista do Noitibus Andante, Madame

Malkin, da loja de vestimentas do Beco Diagonal, e algumas pessoas que Harry conhecia somente de

vista, como o garçom do Hog"s Head e a bruxa que puxava o carrinho de chá do Expresso de

Hogwarts. Os fantasmas do castelo

também estavam lá, pouco visíveis no brilho do sol, discerníveis apenas quando se moviam,

insubstanciavelmente resplandecendo cintilantes no ar.

Todos os alunos que estavam no colégio estavam presentes.

Houve um momento para discursos, onde uma variedade enorme de pessoas falaram da nobreza do homem. No final surgiu uma fumaça e no lugar da mesa onde estava o corpo surgiu uma tumba branca.

O silêncio pesava.

A multidão estava quase dispersa agora, davam os pêsames com um largo abraço na figura monumental

de Hagrid, cujos suspiros ainda ecoavam através das águas.

Muitas pessoas foram pegar o trem, ma eu, o Rony fomos junto com minha família através do pó de flu e o Potter voltou para a casa dos tios.


	28. Retornando

Capitulo 28

Tive que ficar trancada na mansão Malfoy um mês inteiro, por que os aurores estavam me procurando, ocupei meu tempo jogando xadrez com Draco e Lucio, treinando duelo com minha mãe e as vezes Severo ia me ver e passava a tarde comigo no quarto, coisa que não deixava tio Lucio muito feliz, mas tinha certeza que se falasse algo levaria um crucio meu, da Cissa e da Bella.

Fiquei sabendo através do Lucio que tentaram pegar o Potter e ele escapou novamente. Hoje será o dia em que tomaremos o ministério, dessa vez eu e Draco iremos juntos.

No final da tarde estávamos reunidos e aparatamos no ministério, tomamos conta do local mais de 100 comensais atacando enquanto 10 minutos antes mais 50 comensais atacavam uma vila trouxa, os aurores estavam lutando contra eles, então não foi difícil dominarmos o lugar.

Eu, Lucio e Bellatrix fomos até o escritório do ministro e fomos recebidos por dois comensais lançando maldições da morte em nós. Lucio e Bella se livraram deles rapidamente e entramos na sala, o ministro tento nos atacar mas fui mais rápida e lancei um encarcerus nele.

–Sua maldita,você não vai ficar livre dessa história.

–Ora querido ministro e quem irá me fazer pagar se você estará morto?

Dei um risada estilo mamãe e lancei o feitiço fatal.

Saímos de lá, já tínhamos tomado conta, colocamos um ministro novo no cargo sobre a maldição imperius. Colocamos todos atrás do Potter e nomeamos ele como indesejável numero um.

No dia seguinte da batalha tivemos uma reunião com o lord, onde ele nomeou oficialmente eu e o Draco como Generais e que o Draco cuidaria do ministério e eu de Hogwarts, iríamos fiscalizar e enviar relatórios, o novo diretor de hogwarts seria o Snape.

Fiquei muito feliz com a noticia, eu iria estar perto do meu amor e dos meus amigos.

Arrumei uma mochila para levar apenas minhas roupas, já que esse ano não iria precisar carregar um monte de livros, daqui uma semana estaria em Hogwarts até lá ficarei aprendendo a como ser uma boa general, eu e o Draco.

No dia do embarque acordei com um incrível bom humor, desci para o café da manha e encontrei Draco conversando com Cissa, ele estava com muita saudade da Gina, eles passaram as férias todas longe deles.

–Ta pronta pra ser muito odiada em hogwarts Hermione? Afinal foi você que matou o velhote.

–Draco querido, não ligo nem um pouco pra raiva deles, vou estar junto do Severus e de meus amigos. Mas a raiva deles vão estar em ti também, sorte sua que não vai ir pra lá.

–Eu vou ficar só um dia lá e depois volto. Na abertura do ano letivo é preciso impacta mostrando a todos os dois generais.

Aparatamos na plataforma, todos nos olhavam com medo e raiva, dei um sorrisinho para eles. Encaminhei junto com Draco para uma cabine e lá encontramos Pan e Blás se beijando.

–Nos desculpem por interromper esse momento lindo, mas será que podemos sentar?

Eles se separaram e correram até nós e nos abraçamos.

–é claro que os generais do lord podem se sentar – falou Blas rindo.

Nos sentamos e começamos a convesar, até que a porta se abriu e uma jovem de cabelos ruivos passou pela porta.

–Draco, me falaram que vocês estavam no trem.

Draco se levantou e puxou Gina para seus braços para um longo beijo.

–O Neville comentou que tinham visto vocês na estação então dei um jeito de sair da cabine que eu estava sem ninguém desconfiar.

Resolvi deixar os pombinhos a sós e dar uma volta pelo trem.

Passando por uma cabine avistei Neville e Luna. Então o Potter e o Rony não vieram para Hogwarts esse ano, havia ouvido que ele não quis falar para ninguém por que e onde eles estariam.

Logo chegamos na escola, fomos direto falar com Snape e em seguida foram chegando os alunos e nos sentamos na mesa dos professores. Os alunos não tinham reparado em nós, até o momento que Snape faz um pequeno discurso e falando que ele seria o novo diretor e nos apresentou como generais do lord e que eu permaneceria em hogwarts. Eu tive muita vontade de rir da cara que todos fizeram, era cômica, misturava raiva, medo e surpresa.

–Mas ela é uma assassina. –ouvi uma voz gritar do meio do salão.

–e é por isso que eu cuidaria mais o que sai dessa sua boca idiota, antes que eu repita o gesto que fez você diz que eu fiz .

Aquele dia estava acabando mas a melhor parte estava por vir.

Bati na porta e a vi se abrir.

–Oi diretor, eu, general Hermione Black quero ter um particular com você. – falei isso de modo muito sexy e safado.

Ele me puxou para dentro e tivemos uma noite maravilhosa.


	29. Cenas quentes e inesperadas

Capitulo 29

O tempo que eu passei em hogwarts passou rápido, já faz uns três meses que eu estou aqui, e nada de muito importante aconteceu, eu passo meu tempo fazendo relatórios sobre alunos rebeldes que não seguem as regras, namorando meu diretor e convivendo com meus amigos.

Hoje eu estava muito triste faz uma semana que Sev saiu pra uma missão para o lord e ainda não voltou, enquanto ele não chega eu fico cuidando da escola no seu lugar.

Hoje passou todo o dia chovendo, eu estava na seca há muito tempo já faz um mês que não encontro Sev em um momento mais intimo, toda vez que ele esta aqui no castelo eu tenho que sair ou tenho uma reunião ou algo que me impeça de ficar junto com ele.

Já passava do meio dia, eu ainda não estava com nem um pouquinho de fome, estava distraída sentada na poltrona do Sev no seu escritório, quando alguém bate na porta, mandei que a pessoa entrasse e vejo uma jovem sem o uniforme, ela usava um shorts curto e um corset azul com preto e salto alto preto, passei meus olhos de baixo para cima, essa pessoa tinha pernas torneadas e um corpo muito lindo, meu olhar vai subindo até que vejo seu cabelo liso molhado descendo pelas costas, um cabelo ruivo.

–Gina, o que esta fazendo aqui?

– Vim visitar a minha amiga que por sinal esta como diretora substituta.

–Senta aí, cadê o teu uniforme?

–Fim de semana nós não temos que usar uniforme lembra?

–Mas por que esta vestida forma?

–Vai rola uma festinha hoje aqui sabia?

–a festa dos alunos mais velhos?na sala precisa? Fiquei sabendo.

–Os caras que arrumam essas festas em hogwarts acham que esta na hora de fazer uma dessas para tira o clima pesado que esta na escola, por causa da guerra.

–Eu sei sobre essas festas e o que rolam nessas festas.

–tu não vai proibir não é.

Ela falou essa frase chegando mais perto e não pude de deixar de dar mais uma rápida olhada em seu corpo. Ação que não passou despercebido por ela.

–É claro que não vou proibir, mas aposto que Severo não vai gostar nada dessas festas.

–Ele não esta no castelo. É por esse motivo que tu ta tão chata não é? – ela fala brincando.

–Tu andas muito engraçadinha. O Draco não fica com ciúmes de você se vestir assim?

–Ele vai estar na festa, não tem por que ter ciúmes, alem disso é o momento perfeito pra nos encontráramos, vai estar todo mundo bêbado, nem vão nos ver ir para um dos quartos, e se nos verem temos a desculpa de estarmos bêbados que chegamos a cometer tal loucura.

–Você é muito cínica sabia?E você realmente não deveria andar por aí dessa maneira.

–Por que não Mi?Tem medo do que? – ela me pergunta com uma cara de safada, chegando muito perto de mim.

–Eu não tenho medo de nada Gi, apenas não acho seguro pra você andar dessa maneira, muito menos entrar na sala do diretor dessa forma, quando ele não esta aqui.

–E por que não?

–Por que é perigoso chegar tão perto de mim, vestida dessa forma, quando eu estou na seca.

– E o que você iria fazer? – fala ela colocando a boca dela a centímetros da minha boca.

Não consegui resisti e mais uma vez beijei aquela ruiva. O beijo foi longo, lento e com tanta emoção que até a sufocava, o desejo irradiava daquele beijo! Até que elas tiveram que parar para poder respirar. E Hermione perguntou:

–E o Draco e o Sev?

–Beijo entre amigos não é traição.

Ela ficou me olhando por uns cinco segundos, me puxou e continuou o beijo, mas agora muito calorosamente. Beijamos-nos muito, eu sentia sua língua se entrelaçar à minha, e com isso a nossa excitação aumentava.

Deitei-a sobre a mesa atirando todos os objetos que estavam em cima para o chão. Começamos a nos beijar novamente, mas agora um beijo muito mais caloroso, começamos a nos acariciar, fui descendo a mão até sua bunda, acariciando ela todinha, sentindo nossos seios durinhos se esbarrando. Ela fazia o mesmo comigo.

Gina começa a beijar o meu pescoço dando beijos e mordidas, e passando a mão por baixo do meu vestido, acariciando minhas coxas.

– Ta gostando Mi? Fala pra mim.

–Ta muito bom Gi, continua. Falei para ela, dando uma mordida de leve na orelha que a fez se arrepiar.

Quando reparamos já estávamos sem nenhuma peça de roupa e deitadas na mesa do diretor.

Levo minha mão até a sua vagina e começo a cariciá-la, percebo que ela esta muito molhada e solto uma risadinha, e comento:

–Molhadinha sua safada

–Não muito diferente de ti. – ela retruca e começa a me passar a mão também.

Comecei a chupar seus seios, eram médios e estavam durinhos, uma delícia. Comecei a lambe-los e a fazer movimentos circulares em seu seio esquerdo, enquanto massageava o outro, e distribuía a atenção entre os dois, ela gemia baixo, em meu ouvido, como se pedisse por mais.

– E o seu namoradinho? - perguntei tentando fazer uma pequena '' vingança'', ou uma pequena indireta.

– Foda-se ele. - respondeu ela, sorri, e a beijei novamente.

Gina foi diretamente aos meus seios sem ao menos respirar direito, a deixei chupar por um bom tempo.

Passei dois dedos por seu sexo, então desci mais e lambi o interior de suas coxas, dando alguns chupões às vezes, comecei a subir e ao mesmo tempo massagear seus seios, passei direto por sua vagina, provocando-a.

– Por favor Mi...desça... - Murmurou ela quando a provoquei passando minha mão de leve por sua intimidade

Seguindo seu pedido, comecei a descer, passei a língua por sua vagina e então a penetrei dois dedos, ouvindo-a gemer alto, fiz movimentos suaves e lentos, a provocando. Não me contentei apenas com isso e enfiei a língua em seu sexo enquanto ela gemia e apertava os seios. Senti que ela iria gozar então parei, fazendo-a quase me xingar. Então recomecei dessa vez usando os dedos e assim que ela ia gozar coloquei a minha boca novamente e suguei cada gota que ela expeliu.

–Sua vez... - Disse para ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

Gina ficou em cima de mim e enfiou três dedos em minha vagina enquanto eu tentava gemer o mais baixo possível e massageava meus seios. Gina começou a chupar minha vagina em movimentos tortuosos, não agüentei muito tempo, e gozei em sua boca, ela chupou tão rapidamente e sem vergonha que até duvidara que nunca tivesse feito sexo com alguma mulher antes.

– Conseguiu o que queria, gostosa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Trocamos mais um beijo e nos vestimos.

–Vá para a sua festa e divirta-se. Uma experiência nova e muito gostosa.

–Valeu Mi.

Assim que ela fechou aquela porta eu soube que a nossa amizade tinha se tornado inquebrável, e que seriamos amigas para sempre. Amigas, como irmãs, que tem um segredo em comum.

Com um aceno da varinha a sala esta como era antes e me sento na cadeira. Quando ouço sons de palmas me levanto e me viro bruscamente.

–Que cena linda de se ver. Não precisa ficar com essa cara que não vou contar a ninguém.


	30. Inesperado mas bem vindo

Capitulo 30

–Que cena linda de se ver. Não precisa ficar com essa cara que não vou contar a ninguém.

Vejo diante de mim um homem vestido como um comensal da morte, usando a máscara impossibilitando de eu saber quem era sua verdadeira identidade. Olhei para seu rosto coberto, e me foquei em seus olhos, era aquele comensal, o comensal misterioso. E eu o conhecia, mas não sabia a quem pertencia aqueles par de olhos âmbar.

–Quem é você? E o que quer aqui?

–Não importa quem sou eu, isso não é da sua conta, estava a procura do Snape, mas como percebi ele não esta aqui. Como falei antes não se preocupe pode se divertir a vontade, não pretendo contar ao Snape que ele se tornou um corno. - Ele falou com ironia e entrou na lareira rindo.

–Snape não é corno.

–Se você diz que não, então esta bom. – rindo ele sumiu.

A minha curiosidade estava insuportável, quem era esse maldito comensal?

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, escolhi ficar no quarto do Sev para esperá-lo, mas acabei dormindo. Acordei-me de manha cedo, com um leve barulho, me sentei na cama e vi Sev colocar a capa negra que o deixava muito sexy.

–Oi amor quando tu voltaste?

–Cheguei no meio da madrugada, não quis acordá-la, estava dormindo tão bela que achei um desperdício te acorda.

–Fiquei aqui pra te espera e acabei dormindo. Aquele comensal esteve aqui a tua procura.

–Já falei com ele.

–E tu sabes quem ele é?

–Não, só o vi com aquela máscara e também é um ótimo oclumente. Deve ser um pirralho com medo de ser preso e ir pra Azkaban.

Ele se virou e deu uma olhada no espelho.

–Você esta lindo mas eu prefiro você sem nada. – Falando isso me aproximei dele e comecei a tirar a roupa dele, no começo houve protestos sobre ele ter uma reunião com os professores, no minuto seguinte que lhe tirei as calças já estava com a boca completamente ocupada para falar algo contra.

O resultado dessa nossa aventura logo de manha foi uma reunião perdida, professores zangados por ter perdido sua manha por nada, e também um café da manha perdido. E eu e Snape completamente felizes e realizados por termos matado nossa saudade.

Os dias em hogwarts foram passando muito lentamente, nem parecia que estávamos em guerra, só tava que estávamos quando era convocada a aparecer em alguns ataques ou em algumas festas realizadas pelo lord das trevas.

Eu detestava essas festas, eram festas com os piores tipos de orgias, tínhamos que transar com outros comensais em forma de confraternização. Era nessas horas que eu ficava com muita raiva de Voldemort. Assim que terminava essas festas voltava para a escola tomava uma poção para não engravidar daqueles nojentos e tomava um longo banho e dormia de conchinha com o Sev. Com Gina e Pan era a mesma coisa, só que a Gina tinha que usar mascara para ninguém a reconhecer.

O único momento que gostávamos de ser comensais eram nos ataques em que podíamos praticar magia negra e viver em paz sem ter medo de algum comensal nos matasse. Odiávamos quando tínhamos que nos curvar diante aquele mestiço com cara de cobra que se achava um rei, ele era um louco imbecil.

Faltava apenas uma semana para terminar as aulas, estava eu, Gina e Pan no meu quarto conversando sobre a guerra, quando me levantei, nesse comento eu senti uma tontura e só não cai no chão por que as meninas me seguraram.

–Mi o que houve?

–Não sei Pan, eu senti uma tontura de repente.

–Mi, tu tem que ir à enfermaria ver isso, não é a primeira vez que passas mal dessa forma e você não tem comida direito esses dias.

–Eu ando um pouco enjoada, Gina não deve ser nada.

–Você pode até ser a comensal preferida do lord, pode até ser a grande general que matou o velho diretor, mas eu vou te arrastar agora até a enfermaria. – fala Gina com a Pan ao seu lado confirmando com a cabeça tudo que a amiga falou.

–Esta bem então, vamos duma vez antes que eu perca a paciência.

Fomos até a enfermaria onde madame Ponfrey me examinava sempre com um olhar de medo de eu matá-la. No final do exame ela me olha receosa e fala:

–A senhorita esta grávida de dois meses.

–Como?

–A senhorita esta grávida. – ela repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Fiquei alguns minutos estática, tentando processar que eu estava grávida.

– como isso foi acontece? – perguntei para mim.

– Até parece que não sabe como se faz um bebe, Mi. – Falou de modo irônico Gina.

–Parabéns Mi. – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

– É uma menina parabéns. – falou a enfermeira.

–Alisei a minha barriga e deixei um sorriso sair, mas logo fiquei séria olhando para a enfermeira.

–Se contar para alguém da minha você não usará mais essa sua língua de sapo para mais nada.

–Não senhorita, não contarei para ninguém não.

Levantei-me da maca e junto de mim vieram as meninas.

–Vou conversar com Severo, vocês duas bico fechado.

Concordaram e saíram saltitantes, balancei a cabeça e ri, essas duas não tinham jeito. Cheguei até a o escritório do diretor e entrei sem bater.

Ele olhou-me surpreso e sorriu. Fui até ele e sentei em seu colo e beijei-o com intensidade e com muito amor. Depois olhei para dentro de seus olhos e falei:

–Não acha que anda trabalhando muito, papai. – dei ênfase a ultima palavra e ele levantou a sobrancelha.

–Papai?

Eu sorri de leve, peguei a mão dele e coloquei em cima de minha barriga e acenei afirmativamente.

Assim que compreendeu abriu um enorme sorriso, comigo no colo se levantou e me girou dando-me mais um beijo.

–Ta de quantos meses?

–Estou de dois meses e é uma menina que eu estou esperando.

–uma menina? Sorriu ele abobalhado.

Ficamos horas imaginando como seria a nossa filha e o nome perfeito para a nossa princesa. Almoçamos e comemos lanches dentro do escritório, Sev estava toda hora passando a mão na minha barriga ou me dando beijos e fazendo carinho em mim.

Estava se aproximando do fim da tarde quando finalmente escolhemos o nome do nosso anjinho, seria forte e lindo, seria uma princesa, Diana, significa divina, brilhante, iluminada. Diana Black Snape.

–Vamos até a mansão Black, vou procurar meus amigos, eles irão com a gente, mande um patrono avisando de nossa ida até lá.

8 horas da noite chegamos na mansão Malfoy e fomos recebidos por Narcisa.

–Queridos que bom que vieram jantar conosco.

–Tia, tenho um comunicado a fazer. Minha mãe esta ai?

–Sim esta na sala, vamos até lá.

Depois dos cumprimentos nos sentamos no sofá, Draco ao lado de Gina e blas ao lado de Pan e eu ao lado de Severo. No outro sofá estavam Narcisa e Lucio, Bella e Rodolfo. Falei sem rodeios.

–Eu estou grávida.


	31. Batalha final

O silencio se estabeleceu na sala, logo depois senti muitas braços me apertando alegremente. Todos me dão parabéns mas quando se afastam vejo a minha mãe parada na minha frente sem reação nenhuma, nem gritos de raiva ou comemoração.

Fico com medo, como ela reagiria?

P.O.V Bellatrix Lestrange

Grávida? Como assim? Eu mato o Snape, Hermione é apenas uma menina, como ele espera que ela tenha uma criança, ainda mais no meio de uma guerra, e eu vou ser avó, eu, Bellatrix a comensal, vovó.

De repente dou um salto no sofá e começo a gritar feliz e corro para abraçá-la.

–Eu vou ter um neto, vou ensinar muita magia negra, vou ensinar a duelar, ahhhhhhhhhh.

–É uma menina mãe.

–Cissa nada de essa criança ter apenas laçinhos rosas.

–Eu tenho estilo Bella, e eu acho que roupas pretas que nem a suas são muito pesadas para um bebe.

–Parabéns Bella. Já esta começando a parecer a primeira ruga de velhice. Rsrsrs

–Vai rindo Lucio, logo logo Draco vai encomendar um netinho pra te deixar esse seu cabelo loiro platinado em todo branco.

–Parabéns Severo, irá ser um bom pai. Esta feliz?

–Claro que estou feliz Lucio, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Meu bebe vai ser tratada como uma princesa.

P.O.V Hermione Black

Eu fiquei muito feliz que minha mãe e meu amigos tenham aceitado minha gravidez. Fizemos um jantar mais barulhento do que de costume, regado de muito wiski de fogo e pra mim apenas uma garrafa de suco de abóbora. Aff.

Depois do jantar as mulheres ficaram na sala e os homens foram para o escritório do tio Lucio, conversar coisa de homens e fazerem coisas de homem.

Me deitei no colo da minha mãe enquanto ela me contava como seria uma gravidez e me apavorando com os dizeres sobre as dolorosas dores do parto.

Passaram-se uma semana desde aquele jantar maravilhoso, hoje é sexta, ultimo dia de aula, estavam todos felizes, foi um dia muito leve, amanha os alunos estariam voltando para casa.

Era nove horas da noite quando eu sinto minha marca arder muito, encontro Severo vindo em minha direção e me levou até o salão principal.

–O que esta acontecendo Severo por que essa pressa e o que o lord quer agora?

–O Potter está no castelo.

–Mas o que este idiota esta fazendo aqui?

–Hoje é o dia que essa guerra terminará. O comensal misterioso passou essa informação agora.

–Por que o Potter faria uma idiotice dessas? Atacar Hogwarts sozinho e com vários comensais dentro?

–E quem disse que ele vai atacar sozinho, ele nesse momento esta junto com outros membros da ordem da fênix, haverá uma batalha aqui hoje, avise os outros que estão aqui. E depois vá pra masmorra e fique lá, segura.

–Se vai haver uma batalha eu quero lutar.

–Maldito sangue grifinório, você esta grávida, vê se entende menina, eu não quero perder você e nem a minha filha.

–Severo eu vou lutar isso já esta decidido, eu sou uma general e eu tenho a responsabilidade de lutar, você não irá nos perder meu amor, estaremos bem.

Dou um beijo nele e vou procurar o pessoal. Encontrei Gina no dormitório dela sozinha escrevendo no seu diário.

–Haverá uma batalha aqui e agora, pegue sua máscara e roupa de comensal, você deve continuar no anonimato. Mando-te uma mensagem quando eles chegarem,esteja preparada.

Sai do salão comunal da grifinória e segui rapidamente para o da sonserina, onde encontrei Blas, Pan e Draco.

–Sentimos a marca queimar mais forte do que de costume, o que esta acontecendo Hermione?

–O Potter invadirá o castelo junto com a ordem, se preparem para o ataque final.

Sai de lá e encontrei mais de 200 comensais dentro do salão principal, na frente deles estavam Snape, Draco e Voldemort.

–Finalmente você chegou Black. Faremos um ataque apenas, iremos para o lado de fora do castelo, eles entraram pelo portão principal já que todas as outras entradas para o castelo foram bloqueadas.

Fomos todos para frente para esperar os visitantes mas aconteceu algo inesperado, na parte da frente tinham 50 membros da fênix e saindo de dentro do castelo tinha mais 50 deles. Estávamos cercados mas ainda tínhamos a vantagem numérica. Segundos depois já se via muitos jatos de feitiços.

Foi uma batalha difícil quase fui atingida por um feitiço mortal lançado por um auror. Na hora que iria ser atingida sua mãe desviou o feitiço, assim se distraindo do duelo que estava tendo com Kingsley, sabendo que havia um feitiço mortal se aproximando dela, consegui ler seus lábios.

–mamãe te ama. – e logo em seguida desabando no chão.

Olho ao redor e vejo muitos corpos pelo chão. Voldemort e o Potter estavam no centro da batalha, Harry lança a maldição da morte mas o feitiço se choca com o feitiço igual do lord, percebi que o Potter não tinha força suficiente pra ganha, perto deles esta Snape deitado no chão, ferido mas vivo, meu mundo desmorona, tenho uma filha pra nascer e meu homem esta machucado, eu não quero continuar nessa vida, minha princesa não merece ter que curvar para esse cara de cobra, eu não quero que ela tenha que se sentir obrigada a se deitar com quem não ama, por que um maníaco acha divertido. Se eu tomar a decisão que quero tomar eu já tenho um plano formado na minha cabeça.

Sem mais pensar e com a minha decisão tomada faço algo que poderia mudar minha vida pra melhor ou para pior. Lanço um avada em direção ao lord que não conseguiu se defender de dois feitiços mortais e caiu morto, logo em seguida muitos comensais tentavam fugir mas são capturados pelos membros da ordem em conjunto dos aurores.

Vou até Severo vejo que ele não esta tão machucado como eu pensava, apenas desacordado e alguns cortes espalhado por todo o corpo. Desperto ele e passo a mão no cabelo dele mas sou interrompida por uma voz.

–Hermione Black e Severo Snape vocês estão presos.

O panico passa por todo o meu corpo ao ouvir aquilo tento me abraçar a Severo mas sou impedida de fazer isso. Erguem nós dois e nos colocam algemas magicas e nos tiram dali, nos levando para o ministério.


	32. Pós-batalha

Acordei com dor de cabeça, olhei para o lado procurando pelo pai da minha filha, encontrei-o a alguns metros de mim, tentei me levantar para ir até ele e percebo que estou presa. Meus braços e pernas estavam presos em grossas correntes mágicas, estavam presas a grades, eu estava em uma gaiola, estava que nem um animal enjaulado.

Percebi que não era apenas eu que estava naquela situação humilhante e degradante, mas todos os que tinham sido presos estavam em igual situação, o salão principal do ministério estava cheio de gaiolas esperando a identificação dos presos e em outra sala estavam os corpos, de um lado da sala estavam os comensais mortos e do outro lado estavam os corpos dos defensores da luz que partiram pra outro mundo.

Estava dispersa, olhando e procurando conhecidos no meio daquela loucura, e consegui vê Draco a duas jaulas de mim, Narcisa do lado contrario a seis jaulas distantes. Eram muitos comensais.

–Esta com medo comensal?

Eu sabia de quem era aquela voz de deboche, por dentro eu estava com muita raiva, mas fora eu apenas dei um sorrisinho debochado.

–Sempre arrogante, quero ver se quando você e seu namorado comensal cara de fuinha estiverem em Azkaban, vão manter a mesma pose.

Ele é mesmo um idiota, acha que eu estou namorando o Draco. Hahaha

P.V.O Harry Potter

Mesmo presa a Black continua arrogante, vou fazer o possível pra ela e aquela fuinha oxigenada, sejam condenados.

Fui dar uma volta pra dar uma checada em quem foi preso e tentar identificar algum.

Depois de algumas voltas já tinha visto o Malfoy, a mãe dele, Zabini, a vadia da Parkinson, Snape.

Decidi que já estava na hora de passar na sala ao lado e ver quem morreu por mim. Os corpos estavam um ao lado do outro para serem reconhecidos e os familiares avisados.

Encabeçando a fila, vi Alastor Moody, sem seu olho de vidro e sem sua perna falsa. Ouvi alguém comentar que foi Bellatrix lestrange quem cometeu essa atrocidade com ele.

Também vi Alicia Spinnet, dois anos mais velha que ele, tinha participado do time de quadribol, depois que saiu do colégio entrou na Ordem.

Susana Bonés pertencia à Lufa-Lufa e era uma integrante da Armada de Dumbledore.

Argo Filch tinha morrido logo no começo da batalho, com um feitiço que o cara de cobra tinha lançado nele por ter deixado nós entrar no castelo.

Colin Creevey, esse garoto não deveria ter se metido na briga, ele e outros alunos de Hogwarts tinham se metido na batalha final.

Emilia Bulstrode, uma sonserina que era inimiga da Hermione Black.

Fred Weasley, que horror, o Jorge vai ficar muito mal com isso, ele foi morto por um feitiço perdido.

Mundungo Fletcher, Montague, Mulciber, Dolohov, Lucio e Bellatrix Lestrange também tinham morrido.

Decidi passar no Saint`Mungus para ver os feridos da batalha, encontrei os Weasley reunidos muito abalados com a perda do Fred, o Jorge estava no hospital por que tinha perdido a orelha esquerda e a Gina estava no hospital por que tinha sofrido pequenos cortes, mas já tinha tido alta.

P.O.V Gina Weasley

–Pessoal eu vou dar uma volta pelo jardim, já tem gente demais aqui.

Dentro do quarto do Jorge tinha gente demais e ficou insuportável depois que o Potter chegou. Andando pelos jardins do hospital fiquei lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos, desde a hora em que a Hermione entrou no quarto dizendo que naquela noite tudo se decidiria.

Eu estava do lado de fora do salão comunal da grifinória, vestida como comensal, mas lembrei que tinha esquecido da máscara em cima do sofá, quando eu ia entrar pra pegar a máscara ouvi um barulho e vozes falando baixo.

Eu não poderia ser descoberta, eu não teria tempo pra entrar na grifinória então antes que me vissem transfigurei minha roupa para o uniforme, segundos depois apareceu varias pessoas entre elas meus irmãos Percy, Gui e Carlinhos.

–O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

–Fique ai dentro Gina, não queremos que você se machuque, iremos atacar o cara de cobra hoje.

–Eu vou com vocês, minha família vai lutar vou junto.

–Fique perto da gente então.

Esse era o único jeito de participa da luta sem ser descoberta, me mantive afastada, sempre que dava atacava algum auror mas sempre estava disposta a salvar minha família. Porem um auror viu que eu amaldiçoei aurores e protegi vários comensais, notou que eu estava do lado negro e lançou-me uma maldição da morte em mim, meu irmão viu e se meteu na frente morrendo em meus braços, maldito Potter, maldito Voldemort se não fosse por eles tudo estaria calmo, fiquei com muita raiva e matei o auror.

Vi Snape caído no chão, a dor de Hermione, eu queria que isso acabasse de uma vez, queria matar o Potter e Voldemort, mas a Hermione foi mais rápida e ajudou o Potter a derrotar o lord das trevas, pondo fim a guerra.

Meu coração apertou quando vi todos os meus amigos serem presos, sem eu poder fazer nada para ajudá-los.

Resolvi voltar para o quarto do Jorge e ouvi o Potter falar:

–Os julgamentos começam mês que vem, enquanto esperam o julgamento ficarão em Azkaban. Os primeiros a serem julgados serão os generais do cara de cobra, o Malfoy e a Black, esses dois são para o primeiro dia, logo depois a senhora Malfoy e Snape, no outro dia serão Zabini e Parkinson. Esses são os mais importantes ao serem julgados e os mais novos, depois vem os comensais de pouca importância.

–Então daqui um mês se dará as sentenças.

P.V.O Hermione Black

Depois de identificar todos os comensais, fomos levados até a prisão, lá era um lugar horrível, fui posta em uma cela pequena, escura e fria, mas fui posta em uma cela mais distante para os dementadores não afetassem tanto meu bebe.

O tempo que eu fiquei lá passava muito devagar e eu perdi a noção de tempo, por causa da escuridão não sabia se era de dia ou de noite. A comida era péssima, mas eu me obrigava a engolir por que meu bebe precisava que eu me alimentasse direito.

Em algum momento ouço barulho de passos, não quero demonstrar fraqueza então finjo que estou dormindo. Sinto que alguém parar em frente a minha cela e ficar me encarando. Eu sabia quem era por que o ouvi falando com o carcereiro.

–Vai ficar apenas olhando, Potter? Se for só isso pode ir embora.

–Como sabia que era eu?

–Sempre com as mesmas perguntas idiotas. Fale logo o que veio falar e vá embora, tenho que descansar.

–Você terá muito tempo pra descansar quando te aprisionarem aqui para sempre, mas hoje é o seu julgamento, levante e vamos.

Levantei-me na hora e sai da cela.

–É de noite ou é de dia?

–Dia.

Ele levou-me até o meu julgamento em silêncio. Eu faria de tudo pra poder ficar livre com minha pequena e meu amor.


	33. O julgamento de Hermione

P.O.V Harry potter

Andando com a Black pelos corredores de Azkaban me veio em mente uma reunião que eu tive com Minerva, Kingsley e o senhor Weasley e Lupin no antigo escritório de Dumbledore, dois dias depois da batalha final.

–Por que nos chamou aqui, professora?

–Tem uma coisa que quero mostrar para vocês, eu descobri isso hoje de manhã, vamos até a penseira de Alvo.

–Estava organizando as coisas por aqui e de repente abriu esta gaveta e estava intitulado Severo Snape. São algumas lembranças do Alvo sobre o Snape. Penso que irão gostar de ver isso.

A professora despejou na penseira os conteúdos de alguns vidrinhos e falou.

–Senhores sintam-se a vontade para mergulhar nessas lembranças muito importantes.

Durante nossa pequena viagem por essas lembranças vimos o Snape, quando era pequeno entregando uma pequena flor a uma menina ruiva, embaixo de uma árvore enorme, eles deveriam ter nove anos. Reconheci à ruiva como sendo minha mãe.

A lembrança mudou, era o dia da seleção deles, minha mãe estava no banquinho esperando o chapéu se decidir em que casa colocá-la, não demorou muito e ele decidiu que ela iria para a grifinória. Saiu do banquinho e antes de encaminhar-se para a mesa da qual foi designada, deu um olhar para Snape e viu que ele estava triste.

Novamente mudou a lembrança, Snape caminhava ao lado de Lilian, levava os materiais dela, Tiago passa correndo por eles e esbarra de propósito em Snape fazendo-o derrubar todo o material.

A memória se vai e outra vem, Snape estava vestido como comensal, ajoelhado aos pés de Dumbledore pedindo que ele salva-se seu grande amor, Lilian, que faria qualquer coisa, jurando lealdade a Alvo.

E apareceu a lembrança de Dumbledore pedindo para Snape que protegesse Harry enquanto ele tivesse na escola. Snape concordo desde que ninguém soubesse.

–Não quer que ninguém saiba do seu melhor lado Severo?-perguntou Alvo.

E a ultima memória veio á tona, no retorno de Voldemort, Dumbledore pedindo pra Snape ir até o Lord e voltar a ser um espião para a ordem.

Voltamos novamente até o escritório.

–Então o que acharam dessas lembranças? Perguntou a professora sentando na cadeira de diretor.

–Snape é inocente. -Disse Lupin

–Ele viveu um grande perigo por mim e pela minha mãe, ele é o cara mais corajoso que eu já vi. – falei boquiaberto. -Temos que tira-lo de Azkaban.

–Não podemos nos precipitar Harry, ele terá um julgamento em um mês e lá poderemos fazer a defesa dele baseado nas lembranças de Dumbledore. Falou Lupin

–E pensar que eu o julguei mal durante todo esse tempo.

–Todos nós o julgamos mal Harry. – falou o senhor Weasley

Amanha iria ser o julgamento do Snape, vai dar tudo certo, tenho que pedir desculpa e agradecer.

–Espere nesta sala até ser chamada. – Falei e a deixei numa sala ao lado aonde seria o julgamento, cercada de 5 aurores.

P.O.V Hermione Black

Esperei mais de dez minutos até que me empurraram para dentro de uma sala grande com uma arquibancada onde estavam os júris e o juiz, que era o ministro, para minha surpresa quem era o novo ministro era Artur Weasley, então o pai da Gina que tinha sido nomeado? Interessante.

Prenderam-me com força em uma cadeira localizada no centro da sala, dando uma rápida olhada para o pessoal que veio ver meu julgamento, encontro muitos conhecidos, muitos membros da ordem da fênix, aurores e alguns jornalistas. O Potter se sentou ao lado do ministro e de Kingsley que estava no lugar de chefe dos aurores, conversaram durante alguns segundos, levantou-se já com um vidrinho nas mãos e veio até mim.

–Você tomará a poção da verdade por que no momento não confiamos em nenhuma palavra sua.

Enfiou-me o vidrinho nos lábios me forçando a tomar todo o conteúdo, fiquei um pouco temerosa por causa da poção.

– Estamos aqui para dar inicio ao julgamento de Hermione Black, general do grupo que se auto-intitulava comensais da morte, seguidora do bruxo das trevas Voldemort, acusada de assassinato de Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. – Falou o novo ministro Weasley.

Quando ele terminou de falar apareceu uma cadeira ao lado e então ele continuou a falar:

–Chamamos a testemunha de ataque Harry Potter, a prestar seu depoimento. – o Potter olhou para mim e vi um brilho em seu olhar. Surgiu um burburinho dentro da sala.

–Conte-nos Senhor Potter, o que o senhor viu no dia da morte de Dumbledore?

–Eu estava na torre junto com Dumbledore, quando entra a Black e o Malfoy, o Malfoy fala pra o Dumbledore que ela tinha uma missão e que a missão era matá-lo.

–Você viu a ré matar Dumbledore?

–Não, mas essa era a missão dela e ela disse que não tinha medo de matá-lo. Depois chegaram a Bellatrix Black, a mãe dela e pergunto por que não tinha o matado, e um comensal mascarado que me descobriu coberto pela capa de invisibilidade e me acerto um feitiço.

–Mais alguma coisa que queira mencionar, senhor Potter?

–Só mais uma coisa, a Black matou o Dumbledore, ela deve ficar presa. Você vai ficar presa sua assassina. – Ele falou a ultima frase olhando para mim e vi sua raiva por mim.

–Obrigado por seu depoimento, pode voltar para seu lugar. Agora a testemunha de defesa Ginevra Weasley, queira se sentar onde o senhor Potter estava.

Por essa eu não esperava, eu pensei que ninguém fosse falar em minha defesa, a Gina não pode se compromete. O ministro não deve estar gostando nenhum pouco de sua filha estar defendendo a general do Voldemort.

–Muito bem senhorita Weasley por que decidiu defender a ré?

Muitos estavam curiosos, querendo saber à resposta para esta pergunta inclusive o Potter.

–Eu fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, então Dumbledore pediu-me para ficar perto da Hermione já que eu era amiga dela e ele desconfiava dela por causa da mãe dela. Decidi dar meu depoimento por que eu presenciei o sofrimento dela, primeiro por descobri que sua mãe era uma comensal e depois por se ver obrigada a seguir os passos de sua mãe.

–Então a senhorita acha que a ré é inocente?

–Eu vi que ela não queria ser comensal da morte. Ela esteve junto do Harry durante muito tempo, enfrentou muitos perigos ao lado dele, o ajudou em muitos desafios, para ter sido uma traíra.

–Certo senhorita, pode sentar-se. Gostaria de falar alguma coisa antes de começarmos a votar, Senhorita Black?

–Sim, senhor ministro, quero falar que nunca pretendi ser uma comensal da morte, estive ao lado do menino que sobreviveu por muito tempo, quando descobri que minha mãe era adotada e que minha mãe era quem era fiquei arrasada, essa corrente que uso no pescoço não é por ela mas sim por meu pai, Sirius Black que foi preso injustamente como o ministério afirmou, ele era um lutador do lado da luz, membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Parei um instante para ver a repercussão das minhas palavras, muitos membros da Ordem estavam conversando entre si.

–Minha vontade era assim que terminar meus estudos entrar para a Ordem junto com meu amigos, mas depois que souberam quem era minha mãe, perdi quem eu considerava amigos leais, por ser filha de quem sou fiquei com fama de filhote de comensal, apesar de todo meu passado do lado do bem. Bellatrix nas minhas férias veio até mim e ameaçou-me dizendo que se eu não me torna-se comensal ela mataria meus pais trouxas, aos quais eu amava muito. Fui obrigada a receber a marca negra e executar uma missão. Não nego que matei Dumbledore, era ele ou meus pais a quem eu amava muito, logo depois de eu ter recebido a marca negra minha mãe morreu de câncer e pouco tempo depois meu pai morreu num acidente de carro, mas mesmo depois da morte deles eu não pudi me rebelar por que se eu fizesse isso ele iria me matar, depois que eu realizei a minha missão eu conquistei uma vantagem com Voldemort e ficando ao lado dele depois da morte de meus pais conquistei sua confiança. Ele me nomeou seu general responsável por Hogwarts, aqui eu mantive os alunos em segurança sem serem torturados por causa dos seus parentes que eram contra os mandamentos do Lord. Enquanto eu estive em Hogwarts eu fiquei grávida, não queria que minha filha vivesse num mundo com aquele monstro e durante á ultima batalha vi que o Potter não iria conseguir derrotá-lo sozinho então me juntei a ele e lancei o feitiço em Voldemort, junto com Potter matei o Lord das trevas. Concluindo fui vitima das circunstancias, junto com o Potter trouxe um mundo melhor para minha filha e quero ficar ao lado dela.

–Quem acha que devemos deixar Hermione Black livre levante a mão direita.

Essa era à hora da verdade. Fiquei aliviada quando mais da metade levantaram a mão me dando liberdade.

– A ré esta livre, podem soltar as algemas. – Senti uma imensa sensação de liberdade. Já havia uma movimentação para a saída da sala, Gina veio até a mim e me abraçou.

–Você esta livre Mione que bom, irá ficar para assistir ao julgamento de Draco?

–é hoje?

–sim, 2 horas da tarde, os generais seriam os primeiros. O seu amado e a minha sogrinha serão amanha e depois de amanha serão de Pan e Blas.

–É claro que vou ficar, vamos almoçar agora por que eu estou louca de vontade de comer algo descente, eu e minha pequena precisamos muito.


	34. Liberdades e revelações

Capitulo 34

Enquanto tomávamos um lanche Gina me olha com curiosidade.

–Como tu conseguiste falar tudo aquilo sobre o efeito da poção? Quando te deram o líquido meu coração quase salto da boca. Eu sei que o que você falou era mentira.

–Eu consegui menti por causa da oclumência, empurrei todas as memórias verdadeiras bem pro fundo da minha mente. Vou falar isso pro Draco através da legilimence.

–Tomará que ele consiga sair também, to com saudade do meu loiro.

–Ele vai sair, fique tranqüila.

–E a pequena Diana, como esta?

–Esta bem, apesar de tudo, ela é forte assim como os pais dela. Ela e eu sentimos falta do Sev.

–Quando isso tudo acabar vamos comprar muitas roupas para ela.

–Já esta quase na hora do julgamento do Draco, vamos?

–Sim, vamos pegar um lugar longe do Potter e do seu irmão.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Finalmente chegou o dia do meu julgamento, Azkaban é horrível, eu não agüentava mais ficar preso sem a minha ruivinha pra dar uns beijos.

Trouxeram-me para uma sala e agora estou aqui, sentado preso a uma cadeira esperando que meu julgamento comece e um bando de idiotas se acharem no direito de julgar minhas ações.

Noto que minha ruiva esta ao lado de Hermione, sentadas longe do Potter e dos Weasley. A Hermione foi solta quando?

Ela me olha de um modo intenso que me deixou curioso, me concentro nela e ouço em minha mente.

–Draco, use a oclumência para se safar da poção da verdade.

Dou um leve aceno, mostrando que tinha entendido e o Potter veio me trazer a poção com uma cara de nojo e falou:

– Você tomará a poção da verdade por que no momento não confiamos em nenhuma palavra sua. – Bebi toda a poção e ele foi se sentar ao lado do ministro/juiz Weasley?

– Estamos aqui para dar inicio ao julgamento de Draco Malfoy, general do grupo que se auto-intitulava comensais da morte, seguidor do bruxo das trevas Voldemort, acusado de planejar o ataque a escola de Hogwarts no que resultou o assassinato de Dumbledore. Temos o conhecimento que o senhor foi o mentor do plano de ataque o que o senhor diz a respeito para se defender?

–Senhor ministro, o meu pai foi um comensal, o meu avô foi comensal o que o senhor acha que eu seria? Eles me obrigaram a me juntar a eles quando meu pai foi para Azkaban, queriam punir meu pai de alguma forma, meu pai estava tentando adiar, mas não teve jeito. Voldemort sabia que eu não queria me juntar então ameaçou meus pais, principalmente minha mãe e minha irmã.

Todos começaram a conversar, pouca gente sabia que eu não era filho único.

–Irmã? Mas que irmã? Perguntou o ministro.

–Dicéa, já esta na hora de se mostrar para o povo inglês não acha? Disse olhando para uma figura encapuzada sentada em um canto.

Ela então abaixo o capuz e permite que os outros a vejam. Uma linda jovem de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos acinzentados, com feições delicadas e aristocráticas sorria minimamente.

–Minha irmã tem 17 anos e estudou em Durmstrang, ela vinha muito pouco para a Inglaterra. Ela preferia ficar com a tia na França então íamos lá visitá-la. Voldemort sabia dela, para protegê-la concordei em me curvar para aquele cara de cobra.

Senhor ministro eu sou jovem e entrei nessa pra proteger quem amo, não é justo eu ficar preso, só ocupei o cargo de general por conta da minha tia Bellatrix e pelo sucesso de uma missão que fui obrigado a cumprir. Tenho uma vida inteira pela frente quero me casar, ter filhos, trabalhar. Agora que meu pai morreu tenho o dever de cuidar da minha família.

–Muito bem, quem concorda em deixar o senhor Malfoy livre levante a mão.

Um pouco mais da metade dos júris levantaram as mãos. Eu estava livre.

–Senhor Malfoy o senhor está livre mas terá que fazer uma prova, para saber seus NIENS e ver uma futura profissão, ficaremos de olho em você durante 2 anos. Libertem-no.

Fiquei livre vi a Gina querendo vir até a mim e a Hermione levando-a para fora da sala. Fui até a minha irmã e a abracei e disse:

–Que bom que veio Di, quero lhe apresentar a minha futura mulher.

–Cadê ela?

–Nós temos um relacionamento secreto por causa da guerra. A família dela era da luz e a nossa das trevas, já viu né.

–Ai que lindo, Romeu e Julieta.

–Quem?

–Literatura trouxa Draco.

Fomos caminhando até achar Gina e Hermione, entrei na mente dela e disse:

–Aparatem na mansão Malfoy.

E então aparatei.

P.O.V Hermione Black

A Gina queria pular nos braços de Draco, precisei segurar ela pelo braço e arrastá-la para fora, imagina o choque total das pessoas.

Aparatamos na mansão Malfoy, no segundo que chegamos Gina agarrou-se no Draco dando muitos beijos nele. Assim que ela o largou dei um abraço nele.

–Que bom que esta livre Draco.

–Quando te soltaram?

–Hoje de manha, amanhã vai ser o julgamento do Sev e da Cissa.

–Que bom, logo estaremos todos juntos. Sabe quando vai ser o julgamento do Blásio e da Pan?

–No dia seguinte do julgamento do Sev.

–Quero apresentar para vocês minha irmã Dicéa Malfoy.

–Oi, finalmente alguém capaz de prender meu irmão. E justamente uma Weasley, muito irônico, prazer.

–Di esta é a Hermione, ela esta esperando um filho do Severo.

–Do Severo, do morcegão? Hahhahaaha, Severo é padrinho meu e do Draco, quando eu aprontava em Durmstrang era ele que aparecia para resolve os problemas, e dava muita bronca rsrs.

–Logo ele vai estar aqui para te dar muitas broncas.

Ficamos conversamos por muito tempo até irmos dormi por estarmos muito cansados e por ter que acordar cedo para o julgamento do Severo.

P.V.O Severo Snape

Eu tenho que ser livre, eu tenho uma mulher para me casar e uma filha para criar. Quero ver como vou escapar dessa. Gina, Mi, Draco e Di? Então ela resolveu voltar.

Para minha surpresa meu julgamento foi rápido e fácil. Para a surpresa de todos e minha o Potter depõem em meu favor. O idiota mostrou minhas memórias para todos, quem deixou esse moleque mostrar elas para todos?Praticamente todos levantaram a mão me dando liberdade. Dumbledore não teve tempo de me anunciar como traidor, bom pra mim, saímos da sala e fiquei todo o tempo com Mi e nossa princesa.

Narcisa também foi libertada, ela não tinha a marca negra, apenas tinha se casado com a pessoa errada.

Blásio e Pan também foram soltos com a alegação de serem jovens e de não ter saído em nenhuma missão, apenas tinham a marca. Todos os outros comensais foram julgados e condenados a ficarem presos em Azkaban para o resto de suas vidas.

P.V.O Hermione Granger

Tinha acabado de falar com a Gina no quintal da casa dos Malfoys quando o Lupin aparece ao meu lado, dando-me um susto.

–Continua se encontrando as escondidas com a Gina?

–Do que esta falando Lupin? E o que veio fazer aqui?

–Quero sabe se continua traindo o Snape com a Gina?

–Isso é loucura.

–Fica tranqüila se lembra que eu disse que não falaria para ninguém?

–Então era você o comensal? Mas como?

Nesse momento Tonks aparece ao seu lado.

–Simples Hermione, estávamos do mesmo lado que você.

–Mas você não era aliado do Potter?

–O que esta fazendo aqui Lupin?

–Snape quanto tempo, esta na hora de falar com todos vocês, vamos até o escritório Malfoy.

Estávamos todos reunidos, eu, Severo, Cissa, Gina, Draco,Dicéa, Blas, Pan, Lupin e Tonks. Esperávamos para saber o que o Lupin e a Tonks tinham para nos falar. De repente ele levanta a manga do braço esquerdo e deixa a mostra a marca negra, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto ria do nosso espanto.

–Você é um comensal? Você não era amigo dos pais do Potter?

–Sim, eu era até descobrir o que Sirius tinha feito com a Bellatrix e que o Tiago e Dumbledore aprovaram a atitude, discuti feio com os três mas me reconciliei com eles, quando soube que Dumbledore tinha uma ficha minha e mantinha alguém me espionando por ser um lobisomem e que tinha me contratado como professor pra me vigiar não gostei nem um pouco, pouco tempo depois conheci Tonks e soube que Dumbledore tinha tramado para a mãe da Ninfa, uma Black, se apaixonar por um trouxa apenas para desequilibrar uma família que é relacionada com as trevas percebi que não era ao lado dele que eu iria ficar, iria ficar ao lado da Ninfa que me apaixonei, fiquei muito satisfeito com a morte dele. Não queria lutar ao lado dele mas queria proteger o Harry, filho da Lili, minha amiga, que sempre me ajudou.

–Eu descobri sobre a armação do diretor pra cima da minha família, eu sou uma Black também. Está certo que sou mestiça mas sou Black. Eu sou sua prima sabia Hermione?

Aquilo era muito louco. Não sabia o que pensar.

–Que bom que você terminou com a guerra Hermione, fiquei grávida e não queria uma guerra para o meu filho. Que bom que os dois bruxos loucos, Dumbledore e Voldemort morreram, o mundo fica melhor sem eles.

–Você também esta grávida Tonks?

–Sim de um menino, vai se chamar Ted, e você?

–De uma menina, vai se chamar Diana.

Fomos para a sala de jantar onde ficamos conversando sobre nossos filhos.


	35. Nova geração

Capitulo 35

*****_Gente esse é o ultimo cap da fic, se querem uma continuação me mandem um comentário com o pedido, obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic._

Bejuzzz

Estava num belo campo cheio de flores, andando a cavalo num dia ensolarado de primavera, de repente vem uma luz verde em minha direção, me jogo para o lado tentando me salvar pensando que era a maldição da morte. Assim que toco no chão sinto uma forte dor na barriga, fecho os olhos tentando agüentar a dor, quando os abro vejo que estou no meu quarto com Severo ao meu lado tudo foi apenas um sonho, mas quando eu ia voltar a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro eu sinto mais uma vez a dor aguda na barriga, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu estava com 9 meses, era a hora da minha filha nascer.

–Severo, SEVERO!Acorde.

–O que foi Hermione?

–A Diana vai nascer agora.

–Agora? O que vamos fazer? Ai meu Merlin.

–Ajude-me a levantar, pegue a bolsa do bebe, avise a todos, vamos para o hospital. AGORA.

Ele se apreçou a fazer tudo que eu disse e aparatamos no Sant'mungus. Fui preparada e levada para a sala de partos, Severo entrou comigo alegando ser meu esposo.

Agüentei duas horas de dores até que chegou o momento mais feliz da minha vida, o momento que ouvi o primeiro choro da MINHA Diana.

Apesar de estar suada, cansada, e com um pouquinho de dor eu estava muito feliz, Severo ao meu lado segurando minha mão esperando a medibruxa trazer nossa filha. Ele abriu um sorriso bobo quando a enfermeira apareceu com um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

–Parabéns! Ela é linda e saudável. – dizendo isso nos entregou-a.

Fiquei admirando a minha princesa, ela tinha herdado a cor do cabelo do Sev, ambos negros como a noite, porém o cabelo era liso e sedoso. Ela tinha puxado o meu nariz e a minha boca. Ela olhava pra gente como se já soubesse quem éramos.

A enfermeira apareceu de novo lamentando ter que leva-la para o berçário, não demorei muito para dormir já que estava exaustas.

P.V.O Severo Snape

Aproveitei que a Hermione tinha dormido e fui até a sala de espera onde estavam Draco, Gina, Narcisa, Pan e Blás.

–Ela é linda, esta no berçário.

Todos se levantaram, me parabenizaram e foram ver a Diana, me sentei no sofá da sala e fiquei pensando em tudo que ocorreu desde que ficamos livres de Azkaban.

Eu e a Hermione fomos morar na mansão Malfoy, não por meu desejo, mas a Hermione insistiu tanto, dizendo que ia se sentir muito sozinha quando eu estivesse dando aula, aqui ela teria um monte de gente para ajudá-la a cuidar da pequena.

A mansão Malfoy tem 54 quartos, Narcisa tem o dela, e o Draco tem o dele, assim como sua irmã que resolveu voltar para a Inglaterra, Gina mora em um apartamento, estavam namorando mas penso que logo irão se casar, ninguém sabe ainda do relacionamento deles nem o meu com a Hermione.

Draco fez o NIEMS e obteve uma excelente nota. Depois de mais algumas provas foi aceito no cargo de estagiário inominável.

Hermione também fez os NIEMS e não foi surpresa nenhuma ver que obteve ótimo em todas as matérias que tinha feito. Também começou a trabalhar no ministério no departamento de cooperação internacional da magia como aprendiz.

Saiu às notas de Gina, mas ela resolveu aceitar o convite do Harpies para jogar quadribol profissionalmente.

Pan e Blás se casaram e também vieram morar aqui na mansão.

Pan começou o curso de medibruxaria e Blas trabalha no ministério no departamento de jogos e esportes mágicos.

Narcisa se divertiu muito montando o quarto da Diana.

A irmã de Draco esta começando a carreira de modelo, ela tem futuro, tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo.

Voltei a dar aula em Hogwarts, soube que o Potter esta fazendo um curso para auror.

Fui até o berçário e peguei minha filha e disse:

–é minha pequena, você é a nova geração que esta vindo, não nos de muito trabalho certo?

Ela me olhou e sorriu, um sorriso sapeca. To perdido.

No dia seguinte apareceu Tonks e Lupin com o pequeno Ted de apenas um mês. O jovens de cabelos coloridos parece que se deu muito bem com a Diana, bem demais. Vou ter que ficar de olho nesses dois e nos próximos que virão. Imagino um monte de criança correndo na mansão Malfoy, vão me deixar de cabelo branco.

Os anos passaram voando, alguns meses depois do nascimento da minha filha, eu e Severos resolvemos começar a namorar em publico, um ano depois que nós anunciamos nosso namoro ao mundo foi a vez da Gina e do Draco, no começo não foi aceito muito bem, mas todos tiveram que aceitar e engolir o namoro deles e Gina veio morar na Mansão junto de nós.

Muitos anos se passaram desde a batalha final e os julgamentos, e nesta manha estou me arrumando para levar minha filha para pegar o trem de Hogwarts. Minha pequena já esta com 11 anos, esta começando uma nova era.

Desço para tomar café da manha e encontro todos em volta da mesa. Draco, Gina, o pequeno Lacarte de 9 anos, a pequena Isis de 7 anos, e o caçula dos Malfoys, Scorpion de 3 anos.

Estavam na mesa também a Pan, o Blas e seus filhos Albert de 8 anos, Anabeli de 6 anos e Annie de 4 anos.

Assim que cheguei à mesa fui recebida com um beijo do Sev, e um sorriso dos meus filhos.

–Bom dia mãe.

–Bom dia Diana, esta nervosa para ir para o colégio?

–Um pouco mas o tio Draco disse que lá é bem legal.

–Mãe eu quero ir para Hogwarts junto com a Di, agora.

–Bellatrix, você só tem 8 anos vai ter que esperar.

–Mãe eu tenho certeza que vou ser da sonserina que nem o papai.

–Tenho certeza disso Baron, com apenas 5 anos já demonstra seu lado sonserino.

–Baron me passe o pãozinho?

–Rose, levante e pegue você sua folgada.

–Não fale assim com sua irmã, ela só tem 3 anos

–Como esta a Eileen?

–Hoje de manha ela esta agitada, me acordou hoje de manha com um chute na barriga, deve estar sentindo a irmã vai ficar um tempo longe.

–Meu amor ela nem nasceu ainda.

–Eu sei meu amor, não precisa me lembrar disso.

–Agora, Diana se despesa do pessoal todo por ai, que vamos te levar para a estação, criança se comportem, tia Cissa obrigada por ficar com eles esta manha.

Aparatamos na estação e logo encontramos Lupim e Tonks, eles viraram muito próximos nesses anos.

–oi Ted qual casa tu acha que vai ficar?

–Não sei, tanto faz pra mim, minha mãe foi da lufa lufa e meu pai da grifinória e ele vive dizendo que por andar com você estou ficando muito sonserino. Rsrs

–Eu vou ficar na sonserina ou grifinória.

–eu vou ficar na sonserina- falou Gregórius Lupin de 9 anos.

–Você não pode ter certeza gênio. Falou Andie Lupim de apenas 4 anos.

– Tenho certeza que você sabe tudo vai parar na corvinal.

P.O.V Diana

Demos adeus ao pessoal na estação e pegamos uma cabine que tinha apenas duas pessoas.

–Podemos entrar?

–Claro, sou Morgan Rosie e este é Nolam Karkaroff.

–Prazer, somos Diana Snape e Ted Lupim.

–Espero que sejamos amigos


End file.
